Little Ooman
by ReddWriter
Summary: Extraterrestrial creatures have invaded earth, and life as we know it has changed. Kenzie lost her parents to an out of this world creature,and more began to invade her town and abduct the few people that are left, but every tragedy has a bright side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Predator or Alien. The characters and storyline are mine.

This is my first attepmt at a fanfic. All advice and _constructive_ critism is welcomed. I can handle it. If you see any mistakes or misspelled words, please let me know. I hope you all enjoy it.

Colby ran down the dark corridor. Moving his head from left to right, but refusing to risk a glance back. The thing was following him; and he new it. He could hear the scraping of it's claws on the floor, but that wasn't what he was searching for. _Where are they? _The shuffling of claws began to move faster, and Colby pushed himself harder. Determined not to get caught, not to be feasted upon. A loud screeching made his pace falter slightly, before he picked it back up and continued. Still looking from side to side. Still searching.

Making a quick left turn, he immediately wished he hadn't. He could see the end of the hall; a dead end, but he had no choice but to keep in that direction. Doubling back, meant coming face to face with those ugly black creatures. Kenzie had named them _Glass Mouths_. Colby didn't have a name for them. He simply knew they were not something he wanted to mess around with. Yet, here he was playing a game of cat and mouse with one.

Coming to an abrupt halt right in front of the wall, he turned around only to find the creature there at the entrance. Frantically, Colby searched for a way out, but found none. He stilled himself against the wall. He was too young to die. With a deafening screech it began to charge at Colby. He cursed under his breath as it drew closer. It was now only thirty feet away.

Then, in succession, Colby heard three shots from what he distinctively knew to be an m16 assault rifle. _Pfft pfft pfft._ He watched as Glass Mouth went down. It's body jerking in hard spasms. Another shot was fired. _Pfft. _Colby watched as Kenzie jumped from a ledge about a foot above his head. Kenzie walked up behind Glass Mouth and kicked its Scorpion-like tale; gun poised and aimed. Ready to fire if the damn thing moved.

"It took you long enough." Colby voiced when the creature was believed to be dead. Kenzie simply shrugged at him. "A few seconds longer and I would have been done for."

"Yea, but you weren't." came Kenzie's replied.

"Sometimes I can't stand you."

"And I could have let it kill you, so you really should be thanking me."

Colby clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at the person standing before him. Remembering how he was pushed out of the place they were hiding and told to run. He gritted his teeth, hating that he'd been used as bait yet again. Next time, he'd be on the opposite end of the deal, and Kenzie would be the bait.

"Mackenzie." a stern voice stated drawing both of their attention. "Stop picking with your brother."

"Yes, Grandfather."

They watched as the old man drew closer handing Colby his pack and weaponry back. Retrieving his items from his grandfather, Colby hooked his items securely onto himself.

"He's a young one."

Kenzie turned to find her grandfather crouched in front of her latest kill. His words registering in her head. As she took in it's appearance she had to admit that it was smaller than the other's she'd seen. Much smaller than the one they'd killed a few hours before.

"She's producing more offspring." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I'm afraid so." they're grandfather stated, confirming what Kenzie had just said. "All the more reason to find her."

"I vote we just blow the damn place up." Colby voiced for what he was beginning to feel was the thousandth time.

"We can't. The artifacts in here are too precious." his grandfather reminded him.

"And watch your mouth." Kenzie tacked on gaining a pointed eye roll from Colby.

"Let's go. I'll take the front. Mackenzie you bring up the rear."

Kenzie nodded at her grandfather as they began to move out of the long hallway. Making a right turn at the end and heading back in the direction they had come from. Kenzie kept her eyes and ears open. She didn't like the Glass Mouths. What person in their right mind would? She was vigilant as she followed behind her younger brother. Watching every direction. Listening for any distinct sound. She heard nothing. Only silence greeted her, and that, Kenzie knew from experience was a bad thing.

"It's too quiet."

"I was beginning to think the same thing." Colby agreed.

"Just keep your eyes open." their grandfather stated.

Following her grandfather's orders, Kenzie kept her eyes open. They'd made it to the center of the structure, when she noticed something was missing. The body of the first Glass Mouth they'd killed. She was about to voice her thoughts when a low hiss pulled her attention. Snapping her head up she studied the ledges above her. The torches they had lit upon entering the structure were not helping with the dark corners and higher places. Another low hiss drew her attention. Kenzie's gut churned. There was more than one. She couldn't pinpoint where the sounds were coming from, but she knew they weren't coming from the same place.

"Did you hear that?" Colby asked in a hushed tone.

Kenzie lifted the m16 that hung on her shoulder, nodding at her brother. Scanning the ledges again she saw nothing. Damn the darkness. Colby took out a large flashlight and scanned the ledges with it. Pausing when he stopped on a Glass Mouth. Before it could even lunge, Kenzie fired off three quick shots to it's head. Glass Mouth plummeted from the ledge to the ground with a sickening crack.

Turning around to a hiss coming from behind them, Kenzie aimed her weapon, as Colby shone the light on a leaping Glass Mouth. Two loud shots echoed around them, before Glass Mouth fell to the ground. Kenzie looked over at her grandfather. The old man still had it.

"Could you have picked a louder weapon?" Colby asked rolling his eyes.

"They'll get stuck like that you know." Kenzie taunted before her grandfather could answer.

"Yea, well stick this." Colby retorted flipping her the bird.

"That's enough. This is no time for games." Their grandfather stated. They both nodded consenting that he was right.

Viper's attention was drawn by the sound of what he knew were ooman weapons. He'd had them fired at him enough to know them without fail. What he hadn't known was that oomans were even in the tomb. This would add more excitement to his hunt. He was sent to do a job, but wouldn't pass up the opportunity to add more trophies to his collection, if they were worth his time.

Cloaking himself, he proceeded in the direction the shots came from. Nimbly moving over the ledges. Jumping from one to another; Viper kept his eyes open for the kainde amedha, hard meats, as well. He'd already killed a few, but knew there were more. If only a few more. He was still miffed at the fact his clan hadn't know they were inhabiting this part of Earth. That their presence was only recently detected.

Another two shots from ooman weapons. This time closer. Viper moved swiftly and quietly. Off in the distance light danced dimly. He'd yet to make his way to this side of the tomb, and knew the oomans must have illuminated the area. _Pfft, Pfft, Pfft. _More ooman weapons firing. This one slightly quieter than the other one.

Entering the round room the corridors all seemed to open into, the sight that awaited Viper had not been what he was expecting. As he peered down he saw three oomans fighting off multiple kainde amedhas.

Looking them over he discovered that one of them was a ooman female. A tiny ooman female. Almost the size of a child, but distinctly different in a way that Viper couldn't recognize. Being an Honored Warrior, he would help her, but she was armed. Would it be so bad to watch the oomans die? Would it dishonor him to allow the female to be slain? Who would know? He would. Being the honor bound male he was, he knew he could not allow her to simply perish. Yet, he did not have to swing into action so quickly.

Kenzie cursed under her breath as her gun jammed. This wasn't happening to her. Flinging the strap off her shoulder she let the weapon fall to the ground. Pulling her mk24 handgun from the holster. Firing off rapid shots at the Glass Mouth running her way. It took half the magazine to drop it.

"I'm out of ammo!" Colby yelled.

Kenzie quickly took off her weaponry belt and slid it to her brother just as she spotted another one of those ugly motherfuckers running up the corridor. Firing she emptied her gun into it, but the damn thing kept coming. She quickly dropped the gun to the ground, retrieving her 25 inch Gerber Gator Machete that was hanging in the sheath on her back.

Running towards the Glass Mouth she quickly slid on her left leg and arm, both covered in cargo pants and a long sleeve cavalier vest. Just barely missing the blow the ugly son of a bitch was throwing her way. In on fluid motion, Kenzie wielded the machete, relieving Glass Mouth of it's tail. The screeching that filled the corridor was sickening, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. Rolling to her stomach and stopping herself with the tips of her boots, she began charging at the creature. Again wielding the machete with more strength than someone her size would be expected to have, she cut the Glass Mouth horizontally in half. Only then did she realize her cavalier was dissovling.

Kenzie dropped the machete and immediately began ripping off the long sleeved vest tossing it to the ground. Quickly picking her weapon back up she looked around her. All gun fire had ceased. Laying on the ground around them were six dead Glass Mouths. _Where the hell had they all come from?_

"She's producing more young." her grandfather again stated drawing both her and Colby's attention.

"How?" Colby asked curiously.

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"No more people have been abducted. It isn't possible that she's having more of these little bastards." Kenzie stated.

"No more people that we know of. It's simple evolution Mackenzie. She has evolved. She has figured another way."

"How do we even know there is a _she_ out there having these things? What if they're just simply multiplying? What if all of them are simply duplicating themselves?" Kenzie's questions flooded through her grandfather's ears.

"We don't know, but we have to assume that one of these things is in charge. One of them is calling the shots."

Kenzie was listening to her grandfather, but she wasn't sure she was convinced. For weeks they'd continued to come to this place. Search for this queen, this alpha female, and they still hadn't found her. Granted the place was large. Each time they ventured here, they ran the risk of being hurt, or losing their lives. It was bad enough that they had to kill the ugly bastards outside of here, to give the people in their town peace of mind. Well, as much as they could. Her grandfather insisted on bringing them here. Risking their lives for something that may not exist.

She had to admit that Daniel Snider was a great man, a brilliant scientist; but while being those things he was also eccentric and reckless, which was one of the reasons Kenzie accompanied him on these outings. Those were not the types of traits you wanted to have in situations like these. Her fear of losing yet another family member was also the reason she came with him. She was determined to keep him alive. After losing her parents to that damned six legged reptilian creature that stood taller than her bother's six feet, she wasn't about to lose her grandfather to anything other than old age, even though the old man seemed determined to live forever.

"Reload your weapons." Daniel instructed. "I don't think their done yet.

Viper, still perched on his ledge, stared in amazement. Never before had he seen an ooman female so fierce. Sure, he knew oomans use to have females in their armies, before what they considered a government went haywire, and there official seemed to disappear. Never before had he seen a female with the courage, this little ooman possessed. Males of her species should he ashamed when in her presence. Intimidated even. He rebuked himself quietly. There was nothing to be intimidated of this small female. This lou-dte kale_, child maker. _She was even smaller than your average female ooman. Much smaller than the males that accompanied her.

He watched silently as she reloaded her weapons. On other circumstances he would have killed the males, but they hadn't aimed in his direction. His attention was again pulled back to the female, as he watched her pull on another covering. Her first one was damaged by the blood of the hard meat, leaving her only in a little scrap of cloth that barely covered her body. He watched silently as she adjusted all her weapons, slipping the blade back into its' holder. Amazing, the things she'd done with that blade. Even more amazing, that it was still intact after it's encounter with the hard meat.

Movement across from Viper caught his attention. Snapping his head up he saw a kainde amedha that they hadn't seen. Lurking, watching them from the darkened corner silently. A hunter watching it's prey. Viper was watching his as well. Just as the hard meat leapt at the ooman female, Viper locked onto it with his shoulder cannon and fired.


	2. Chapter 2

_Message to the Reviewer_

_LunarPrincess :Thank you so much. I tried to make sure that it was attention holding. I wanted to come up with something that hadn't been done yet._

_DinoPrincessAliKat: Thank you. I'm really glad you like it. Here's the next one you requested._

_Ida-criss-wild: Lol. Thank you. I hope you feel that way about each chapter I add._

(Once again, I do not own Predator. The characters and storyline are however mine.)

~If you come across a mistake, please tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible~

Chapter 2

Kenzie swiveled around to see the now dead and in pieces, Glass Mouth. She turned looking in the direction the blue light had come from. She grabbed the flashlight Colby had, shining it over the ledges. Upon her inspection she thought she saw something shimmering. Going back she found nothing, but Kenzie knew something was there. She stared unblinking for a moment at the spot.

"What was that?" Colby's question drew his sister's attention.

"I don't know and we shouldn't stick around to find out." Kenzie told him.

"Finish reloading your weapons and let's move on." Daniel stated.

Kenzie rolled her eyes. That wasn't what she had in mind. She was thinking more along the lines of getting the hell out of here. She agreed with Colby. They should just blow the damn place up. Artifacts or not. In Kenzie's mind, there was a new player in this game. A player, she decided was _something _rather than _someone_. _Someone_ wouldn't still be lurking in the dark. They would have shown themselves. Even though it had killed the Glass Mouth, Kenzie didn't consider it a friend. Sometimes the enemy of your enemy was your enemy as well, and Kenzie preferred not to play ring-o-round the death bush with it.

"Earth to Kenzie."

Her brother's words snapped her out of her unpleasant reverie. Kenzie turned and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Let's go. Time to move."

Kenzie slid her cleaned machete back in the sheath before securing her weaponry belt around her waist. She allowed her m16 assault riffle to hang from her shoulder. She double checked her belt. Making sure it was tight enough to stay in place, yet loose enough to allow her the ability to run. Something she'd found herself doing quite often down here.

Bringing up the rear Kenzie kept her eyes open. She was even more cautious and vigilant. She had two enemies to watch out for now. The problem with the second? She didn't have a clue what it looked like, and that was unsettling. Kenzie didn't like being unnerved. She did know, however, that the first thing she came upon that didn't look like her, she'd grace it with the gift of two bullets between the eyes.

"Do you smell that?" her grandfather asked as they entered a small pentagonal shaped room.

Kenzie cocked her head to the side, staring at the old man's back. How could she not smell it? A combination of months of unwashed asses and steaming dog shit. Definitely not a fragrance to appreciate and take deep breaths of as her grandfather seemed to be doing.

"It smells like sulfur." Kenzie voiced instead of her original thought.

"That's putting it nicely." Colby spoke. "It smells like decrepit, decomposed ass."

Kenzie stifled a laugh as her grandfather threw Colby a look. Any other time she would have scold him for his language, but considering she'd been thinking the same thing, and he was almost eighteen, she let it go. She couldn't tell him what to do forever. Well, that was a lie. She could.

"We must be getting closer. She's exerting a powerful scent."

"That or we're about to walk into a nest of those things." Kenzie replied while pulling a bandana over her nose.

"Just keep your eyes open McKenzie." Daniel retorted.

She watched as Daniel walked over to one of the walls; studying the markings there. Turning her attention to her brother, Kenzie noticed his hand was shaking. It was times like this she wished her grandfather were a normal, dull person. Times like these she wished she knew why all these things we're invading the planet. Why the government and Military branches were MIA. Her brother was too young for this. Hell, being only three years older than he was so was Kenzie. Yet, they both insisted on coming. Insisted on keeping the old man safe.

"Hey." Kenzie spoke gaining his attention. "Bang, bang." She stated holding her fist out.

"Pow, pow." Colby replied, bumping his fist with hers.

Kenzie looked around the illuminated room and wondered why they'd come back. They were here before. She thought about it and realized it didn't smell like this the first time. She decided she didn't want to know. Every question pertaining to these things got you a negative answer. On top of that, there was not always method in her grandfather's madness. As she thought about it, looking at where they were and situations they'd been in, there was never any method to his madness, only more madness. A quick scurrying sound pulled Kenzie's attention to the right of the room, but she didn't see anything.

"Did you hear that?" She asked Colby. She knew her grandfather hadn't heard it. He was so engrossed in what ever he was studying, that she knew he wouldn't hear a snake if it hissed right in his ear.

"I didn't hear anything." Colby replied.

Kenzie heard a light scuttle and caught it move out of the corner of her eye. It was the slimy eight legged, yellow creature with a visible spine. Its' tail was as long as its body. _Why were all these things so damn ugly?_ Slowly, Kenzie reached cross body and pulled one of the daggers from her belt. With quickness and a flick of the wrist, she launched it half way across the room, pinning the thing to the wall. She watched as the creature frantically kicked all eight of its legs. Kenzie walked over to it slowly. These little disgusting things were the cause of the Glass Mouths. She'd seen one at work in her small town. She retrieved another dagger from her belt.

"Sorry big-boy, but you can't be my baby's daddy." Kenzie spoke before driving the other dagger through it's' head. All movement instantly stopped and green oozed out of both wounds.

"You think it's acidic like the Glass Mouths?" Colby asked.

Kenzie shrugged. "Touch it and find out."

Colby glared momentarily at his sister. "I'll pass." Colby made a face of disgust before turning to Daniel. "Gramps, Kenzie killed one of those rodent things you wanted to dissect."

Daniel pulled his attention from the wall markings and looked past his grandchildren. "Pull it down McKenzie."

Kenzie pulled the dagger from its head and handed it to Colby carefully. She then grabbed the one in its midsection, tilting it up slightly before pulling. The dagger came out of the wall with Spine Back still attached. She laid it on the ground in front of where Daniel was now sitting. Kenzie placed her foot on its tail pulling out the dagger.

"You shouldn't have killed it McKenzie. They dry up fast when they're dead. I may not have enough time to get enough samples."

Kenzie pulled a small rag out of her back pocket to clean her daggers. "Sure, next time I'll just walk up to it and demand it lie still and allow you to study it. While I'm at it I'll just call a meeting with the rest of them and all the Glass Mouths, and ask that they leave."

"That would be nice." Daniel responded too captivated by what he was doing to actually know what she said.

Kenzie rolled her eyes taking her other dagger from her brother and cleaning it while he chuckled. Obsessive would not begin to describe her grandfather's passion for things like this. Infatuation was closer. He had an unhealthy love affair with these sorts of things. Kenzie took her m16 and settled against the wall facing the two doorways behind her grandfather. Colby did the same with the way they had entered. Staying in one place for too long was a bad idea. Being prepared for anything was a must.

Viper had separated from the oomans. The female was distracting him from his purpose. She was fascinating to him. Again, Viper rebuked himself.

Standing cloaked, Viper was surrounded by a dozen dead hard meats. By his calculation it shouldn't be many more unless the oomans were right. Viper understood a fair amount of English. If there was and Xenomorph Queen she was in hiding. Viper looked at his wrist computer, pulling up the holographic map of the structure. There were few parts he hadn't covered. She was going to be in one of them. Viper set off in the direction of one of the many uncharted areas. His thoughts drifting back to the ooman female.

She was smaller than the average ooman. Much smaller than he was. She was about five feet. Her brown skin, a lighter complexion than the brown that adorned his body, looked smoother than the fine furs that decorated his quarters on the home ship. Her smell is what intrigued him the most. Her natural scent was something in its own, but the aroma he took in after she was slightly exerted was enough to gain a brief twitch from his sex organ. Her light brown and green eyes, that were wide with surprise after he'd shot the Kainde Amedha. Kenzy the ooman males had called her.

Viper veered into the left hallway when he came to a fork in his path. He'd already been to the right. That was where he left the oomans. Viper stopped in the hallway, running his fingers along the wall. It was thick with hard meat essence. He could tell that it was fresh. Continuing on his path, he moved down the hall with agility. He came to another separation of hallways. Momentarily stopping, he once again consulted his wrist computer. Determining that both of the outside paths would lead him back to a place he'd already been, he quickly resumed his journey through the middle hallway.

Hissing from up ahead caught his attention as he took in the scent of the Kainde Amedha. Bounding to a ledge above him, he trekked on. Entering a large area, he halted at the sight before him. There were eggs everywhere. Much more than Viper had expected there to be. Scanning the room, he found some of them had opened, which meant the hosts carrying the hard meat egg were in the structure somewhere. Vipers thought were immediately pulled to the ooman female. He would feel dishonorable if something were to happen to her.

More hissing and screeching pulled Vipers attention as the sound of rapid footsteps became closer. Still perched on his ledge, he watched as the three oomans came running into the room, with a cache of hard meat behind them. _Pauk. _Viper readied his cannon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Predator/Alien. How sad, but the characters and storyline are mine.

I'd really like to apologize for taking so long. I've been really busy.

Thank you to my reviewers. You are all amazing.

Chapter 3

Kenzie pushed herself faster. She had been right. After her grandfather had gotten all the samples he could, they'd continued on and ran into a group of Glass Mouths. They we're able to get a running head start, but the ugly creatures were quick on their tails. Now as she entered this room filled with those slimy looking eggs, she couldn't help but curse under her breath. She saw a doorway on the other side of the room. The last place she wanted to be taking these things on was in a room with there impregnators. Kenzie skidded to a halt when she saw two more Glass Mouth appear in the doorway she was heading for. Those ugly sons-a-bitches had trapped them.

Kenzie grabbed her m16, finger on the trigger. She felt her brother press his back to hers. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her grandfather looking around for another way out. Kenzie took a deep breath. She didn't want to die, but it was possible that this time, she wouldn't make it out of here alive. Steeling herself, she brought up her gun. "McKenzie, wait. They aren't charging us." Daniel stated.

Kenzie's eyes narrowed to slits. "I don't plan on giving them a change to either."

Just then they heard a loud noise off in the distance. _What the hell was that? _Kenzie never took her gun off the creatures. Again she heard another sound, and a few pieces of the wall began to trickle down. At the third sound, the Glass Mouths seemed to be…contemplating? No…waiting. They were waiting on something. Kenzie would be damned if she waited to find out. If she was going to die, she was taking more of them with her.

Taking aim, she fired at the Glass Mouth to the left of the door. Firing off rapid shots she soon turned to the other one, which was now coming her way. It got within three fee of her before she dropped it. She then heard other gun fire. Turning around to quickly stand beside her brother she continued to fire. Emptying her magazine into as many as she could, but they were still coming. _How many of these things were there?_

Dropping the empty gun to hang at her side, Kenzie quickly pulled out her two mk24 handguns. She began firing, but knew she could only put down four Glass Mouths. Maybe five. To her dismay she only took down three. Quickly she pulled the m27 infantry automatic rifle, from the place on her brothers back. Aiming, she continued to fire as she began backing towards the other door. She stopped immediately when she heard hissing behind her. Turning quickly she saw three more of those ugly creatures. This time Kenzie heard the blue light, well what it was shot from, before she saw it. She ducked out of the way as fast as she could, but wasn't fast enough. The acidic blood of one of them began to eat at her vest. She had no choice, but to lay the gun down, and strip it off as quickly as possible.

With a fraction of her attention, Kenzie vaguely heard the sound of the blue light shots. Throwing the vest to the floor she retrieved the gun again. Turning around, she saw three Glass Mouths slowly stalking and advancing on her brother. His back was to them. She didn't have time to look for her sharp shooter rescuer. Kenzie was an excellent aim, but she didn't want to take the chance on hitting her brother. Slinging the strapped of the gun around her neck, she retrieved her machete, and ran towards them.

Wielding the machete, in two fluid movements she had ones tail cut off and cut it in then turned around shooting one of the other ones. Kenzie went to cut the other one, but it landed a forceful blow with its' tail, sending her backwards across the room. Kenzie quickly picked up the gun and began to fire at the same time Colby did. Together they dropped the Glass Mouth.

"Behind you!" Kenzie called to her brother.

She got up quickly turning to her grandfather. The old man was holding his own. She took aim at some of the creatures walking towards him. Dropping a few of them. The ringing of gunshots was so loud that Kenzie never heard the three Glass Mouths that were sneaking up behind her. She was only made aware by the sound of her sharp shooter.

Turning around, Kenzie saw the scorpion-like tail coming her way. She tried to move, but again wasn't fast enough. The tail dug into her midsection, causing a shattering scream of pain to force its way from her lips. Kenzie roll on the floor, trying to quickly push herself to her feet through the pain, as a deafening roar resounded in the room.

Viper was angry as he killed the Kainde Amedha that had just injured the Ooman. Jumping down from his ledge, he injected himself fully into the battle. He'd been enjoying watching the oomans battle the hard meats. They were very skilled. Firing his shoulder cannon, Viper picked them off one by one. It didn't take long for the room to become silent, as the hard meat lay dead on the floor. Remembering that they still couldn't see him, Viper uncloaked himself. He watched as the female oomans eyes became wide, but he wasn't sure that it was with fright. Her wound was bleeding. Viper was sure it pained her. She smelled of blood and…curiosity? He looked to the other two Oomans in the room. They smelled of curiosity as well, and one smelled of…intrigue.

He scanned the female ooman, making sure her injury wasn't too bad. He took a step closer to try to help her up, but she quickly pushed herself to her feet, taking a step back. Viper paused. She was frightened of him. He held both his hands up in an ooman sign of surrender. One he'd seen often. The female cocked her head to the side studying him.

Viper shifted his attention from her to the older male that was inching his way. His hands were in the same position as Viper's. He came a little closer before the female held out her arm to stop him.

"I don't think you should get any closer Gramps." she spoke.

Viper understood her words, but the last he was not familiar with. Maybe, it was simply the old man's name.

"Would you look at him. He's exquisite." The older male spoke.

"Yea, so are sharks, but you poke and prod them." Kenzie replied.

Viper watched as the male took a few steps back. It was strange to him. He suspected that the male was the one in charge. His early studies with this race, had somewhat proved that. Yet, this small ooman female seemed to be the dominant.

"We should reload." she then spoke gaining Vipers full attention. "Thank you. I'm not sure if you understand me or not, but thanks for saving my life."

She turned and began to reload her weapons. Viper watched silently. Impressed with the skill she possessed, and the care she took in her weapons. He was so engrossed in watching her that he hadn't noticed more of the eggs were opening until she said something.

"Shit." Kenzie looked around her and noticed more of those damn things were opening. "Colby, today's your lucky day." She stated turning to her brother. "I'm going to let you blow them up." Colby smiled. He really did have a thing for explosive. "But just this room, we have to be able to get out of here." She tacked on. Surprisingly her grandfather didn't object.

Colby produced a small spherical object from a compartment on his belt. Setting the timer he threw it directly into the middle of the room. The giant clicked cocking his head.

"It's a bomb. You know explosive. Big boom." Kenzie tried to explain

"Let's go people. Forty-five seconds until it goes boom."

They all headed out of the door, but Kenzie's side was killing her. Making it hard for her to run. Reptilian claws picked her up and threw her over it's massive shoulder. A sharp pain went through her side.

"Damn it." she gritted out.

As they made it into a large room Kenzie heard the explosion and felt the room shake a bit. She looked around from her position. She hadn't been in this part of the structure.

"Where do we go from here?" she heard Colby ask.

The big thing, put her down and she watched as he brought up what looked like a map. She hadn't noticed before that he had long dread like tresses. Maybe, it was because she'd been in a little pain. He was tall to. Kenzie thought it was just because she was short, but he was much taller than her. He was taller than her brother, and he stood a little over six feet. He made a clicking noise and motioned his head towards the right passageway.

"Are you sure?" Kenzie asked, putting blind trust into this, out of this world creature. Again he clicked and motioned. "I guess we're going that way."

They started down that passageway. It was dark. Kenzie, her grandfather, and brother all took out flashlights. They lit up there path as the continued on. Kenzie wasn't sure how long they'd been walking. It felt as if it was a lifetime. Hissing caught all of their attention. Kenzie searched the ledges above her. Before she even had time register what was happening, the big guy whirled around and fired off three shots.

Kenzie watched as the blue light sailed through the air and hit three Glass Mouths. She looked back at the big guy, and saw smoke rising from what looked to be a mounted weapon on his shoulder. Without any warning he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. There must have been more of them.

She was being jostled and that wasn't helping her injury. She heard more hissing and shone her flashlight. She reached over and pulled the weapon from her brother back. She mounted it on the big guys shoulder as she positioned her light. The kick back from this gun was too much for Kenzie to try and shoot it with one hand.

Firing, it took a few times for her to hit the two she saw. She then heard more hissing and her stomach churned. They were going to die. She knew it.

Suddenly coming to a stop the big guy put her down and turned firing. They'd made it to the entrance, and it was well lit. Kenzie handed Colby his gun back, quickly picking up her m16. The room was filled with the sounds of guns as they shot at every thing that came through that door way. That's when Kenzie noticed that the mini bomb they'd set to be tripped had been detonated. She looked at the entrance and it was wider. _That _had been the explosion they heard. Something had gotten out. Kenzie felt sick.

"Now can we blow the damn place up?" she shouted to her grandfather over the gunfire.

"That would be fitting." Daniel responded.

"Set us up Colby." Kenzie told her brother.

Quickly securing the gun on his back, Colby pulled out his baby. A creation of his own, made with C4 and dynamite. He set the timer on the explosive for thirty seconds. He was sure that was more than enough time to get them out of there. The gun fire stopped and Colby looked up briefly to see that there were no more Glass Mouths invading the doorway, but he did hear a slight distant screeching.

"Is it ready?" his grandfather asked him.

"Yes."

"It's strong enough to kill them, right?" Kenzie asked.

Colby smiled. "Strong enough to level a city block."

Colby started it. Watching as the giant creature once again picked up his sister. Colby mentally counted down in his head as they made here way down the exit hallway and out into the open night. "Keep running!" Colby shouted. They had to get father away._…8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...1. _"Get down!" Colby yelled as the bomb detonated.

Every body dropped to the ground as it shook with the force of the explosion. Parts of the structure went flying in all directions. Some fell pretty close to them.

Colby lifted his head to make sure his sister was okay, only to find the creature leaning over her. Colby got up and help up his grandfather. Kenzie stood on her feet after the big creature moved.

"We have a problem." she stated.

Colby looked at the ground beside her. "We sure and the hell do."

He leaned down examining the large claw like print in the dirt. He studied it quickly and knew it was a Glass Mouth.

"One of those things got out." He stated following the direction of the prints. "And it's heading for town."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Predator, which is quite sad, but the characters and storyline are mine.

_Message to the Reviewers_

Ida-criss-wild: That says it all. So glad that you like it.

Cyrosian: Yes that definitely was the word of the day. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully, the future chapters will excite you as well.

Autaumn Wolf: Thanks. Hope you feel that way about the rest.

(Sorry it's so short. Please let me know if you come across something misspelled. Thanks.)

Chapter 4

Kenzie followed her brother's gaze down the dirt road. She was afraid of this exact thing happening. Afraid of those things getting out and coming back into the town. They'd just been rid of them. From the looks of those tracks, this was the mother of all Glass Mouths. This was the thing her grandfather had been looking for.

"We have to get back to town." Kenzie stated limping to the Jeep they'd driven in. "Colby you drive."

As they all got into the jeep, Kenzie paid no attention to the Big Guy. She'd almost forgotten he was there until she heard the clicking sound coming from him. She turned in his direction to see him assessing her. Well, she thought he was assessing her. Considering she couldn't see past that expressionless mask he had on.

"Will, you come with us?" She questioned.

He cocked his head to the side, and she knew without a doubt he was studying her now. Kenzie held her breath. She could only imagine the intensity of his eyes under that mask, and just like horses with nothing but open land, her imagination often ran wild.

"McKenzie we have to go." Her grandfather spoke. She only nodded her head.

Kenzie watched as the big guy became smaller with the distance the vehicle put between them. She faced forward in her seat and took a deep breath.

"What do we do when we get there Gramps?"

Her grandfather turned in his seat to face her. "We kill it."

"How?" Colby inquired.

It was painfully clear to all of them that she wasn't as small as the others. Just by the footprints it looked like she could take on a T-rex or a Spinosaurus. Hell, she was probably the reason they were extinct.

"We hit her with everything we have."

As they neared the town Kenzie saw a path of disfigured trees and old warehouse buildings. She then saw one with a giant outline of a figure running right through the building.

"What we have may not be enough." She stated with a slight gulp.

"Let's hope it is." Daniel responded.

The closer the came to the town, the more Kenzie felt as if she was going to have a heart attack. Never had they been up against anything this big. The big, six legged bug creature wasn't even this big. Screams and gunfire began to fill Kenzie's ears.

"Faster Colby." Daniel instructed.

Kenzie pulled the gun strap off her shoulder and positioned herself in the back seat. The closer they got the louder the screams became and the more the gun shots faded. She tried to take deep calming breaths. She had to stay focused. If she didn't, she ran the risk of having herself, and others killed. Well, those who weren't already dead.

Closing her eyes, she quickly put that thought out of her mind. She had to be positive. Had to think positive. The vehicle swerved and she opened her eyes. She swallowed at the sight of people lying in the road and in front of houses.

Kenzie could see the Glass Mouth in the distance and readied her weapon. She reached in her weaponry belt and took out an extra magazine, just to have it ready.

"Colby don't stop this car. Just keep driving around her. Keep circling until we drop her hideous ass." She told her brother.

"Got it." He replied.

As they neared the ugly bastard, Kenzie positioned the butt of the gun against her right shoulder. Steadying herself for the kick back. She then took aim. Once they were in a good target range, she and her grandfather both began to fire. The Glass Mouth let out a high pitch screeching that was almost enough to make Kenzie eardrums combust.

Before she knew it her magazine was empty and she was switching it out. Colby made a sharp u-turn causing Kenzie to lose balance momentarily, and headed back towards the Glass Mouth which was heading right towards them.

* * *

><p>Colby floored it and tried to maneuver around the big ugly thing. He made it, but the tail swiped at the back of the Jeep lifting it off the ground. He heard a smacking sound in the back seat followed by his sisters' colorful ladylike language.<p>

"Shit. Son of a bitch." And she talked about him.

"Are you okay, Kenzie?" He asked glancing in his rearview mirror. It was following them.

"I'm fine." She gritted through her teeth.

Colby whipped the car around and he could hear Kenzie sliding across the backseat. She let out a grunt as she hit the side. Worrying about his sister, Colby never saw the tail that came there way until it sideswiped the car.

The car went twisting off the road and Colby desperately tried to gain control of it. The car spun in the grass before stopping. Turning the key in the ignition, Colby tried to get it to start, but had no such luck.

"Get out. Get out the car." Daniel stated looking at the approaching alien.

As quickly as possible they all scrambled from the car. Colby put his arm around his sister and they followed their grandfather as quickly as possible into an old warehouse.

"We'll be sitting ducks in." Kenzie managed to get out.

"There's a back way out. All we need to do is get her close enough and set a bomb and blow it sky high." Daniel informed them.

"There's a minor flaw in your plan Gramps." Colby told him.

"Which would be?"

"I left the bombs in the jeep."

"Great." Kenzie stated hobbling to the back of the warehouse. "We're dead."

"No we're not. We'll just come up with something else. I'm too young to die." Daniel told them.

"You?" Colby asked. "Me." He then stated.

"Goodbye cruel, cruel world!" Kenzie exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Would you stop being dramatic?" Her grandfather asked.

"Well, considering that thing is about four feet away from this window, and I'm limited on ammo, I'm going out in an unbelievable fashion."

Colby grabbed Kenzie as they backed away from the window, which was shadowed by the Glass Mouth, but she had her back turned to them. _What was she doing? _Colby wondered.

* * *

><p>Viper started after the car on foot once it was out of sight. He'd been so preoccupied assessing, what he knew was ooman blood running from the female's wound that he hadn't registered her request until they began to drive away. He would go with them. He would help them. It was his mission to get rid of the Kainde Amedha.<p>

Viper knew it would be faster to call his drop ship, but he couldn't run the risk of it being damaged. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck on this planet, without any game to hunt. The entire time his mind continued to wonder to the female ooman. Her injury seemed sever. At least in his eyes, but she was trying hard not to show it. He commended her on her strength. Her ability to hid pain. Just like any other Yautja clan, his to did not expect weakness. It was simply something to be preyed upon.

Viper saw the transportation that the oomans had been using abandoned and stranded in a shallow pit. His attention moved to the three fleeing figures just disappearing into an old building. The Kainde Amedha right behind them.

Coming up behind her, Viper clicked is mandible together. Pulling out his Disc, he threw it with precision, slicing through her back leg, catching it when it came back to him. The Hard Meat let out a hiss, before turning her attention to him. He threw it again this time taking a chunk out her front right arm. He heard the female ooman yell something that made no sense.

The Kainde Amedha's lips pulled apart exposing its teeth before its inner mouth rocket out quickly. Viper took the offensive, letting out a thunderous roar before charging.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own predator or alien. It's heartbreaking, but true. The characters and what not are mine.

_Message to the Reviewers_

_Dark Thunder27: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was trying to write the action as best as possible._

_Ida-criss-wild: Lol I see that Viper has a big fan. I'm sure his ego is just eating that up. Thanks so much for reading._

_Watergoddesskasey: Thank you so much. I'm really glad you like it._

_Inkoholic4U: I really appreciate that. I wanted to try something different. Only time will tell if I truly succeeded, but I'm so grateful for your support and that you like it. As I am to everyone who reads._

_(Please forgive any mistakes that you find. Let me know, and I'll fix them. I'm sorry this is so short. I wanted to get something up for you all, but I've just been so busy. With Thanksgiving coming up, I'll hopefully be able to write more and get up another chapter. I also apologize if this chapter isn't what you were expecting.)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Kenzie heard the thunderous roar and it was like music to her ears. Maybe she wouldn't die today. Maybe, she'd live to see her next birthday. Or at least the next few hours. She looked through the window and saw the Glass Mouth tail connect with the big guy sending him backwards. Or she could die in the next few minutes.

Hobbling away from the window, Kenzie picked up her gun. Again, if she was going to meet her maker, she'd send that ugly bitch to meet hers as well.

"Where are you going?" Colby asked.

"I'm not just going to stand around here and wait for her to eat my ass. I'm going to go out there and help him."

"I'm coming with you."

Kenzie shook her head. "No, you stay here. It's dangerous."

Colby scoffed. "And everything else we've been doing isn't? I'm not a coward. That oversized lizard doesn't scare me…much."

Kenzie simply nodded before making her way to the exit of the warehouse. She opened the door and walked out cautiously, making sure the big guy and the Glass Mouth were both still on the other side of the building.

From where she was Kenzie could clearly see the jeep. If they could get to it, then they'd be able to get rid of this damn thing. They could blow her ass sky high. Kenzie saw a fatal flaw in this. Even if they were able to blow her up, she was sure they would need a big blast to do it, and they may not have enough time to get far enough away. She leaned against the building to support her weight. She was lightheaded and in extreme pain, but she'd be damned if she let that stop her. She had an alien creature to kill. _Think Kenzie. Think._

"Gramps, if you have to estimate, how far are we from home?"

"We're not too far. A mile maybe. Why?"

"If we can lead her back into the town, then we can kill her."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Her grandfather asked.

"We'll blow her up. Hit her with everything Colby has."

"What about the other people?" Colby asked.

"What people? They're dead. And those who aren't probably already got the hell out of dodge." Kenzie replied.

"How do you purpose we lead her back to town?" Gramps asked.

Kenzie looked at Colby with a smile.

"Oh hell no." Colby stated. "Not again."

"Yes, again. I'm glad you have your running shoes on. Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

><p>Viper charged at the Kainde Amedha, revealing his wrist blades. He knew it would be much simpler to shoot her, but he wanted her head as a trophy. He wouldn't however, take another hit like that. Using his wrist blades, he sliced through the side of her with ease. She let out a loud screech. One that Viper barely heard.<p>

He was momentarily distracted by the ooman female emerging from the building. _What the pauk was she doing? _Within a slip second, Viper turned his attention back to the Kainde Amedha, narrowly missing a blow to his head. Charging at her, Viper slammed his body into her hers, knocking her off balance. Using her feet the Kainde Amedha, pushed him off of her.

Viper hit the ground with a hard thud, and once again was distracted, by the sound of the ooman transportation coming to life. He pushed himself onto his feet as he heard the female ooman's voice. Yelling. Screaming.

As the Kainde Amedha switched her attention to the ooman's Viper charged at her, but she'd already taken off towards the oomans. The sound of their weapons firing came closer, and Viper wondered why they weren't moving. Then he realized the weapons were getting louder.

"Get on!" The female ooman shouted as they neared him.

Viper jumped on to the moving transportation, and turned to see the Kainde Amedha chasing after them.

"We're going to blow her up." The female stated.

Viper cocked his head only half listening. What held his attention was the screeching he heard. The screeching, that greeted his hears in different octaves. He tensed and readied his shoulder cannon.

* * *

><p>Kenzie watched the big guy as his whole body tensed. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she heard it. There were more of those things coming. She could hear the distinct differences in the pitches in which they let out that ear bleeding screech.<p>

"Colby drive faster." She commanded her brother.

"I've got the pedal to the metal here, Kenzie."

"Well put it to the damn gold and move this thing faster."

Lifting her gun she mounted it on the back of the jeep. Her side screamed in protest, but she ignored it. At the moment there was nothing should do about it. And if she died, there would still be nothing she could do about it. So right now, screw it. She'd worry about it later. She knew her gun wouldn't be enough to stop this big beast of a thing, but it would slow her down some. That's all she needed to do. The others that were coming…well she was basically winging it now, but was hoping Colby had enough explosives to kill them all.

Kenzie took a few shots at the big Glass Mouth, trying to slow her down. She glanced behind her quickly to see the house come into view. The jeep shook a little and Kenzie noticed that the big guy had jumped out. He was standing in the middle of the road, as Colby brought the car to a stop right in front of the house.

Kenzie heard the big guy let out another thunderous roar, as she fought through the pain in her midsection to get out of the car.

"We've got to work fast before the other ones get here." Daniel stated.

"I think it's too late for that." Colby replied staring into the distance.

"Alright, well since I can't move that fast anyway, I'll hold them off and you two can set them up." Kenzie suggested.

Her brother and grandfather both nodded before heading off hurriedly around the house. Kenzie's plan had been to lure the big Glass Mouth to the house and blow it up. There was a bomb shelter under the basement in the house. They could hide there while they blew the bitch to smithereens. She hadn't thought about what would happen if more came. Hell, she didn't think there were anymore.

It felt like time had completely stopped as she saw the other Glass Mouths come into view. Out of the corner of her eyes, Kenzie could see the big guy charge at the large alien. She began to shoot at the smaller ones that were in range, listening out for her brother. She continued to fire until she heard the gun click.

To her luck, Kenzie was completely out of ammo in her assault rifle. She pulled out her handguns and began to fire, but knew they wouldn't do her much good. Just as quickly as she pulled them out to use, she was replacing them with another weapon, having used all of those bullets.

A loud screech caught Kenzie's attention as she saw a Glass Mouth headed her way. Pulling out her machete Kenzie scrambled back a few feet. She knew she'd have to be careful. Too close and the blood could make contact with her skin.

A flying object flew through the air. What looked like to Kenzie, from the short glimpse she got, to be some sort of circular weapon. She watched as it made it's way back to the big guy. He caught it in midair his eyes still on the larger alien.

She was grateful for his help. She would have been even more grateful had he not missed. She immediately turned her attention back towards the Glass Mouth and noticed it wasn't charging her anymore. _What was it waiting on? _

Kenzie didn't have to ponder it long. She soon saw the creatures head slipping slowly from its body. The big guy hadn't missed. Her relief was short lived however as she saw another one of those things coming her way. She readied herself, but gunshots took this one down. She turned behind her to see her grandfather.

"Colby's almost done." He told her turning to the street and firing at more of the Glass Mouths.

Kenzie turned her head just as the large Glass Mouth's scorpion like tail pierced through the side of the big guy. Without thinking Kenzie ran at full speed for the ugly thing, ignoring her grandfather's calls. Gripping her machete, Kenzie sliced through the side of the hideous bitch. Causing it to launch the big guy across the street and towards the house.

Skidding to a stop, she noticed that there were more smaller Glass Mouth approaching. _There isn't enough explosive._

Air was knocked out of Kenzie as she hit the ground. Landing on her already injured side. She looked up to see the big guy take aim at the large Glass Mouth, only for his gun to be knocked off his shoulder, to Kenzie only knew where.

* * *

><p>Viper had, had enough of this. As much as he wanted to take her head as a trophy, he couldn't allow the female to be injured any more. As he locked on with his cannon, the Kainde Amedha swung her tail. Viper ducked narrowly missing the blow, but his cannon wasn't as lucky. It went flying off in some direction. <em>Pauk.<em>

"It's ready!" He heard the younger ooman male yell.

Throwing his disk, he leaned down grabbing the female ooman and hauling her over his shoulder all in one swift motion. Catching the disk as it came back. Running towards the other oomans, Viper risked letting go of the female. She instantly wrapped her arms around him to keep herself from falling. Setting his explosive he took it off and flung it behind him.

"What…was…that?" The female asked between being jostled.

Following the other oomans into the structure he could hear all the Glass Mouth screeching in the background. He made his way down an incline behind the males. Following the older one, when the younger one stopped to do something. When they stopped he sat the female down.

"What was that thing?" She asked gripping her midsection tightly as blood seeped through her hands.

"It's a bomb. You know explosive. Big boom" He mimicked her.

She seemed shocked for a moment, before her lips formed what he knew was a small ooman smile.

He looked around him and noticed that they were in a small space. It was filled floor to ceiling with boxes and crates. Viper went to scan them when he felt a small shake. Too small to be his explosive. He looked to the male oomans.

Soft hands reached out and touched his side. Vipers head turned to the small female. She was examining his wound. One that hadn't started to affect him yet. Mostly due to adrenaline.

"You're bleeding. It must hurt." She told him.

Viper cocked his head to the side, studying her. It was obvious that her wound pained her and was much more severe than his, yet she worried about him. He clicked his mandibles.

"It is fine."

The female's hand stilled and her eyes grew. "You can understand me?" She asked.

Viper simply nodded his head. A large blast irrupted and Viper reached out to grab the female as she swayed. He steadied himself and her. When he went to sit her back up, he saw that her eyes were closed.

Running through his scans, he saw that her heart was still beating, but her breathing was a bit shallow. Viper, shook his head and lay her down. The female had passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Message to the reviewer.

Watergoddesskasey: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Ida-criss-wild: Thanks. I'm so happy that you like it.

ShadowsInLight: Thank you. Means a lot to me.

Inkoholic4U: Thank you for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Predators/Aliens. It's sad, but true. The characters and what not are mine.

_(Sorry for the long wait. I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for the shortness of the two before it. I hope you all enjoy it. If you see any mistakes please let me know. Enjoy!)_

* * *

><p>Colby set out the cot for the big thing to lay his sister on. Retrieving the first aid kit from on of the many boxes, he rummaged through it taking out the needed materials to attend to her wounds. He poured alcohol into a small cup, before dropping a needle in to sterilize it.<p>

The cut on Kenzie's midsection seemed pretty deep and Colby suspected it would need stitches. He wasn't as good at doing them as his sister, but they held and they were much better than their grandfather's. His often looked like the attempt of a cat playing with yarn.

Dropping to his knees beside the cot, Colby took the scissors he'd retrieved from the first aid kit and positioned them at the bottom of Kenzie's shirt. He didn't have time to cut as he was snatched up. Colby was only vaguely aware of the slight pain that he felt in his arm due to the fact that his eardrums seemed to shatter at the loud roar resounding off of the walls in the small space.

"He wasn't going to hurt her." Colby heard his grandfather speak from behind him. He was more focused on the mask that he was face to face with.

Colby watched as the big thing cocked his head to the side before releasing him and shoving him a bit. Colby moved his arm around. It hurt a little, but not too much. He still didn't appreciate how the mammoth of a thing just grabbed him up. He would give him a few words and slap him around a bit…in his mind.

Going back to his sister, Colby began to clean her injuries after cutting her shirt up to her chest. The wound on her midsection was a bit deeper than Colby had originally thought. Lacing the thread through the needle, he positioned it at one end of the wound. He was about to began when he heard a low growl. He'd been aware of the big creature watching him this whole time. Colby was glad he hadn't done what he did the first time, or he'd be forced to kick his giant ass…in his mind.

"I'm closing the wound so it can heal together properly." Colby informed him.

Without waiting for a reply or sound of acknowledgement, Colby set to work. He knew he should have given her something, but considering she had passed out he really didn't have much of a choice. He had to stitch her.

Finishing up, Colby tied off the end before cutting the thread. He was glad he or his grandfather weren't seriously injured as well. He doubted he could do another stitching job at this moment. Let alone one on himself.

Sitting in one of the fold out chairs, Colby watched as the big creature studied his sister. That was his guess at least. Considering he couldn't tell because of the mask. Colby then looked over to his grandfather who was writing something in a new field journal. He watched as the old man looked up at the big dude before going back to writing in his journal. Colby rolled his eyes. _Typical._

"That's McKenzie. Kenzie for short." Colby spoke, turning his attention back to the humanoid thing. He knew he understood him. "What's your name?"

"Viper."

Colby cocked an eyebrow. "Like the snake?"

Colby waited for a moment until he realized that Viper didn't plan on answering him. He watched as Viper turned his attention towards the many boxes stacked almost to the ceiling.

"I'm Colby. This is my Gramps, Daniel and Kenzie's my sister." Again Viper didn't answer.

Instead Colby watched as he took one of the boxes from the top and opened it. Colby could only imagine what was in that box. Ever since this alien apocalyptic invasion of creatures they'd been stocking up on nonperishable items. All sorts of canned and boxed foods, along with personal care products, clothes, medication and ammunition. Kenzie had an entire box full of books and another two filled to the top with nothing but bubble gum. While his grandfather had a box with empty journals just waiting to be filled.

Colby watched as Viper pulled a small box from the larger one and opened it. He could barely contain his laughter as Viper pulled out one of the packages inside.

* * *

><p>Viper held up the small yellow package and examined it. Putting the small box down, he tore the wrapping off the item. It was a little blue object. One end being thicker than the other. Pushing on the smaller end, Viper was surprised to discover that it moved. He soon discovered something was hidden inside.<p>

Viper took a finger and ran it over the soft but firm white piece that had been produced. He pulled it from the blue holder it was in and noticed it had a thin white tail. He turned to the males to see them both watching him. The younger of the two laughing.

"What is this?" He asked holding up the item.

"That's Kenzie's. It's…an item females use." The young male, Colby replied.

Viper couldn't imagine what is was used for. The females of his species didn't use anything that looked like this. Nothing even close. Then again she was not of his species.

"Perhaps it is an ear plugs." Viper spoke aloud. He was aware that oomans often used those while in battle when shooting weapons.

"Perhaps not." The male stated drawing Vipers attention. "It's a plug all right. Just not for her ears." Colby laughed.

"Then where does she put it?" Viper inquired.

"Where the sun doesn't shine. Well at least one of the places the sun doesn't shine." The young male supplied.

This answer further puzzled Viper. There were a vast amount of places that the sun didn't shin. Viper found it wasteful for her to throw them in random places. What was the point in that? From what he saw it didn't do anything. Maybe it would activate in the dark. Viper fixed it to hang from his belt for later examination.

Turning back to the wall of boxes, he pulled down another one. This one was filled with different ooman foods. With each box that he opened, Viper found something new. Some things that were familiar and other things that were not.

It was only after his curiosity was satiated that he felt the affects of his injury. Adrenaline just now wearing off. Removing the solution from his belt he went about applying it to the wound. He would have offered it for the female, but he knew it was too strong for her sensitive flesh.

Once finished, Viper sank to the floor beside the female. By his calculations it was dark outside. The beginning of the ooman sleep cycle. Not that he needed to, but he would wait until morning to leave. It was his duty by honor to make sure the female was okay.

Viper turned his attention to the older male and began to study him as he seemed to be doing to him. It puzzled Viper as to why none of them had been afraid of him. Then again after taking on numerous Kainde Amedha, he'd be surprised if something did scare them.

"Where did you learn to speak our language?" The older male asked. Viper remembered the younger one saying his name was Daniel.

"How do you know it is not my language as well?" Daniel offered no reply. "Where did you learn to speak it?" Viper then asked.

"Well, I was taught."

"Then you have your answer." Viper replied.

"Gramps, you just got burned." The younger male laughed. Something Viper noticed he did a lot.

His statement however, was another that confused Viper. The older man clearly was not on fire and he didn't seem to be in pain. Viper could neither smell or see smoke. He finally decided that it was an ooman thing and let it go. The old man wrote something else, Viper noticed, before looking back at him.

"How old are you?" Daniel asked.

Viper cocked his head to the side regarding Daniel from behind his mask for a moment before turning to the female. "Older than you."

Viper knew that oomans aged differently then Yautja. Even with Daniel's white sprinkled hair, Viper knew that he was older.

The female stirred slightly and Viper quickly scanned her to make sure that she was doing fine. All things were in order.

"Viper. Where did you get that name?" Daniel asked.

"From my bearer. Where did you get yours?"

"Interesting. My father." Daniel mumbled while writing frantically.

* * *

><p>As Colby listened to the exchange of questions and answers, he wondered if his grandfather could tell that Viper was annoyed. He definitely could. It was a wonder that the big dude hadn't snatched his Gramps up yet. At this moment Colby wanted to. He knew his grandfather would keep with this questioning all night if allowed to. Instead, he sat back in his chair with his hands behind his head. He did what he often did when he wasn't fighting for his life. He thought about Haley.<p>

~ Running. What everyone seemed to be doing a lot of lately. Something was wrong. Where were all of these things coming from? How did they get here and what were they? Where was the damn government when you needed them? A million different questions. Not one solid answer.

Colby ran as fast as his legs would take him towards the ugly thing against the advisement of his sister. He could hear her trying to catch up with him as she screamed for him to stop, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. Not until he had Haley safely beside him. One of those things had grabbed her and he was willing to fight through them all to save her.

Dodging holes and pieces of houses, Colby raced after them. He could hear the cries of those who were grabbed. Taken. How those ugly things managed to grab anything was a mystery to Colby. One he didn't care to figure out. All he cared about at the moment was getting Haley back. The damn things were moving fast and it seemed when he thought he was getting closer he was actually getting father away.

Against his command, his body began to shut down and he collapsed to the ground. Kenzie was there beside him in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Colby couldn't reply. All he could was sit there as a single tear escaped one of his eyes. He was helpless. He couldn't even save the girl he loved. He'd promised to protect her after her family was killed and he couldn't do that. He'd broken his promise. He'd lost her. She was gone. ~

Colby hadn't realized that he'd closed his eyes. Not until he opened them. His heart was beating fast and he automatically brought a hand to his chest. He looked over to find that not only had his grandfather ceased his questioning, but he was on one of the cots asleep. Colby looked at Viper to see the hollow eyes of the mask aimed right at him.

"Your heart is beating fast. You are afraid."

Colby didn't try to figure out how he knew that. "No." He answered simply.

Propping his feet up on the chair his grandfather had vacated, Colby once again leaned back in his chair. There was no point in him getting out a cot. He wouldn't sleep. He hardly ever slept. Images of that night invaded his dreams. He could sleep when he was dead.

"Where are you from?" Colby asked just to make conversation.

"The Imperial Blue Clan."

Colby turned to look at Viper. "Clan?"

"It is…like a big family."

"I know what a clan is. Where do you live?"

"Far." Viper answered him simply.

Colby decided to let it drop. He doubted he'd be able to comprehend whatever it was Viper would tell him anyway.

Colby looked up at the ceiling again wondering what it looked like outside of these four walls. He wonder if the place he'd called home for all of his life would even be recognizable. If all the houses had been demolished in the blast. He also wondered what Viper's bomb had been made from and if he could make more himself. He wondered until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

><p>Kenzie's eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes and turned over on her side. Immediately she wished she hadn't. Pain rocket through her and she let out a low hiss through her teeth. She bit back the curse that hung on her lips and sat up with a grunt.<p>

A low purr could be heard and Kenzie felt herself relaxing. She looked around finding both her brother and her grandfather asleep. She then looked to the end of the cot and saw the big guy sitting on the floor. She gave a small smile as she got up.

Going to one of the boxes she knew held medical supplies, she searched though it until she found some extra strength Advil. She needed something to take this pain in her side away. She threw two of the pills into her mouth, dry swallowing.

Walking back over to the cot she sat beside the big guy. She didn't know what time it was, but she knew it was morning. She was anxious to see what had become of the place she called home. She wanted to wake her grandfather and ask him where they went from here. She wanted to wake Colby and have him go outside with her, but she knew that he'd probably just gotten to sleep.

The silence in the room ticked on. Neither of them saying anything. Kenzie was well aware that he could speak. Or was it just a figment of her imagination? Something she'd just thought happened? Only one way to find out.

"I'm Kenzie."

"I know." Came the reply.

"What's your name?"

"Viper." He sighed.

Kenzie laughed. "I see my grandfather has been grilling you with questions. I promise not to ask as many."

"You are curious."

"Very." Kenzie answered.

"Why?"

She laughed. "There are tons of reasons why, but I'll settle for knowing what you are."

"Yautja."

"Yah-cha?" Kenzie tried. The word feeling odd on her tongue.

"Yes." Viper stated at her attempt. "You are still curious."

"What do you look like? Will you take your mask off?"

She watched as Viper cocked his head to the side. She knew that he was studying her. Probably contemplating her questions. She watched as he reached up and took a tube from one side. It released with a hissing sound. He then proceeded with the others. Kenzie prepared herself for what she may see.

As he removed the mask, Kenzie let out a light gasp. She'd tried to prepare herself, but she hadn't done such a good job.

His face housed two sets of mandible that framed his mouth. She'd been able to tell from the mask that his head was rather large, and she hadn't been wrong. Where a nose should have been there was a small protrusion. His eyes a brilliant green. His dreadlock like tresses flowed from his head, seeming to grow that way. His face a shade of tan.

Kenzie looked back at his eyes. Something about them enticed her. They were calming. He may not have been the most handsome thing, but he was damn sexy compared to the Glass Mouths. Kenzie let a small smile play on her lips as she reached out to grab one of the tresses. Only to stop herself as pain broke through her midsection. Kenzie grunted in pain and she heard the purring sound from before. Her head snapped to Viper.

"Are you making that sound?"

The purr stopped. "Yes."

"It's nice."

Silence once again took over. Kenzie tried waiting patiently for her brother and Gramps to wake up, but she'd never really been good at patience.

"Will you take me outside?" She asked turning to Viper.

She watched as he slipped his mask back on and headed over to the door. When he stopped to look at it, she could only wonder what he was doing. Then it hit her. _He doesn't know how to open it. _

Getting up from the cot, Kenzie moved past him to open the door. She allowed him to walk out first. She followed him up the stairs and watched as he effortlessly pushed the top hatch open. She could hear debris falling as he did so.

Once he was out he help her out. Kenzie knew that it would be bad, but she hadn't expected this. Everything had been leveled. There wasn't an intact house anywhere. Some things were even still on fire. She was at a lost for words. Only one thing came into her mind. _Where will we go from here?_

* * *

><p>Viper saw the expression on the females face. He felt the worry come off of her. Everything she knew was gone. He'd never known how him blowing up cities affected those who lived there until now. It left them with nowhere to go. Never before had he cared until now. The female was his responsibility. It seemed that now he would have to look after her.<p>

"When they wake, we will leave"

"And go where?" Kenzie asked him.

"Home."

"Look around. My home is gone. There's nothing left."

"My home." Viper informed her.

"Your home?" She questioned.

"Yes. I am responsible for you now. I destroyed your home. You are in my care. You must come with me." Viper knew what he'd just said was a lie, but she didn't. For some reason he didn't want to leave the female.

"You mean my family and I?"

Viper nodded. "Yes. There are a few more oomans that live on our home ship."

"You mean humans?"

"Yes, oomans."

"Humans."

"Oomans."

"Humans."

Viper shook his head realizing that they would get no where if he continued to respond in that way, so he agreed with her. "Yes, them."

"Wait. Did you say ship?"

"Yes." Viper answered.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a space cowgirl."

Viper thought about what she said. He knew of cowgirls from a hunt he taken long ago, but to have one in space was illogical. He'd never heard that before. Again he brushed it off as another ooman thing. Between the female and the young male, he figured he'd be learning a lot of ooman things very soon.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Kenzie asked for what was probably the hundredth time. She knew she was most likely getting on everyone's nerves, but it felt as if they'd been traveling for hours.<p>

Telling her brother and grandfather about packing up and heading to live on a ship in outer space was easier than she thought it would be. Colby was all for going somewhere knew. He was sick of the Glass Mouths and figured there wouldn't be any aboard a ship. Her grandfather had been all too excited about the chance to study more of Viper's species.

The hard part was getting all the boxes and crates loaded onto the little ship Viper beckoned. It took a few times to get all of the boxes to his travel ship and stored away. Kenzie refused to go into outer space without things that she needed. It just wasn't happening. So after a few trips and a few annoyed men, everything had been loaded onto the main ship and they were ready to go.

Kenzie knew that they'd probably been traveling about an hour or two, but with the vast amount of darkness it made it feel as if it was going on forever. Sure she saw the occasional star, or gas ball as Viper had called it when she though they were going to hit it, but that was it. There was nothing else for her to do.

It was as if hunting those damn Glass Mouths had rendered her incapable when it came to dealing with down time. She was slowly going out of her mind. Finally, becoming tired of the glares Colby sent her every time she sighed, Kenzie headed out of the room they were in and down the hall to the control room.

"Are we almost there?" She asked walking up beside Viper.

"No."

"Well, we've been to infinity and beyond. There's nothing left after that except maybe oblivion." Kenzie propped herself against the dashboard. "Are we lost?"

"No."

"Would you tell me if we got lost?"

"No, but we are not lost. Impossible."

Kenzie raised an eyebrow. "It's impossible for us to get lost?"

"Yes."

Kenzie shrugged. "If you say so."

"I do." Was Viper's reply.

"Can I explore?" Kenzie asked him. Viper looked at her. His green eyes meeting her hazel ones as he cocked his head to the side. "You know…look around." She stated.

"Yes." Viper responded. "You can explore."

Kenzie pushed off of the dashboard and headed out of the sliding door. She walked down the hallways past the room she'd originally been in. She looked down as she walked. The floor was a flood of white smoke and she didn't want to chance tripping over anything.

Stopping at every door. She peered inside after it slid open. One room she discovered was a bathroom. She knew this because of the giant sized toilet in the corner. Yeah, she'd definitely fall into that. There was a pool in the middle of the room. Water the color of moss and mold. She scrunched up her nose. The sink looked simple enough to maneuver, but she wouldn't get her hopes up. There was also what looked like a shower.

Another room, she found, was a bedroom. It was simple enough. With just a bed in the middle. It sat low and was covered in different color fur. They looked soft enough. Other than the bed, there were a few shelves in the room, but nothing more.

Upon entry to the next room, she discovered it was a kitchen. This room was right beside the room she'd been in originally, which was a dining room. There was another door inside the kitchen that she was sure led to the dining room. There were a few counters and a large refrigerator along with some cabinets, a few drawers, and a sink.

After leaving that room she headed to the last door on the right. She knew the one on the left headed to the storage room. That's were all of the boxes and crates were. Kenzie waited for a few seconds before realizing that the door wouldn't open. She looked down and saw that it had a keypad of some sort, but instead of numbers there were figures.

Having explored every place in the ship, well every place she could be in, Kenzie headed back to the control room. She stepped inside after the door slid opened and walked over to the control board leaning against it.

"Done exploring?" Viper asked.

"Yes and I'm still bored."

"Come." Viper beckoned her with one of his talons.

* * *

><p>Viper reached out and gently grabbed the female as she moved forward. He was surprised when she did not flinch away from his touch. Again, nothing about the female should shock him.<p>

Pulling her down into his lap, he took her hand and put it on the toggle that controlled the direction of the ship. He then took her other hand and placed it by the thruster control swivel ball.

"Fly the ship." He told her moving his hands from hers.

"What? No! I'll kill us all!"

"Impossible. I am here to help. Fly the ship." She nodded at him. He tapped her right hand. "Steering. Keep it straight ahead." He tapped her left hand. "Accelerator. Up to go faster. Down to go slower."

Viper could tell that the female was nervous, but he had to give her something to do. She'd asked him nine times in two ooman hours if they'd made it yet. It was driving him a little insane. She had no patience. A quality she'd need if she was ever to be considered a great warrior instead of just a good one.

While she was worried about wrecking the ship and killing them all, Viper wasn't worried in the least. He'd set the ship to autopilot, but he'd let her think she was flying if it got her to stop asking that same question.

The females legs felt warmed pressed against his own. She'd changed her ooman coverings when she got aboard the ship. Her bottom covering only going about mid-thigh. Viper knew it wasn't a simple loincloth. It was connected in the middle. Her small top covering was thin and did nothing to protect her shoulders and arms. They to felt warm against his chest.

He found her ooman hair fascinating. It didn't grow in tresses like his. It grew in thin strings. Viper gently slid a talon through it. Feeling the silky softness of it. He leaned back in order to dip his head. He slowly weaved his mandible through it and he felt the female stiffen a bit. Viper let a low purr start within his stomach and it vibrated throughout his entire body.

"So…um how long do we have until we make it to the home ship?" Kenzie asked.

Viper removed his mandible from her hair and leaned back. "A week." He stated after cutting off his purr.

He heard the female let out a sigh. "What am I suppose to do for that long?"

"Fly the ship, explore, sleep, eat."

"Those things only take up so much time." Kenzie told him.

Viper didn't reply. Instead he relaxed in his seat while she "flew" the ship. He would find something for the female to do later when she was sleeping. He couldn't deal with her asking if they were there every other ooman hour.

* * *

><p>"I think Viper likes McKenzie."<p>

Colby snapped his head up to look at his grandfather. "Is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then don't say awkward things like that until you are sure." Colby told him.

Colby sat back in the chair he was in, and wondered what was wrong with his grandfather. He'd just said an alien liked his granddaughter without blinking an eye. The old man definitely had a few screws loose. His excitement about going to live on a ship in outer space with extraterrestrial creatures worried Colby. Granted he was ready to start anew some where as well, he hadn't been as excited as his grandfather.

Colby turned back to what he was doing. Listing all possible compounds and components that could have made up Viper's bomb. He was determined to figure it out. He'd thought about asking Viper but had the distinct feeling he wouldn't get too far.

When he was sure he'd thought of every compound and mixture, Colby put his pencil down and thought about something else. Life on an alien ship. He wondered what it would be like. Different from what he was use to he was sure. Kenzie had said there were other humans. He wondered just how many and if any of them would be his age. Probably not.

Colby wondered if there were different types of activity rooms and what they did for fun. He would figure it all out when he got there.

Growing tired of his wondering, Colby decided to wander the ship. Maybe his sister had found something to curb her boredom.

Leaving out of the dinning room, Colby headed down the hall through the mist of smoke to the control room. As the door slid open he walked in finding his sister in Viper's lap. Yes, she'd definitely found something to do.

As he looked at Kenzie sitting in Viper's lap with her hand on what looked like a game joystick, he could only hope that she wasn't flying the ship.

"We're all going to die. You know that, right?" Colby asked walking up beside the two.

"Eventually." Came the reply from Viper.

Colby rolled his eyes. "Sooner than you think with her driving."

"Shut up Colby." Kenzie responded. "I'm doing fine."

Colby didn't respond to that. Instead he decided to mess with her in another way. "Comfy?" He asked with a smirk.

"Stupid?" Kenzie threw back with a smirk of her own.

"Grow up." Colby replied.

"You first." Kenzie countered.

* * *

><p>Viper was relieved when the two had finally stopped bickering and Colby left. His patients, which he prided himself on, was thinning.<p>

The room had become silent as the female focused on manning the controls. She seemed to enjoy flying the ship and Viper enjoyed the silence. It truly was golden.

Viper thought back to the two bickering. It reminded him of his brother and himself. Always arguing over who was the best at whatever they were doing. In Viper's mind there shouldn't have been no argument. He was the best. Or at least that's what he thought when he was younger. Now he realized that he and C'bra were equal. Even more so now.

A blinking red light began with short beeps and the female tensed.

"Oh no! What did I do?" She asked frantic.

Viper clicked his mandibles amused. "It is only a transmission call."

"Oh."

Viper opened the call wave and heard his Uncle begin speaking in their native language.

"I take it you were successful." The Elder clicked.

"Yes, Elder." Was Viper's click response.

"Your father tells me that you are bringing your new mate and their family." S'kta then clicked.

Viper looked at the female who was still concentrating on flying. "Yes. I am."

The Elder chuckled. "You and C'bra become more alike each full cycle. I look forward to meeting her." With that the call was ended.

"You speak in clicks?" Kenzie asked him after a moment.

He knew what he considered normal words she considered clicks. "Yes." He answered opting for the simple way out.

Again silence loomed in the room. It was soon broken by a low growl. Removing the female's hands from the controls he went about the act of putting it on autopilot. Lifting her from his lap he stood himself.

"It is time to eat." Viper told her before heading out of the door.

* * *

><p>Kenzie was more than tired and beyond ready to go to sleep. After eating she'd flown the ship a little more until Viper kicked her out for her excessive yawning. She tried to tell him it wasn't because she was tired, but because she needed oxygen. He hadn't bought it and sent her out. She'd wondered around for a little while before deciding to rummage through the box she'd made Colby get for her. After finding something to sleep in she ventured to the bathroom.<p>

The shower was huge. It took her a while to realize that the two buttons she kept pushing didn't turn it on. Instead all she had to do was step inside. The two buttons she discovered after messing with them some more controlled the temperature.

After scanning the contents on the small shelf she decided the purple substance was bath wash. She really should have brought her own, but was too lazy to look through more boxes. Once thoroughly clean, and her hair soaked as well thanks to the oversized shower head, Kenzie got out of the shower and looked around for a towel, but only found large cloths. Shrugging, she grabbed one and dried her body before drying her hair as best as possible. She slipped into her clothes before getting her discarded ones. She'd forgotten her toothbrush and she had to get it.

It took her longer to find the toothbrush and toothpaste than it had to find something to wear. When she did finally find it she headed back into the bathroom. Upon entrance, Kenzie's jaw dropped. She hadn't been expecting to see a dripping wet, naked Viper.

"Oh my that's huge." She whispered to herself as her eye were drawn to his lower body.

Viper met her gaze as he slowly wrapped a cloth around his waist. "Did you need the lavatory?"

"Um…yeah." Kenzie responded walking over to the sink.

Kenzie wet her toothbrush before applying toothpaste. She then began to brush her teeth. She was aware of the eyes on her. She turned to look at Viper as she slowly brushed.

"What is that?"

Kenzie spit in the sink before answering him. "A toothbrush."

"What is the substance on it?"

"Toothpaste."

"What is it for?" Viper asked picking up the toothpaste container.

"To…keep your teeth clean and kill germs."

Kenzie went back to brushing her teeth and was a bit uncomfortable with the way Viper continued studying her. She quickly finished and rinsed her mouth.

"Are you ready to sleep?"

"Yes. I just have to find my brother and grandfather."

"They are already in their sleeping quarters."

"Okay. Well, lead the way."

Kenzie followed Viper out of the bathroom still aware that he had on nothing but that cloth. He stopped at the door she wasn't able to get into earlier. She watched as he keyed in a code and the door slid open.

This room was a little bigger than the other she'd seen with more shelves. There was also another door on the other side. The bed in the middle of the room was much like the other one. She looked around and felt so small in the room. Even more so with Viper there, standing what she guess was three feet taller than her.

"What's behind that door?" Kenzie asked gesturing. "Trophy room."

"Like sports trophies?" When Viper didn't answer she figured he didn't know what sports were. "Guess not." She stated.

Kenzie watched as Viper took what looked like a loin cloth from one of the shelves. Without warning, he allowed the cloth around his waist to fall exposing his substantial manhood. Kenzie had never really been a shy person, so she didn't take shame in taking free, quick peek before looking away.

"Where are you sleeping?" Kenzie asked once he was dressed. Or at least what she knew he considered dressed.

"There." Viper stated pointing to the bed.

"Then where am I sleeping?"

"There." Was his reply, while pointing again.

"We're sleeping…together?"

"Yes. You are my responsibility now. It's…custom that we share quarters."

Kenzie cocked her head to the side. In her opinion what he'd just said sounded like a load of crap, but then again it may really be his custom. She let out a deep breath and walked over to the bed. It was rather big, so maybe she could stay on one side and him on the other.

Kenzie climbed into the bed and climbed under the furs. They felt good to her skin. She felt the other side of the bed sink after the light overhead went out. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her first night in space. She was actually looking forward to a peaceful sleep. Something she hadn't had for ten months.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Predators. It's heartbreaking, but true. The OC are however mine.**

_Message to the Reviewer:_

_Jaevees: Thank you so much. I'm truly glad that you are enjoying it._

_ShadowsInLight: Yes, he's being super sneaky. That damn Viper._

_Inkoholic4U: That was very smooth talking on his part. I'm guessing your name is Haley. The tampon…well…um…yeah. Lol._

_DarkThunder27: I know. It seems Yautja aren't familiar with the ooman concept of dating…Lol. I'm glad it kept you entertained. That's what I was going for._

_Watergoddesskasey: Thanks!_

_DaiKuro-chan: Oh you poor thing. I'll mail you a Yautja to keep you warm. Lol. I'm glad it kept your interest._

**P.S: I had a very hard time finding Yautja foods. So I came up with my own. If anyone knows a good guide where I can find that information, then please let me know. Until then I'll just keep using my imagination. Thanks.**

**Guide:**

**J'ga: Yellow fruit, the size and shape of an apple with a tough outer layer like and orange, but slightly harder.**

**H'ghlan: A planet much similar to earth, but orange in color. Lots of Vegetations and small prey that pose minimal threat.**

**Pa'de: Animal the size of a bear, brown and yellow with three rows of sharp teeth and five legs. Found on planet U'an.**

**U'an: Planet that is good for game hunting.**

* * *

><p>Kenzie was growing irritated with all the damn clicking going on around her. Viper had been on the same call for at least an hour Kenzie was guessing, and clicking was all she'd been hearing. It didn't help her irritation that she knew they were speaking about her. Or at least they had been. It was like going to get a pedicure and the people doing it spoke another language. As soon as you pulled your shoe off they started talking frantically, and you just knew they were talking about you. Kenzie didn't like being left out of the circle.<p>

Frustrated, she let go of the ship wheel and got up from Viper's lap. She walked out of the control room and headed to the storage chamber. She would find something to do.

After looking at the many crates and boxes she decided to label them. That would make it easier for her to find things and give her something to pass time. First, she had to find a marker though.

She rummaged through a few boxes before she actually came across one, but she noticed everything was mixed together. Some clothes with bathroom items. Some food with clothes. Deciding to start from nothing, Kenzie took the boxes she could reach, that weren't under anything and dumped them out. She was going to sort everything by item and whose it was.

Sitting in the middle of the mess she'd just made, Kenzie set about folding the clothes and separating them by person. She hadn't realized she'd gotten this many clothing items for herself. Things ranging from tank tops to sweaters. Shorts to pants. There were even a few dresses and pieces of lingerie she definitely didn't remember getting, but then again she had just yanked things off of hangers in a haste when stocking up. She had about ten pairs of shoes so far from what she'd emptied. Mostly tennis shoes, but there was a pair of nice sandals, a pair of flip flops, and a pair of heels. She also came across a pair of combat boots.

As she continued to separate the items she thought about her mom. The way they use to sit in the middle of the living room at Christmas time wrapping toys for the orphanage. Kenzie always had so much fun during those times and it made her feel good to know they were bringing joy to others.

Kenzie took a deep breath. Thinking about her parents was always hard. It had only been a little over seven months since they were taken from her.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Kenzie got back to work. Once she had all the clothes folded and separated she moved on to the food. Separating them by bags, cans, and boxes.

The smell of food pulled Kenzie's attention away from repacking a few boxes. She turned towards the door to see Viper standing there with a tray balanced on one hand.

"It is time for you to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Kenzie replied.

That was a lie. She was more than hungry, but she was also still irritated with him from earlier. An irritation she just remembered upon seeing him.

"You must be hungry. It is well into the last meal cycle."

"Huh? Cycle?"

"Yes."

"What are you talking about?"

Viper walked over and placed the tray on the floor beside her. He watched her as she closed the box she'd been filling.

"Oomans have hours. Yautja have cycles."

"Humans." Kenzie corrected him. "So it's like times of the day."

"Sei-i."

"Is that a yes?" Kenzie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Viper nodded. "Yes. That is a yes."

Kenzie looked down at the bowl on the tray. She picked up one of the fruits. It was the size of a strawberry, but resembled a grape in shape and was oddly orange. She bit into it and discovered it housed a citrus flavor. After eating the rest she picked up another fruit. This one in the shape of a triangle on crack. Also the same size as a strawberry and green. Kenzie bit into that one to find it sour. She wasn't a fan or sour things and sat it to the side. Her next item she noticed had been cut into pieces. It was yellow and from what she could tell, if put back together, it was the size of an apple. Kenzie took a bite of one of the pieces and almost moaned out loud. It was juicy, soft, and sweet. Kenzie picked up another piece.

* * *

><p>Viper watched as the female went through the food and selected what she liked. Viper made note of this for future reference. He watched her fascinated as her small hands handled the fruit. He was more fascinated with the way her ooman mouth worked.<p>

He watched as she took a bite of the smoked meat he'd brought her. Watched as she pulled back her thick fleshy lips, exposing her blunt teeth and bit. It was different, the way her jaw worked as she chewed. What Viper really enjoyed most was when her flat tongue darted out to lick her fleshy lips. That particular gesture did something to his sex organ that he could not explain.

"Are you going to watch me the entire time I eat?" Kenzie asked him.

"It is fascinating."

"It's creepy."

"Creepy?" Viper asked. He wasn't familiar with the word.

"Uncomfortable." The female offered.

Once the female was done eating, Viper watched her write on a few of the boxes that surrounded her and then push one to a different side of the storage quarter. Deciding she would most likely hurt herself, considering most of the boxes were bigger than she was, Viper helped.

"Can you get those boxes down for me?" Kenzie asked him after they'd finished moving the others.

"H'ko." Viper replied.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"You have been doing this for…hours. It is enough for the full cycle."

"Speak English."

Viper furrowed his large brow at her request. Was he not speaking English? He thought he was. He must have been really confused, because the female let out a breath.

"Full cycle?" She asked.

"It is a Yautja day. Longer than an ooman day."

"Longer. Is that why I was so damn tired yester…cycle?"

Viper was amused at her attempt to use his language, but he was also grateful. This wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

"Sei-i."

"How much longer?"

"Each cycle is hours longer."

"How many hours is a…full cycle?"

"Thirty ooman hours."

"That's a long ass day."

"To you. Now come."

"Where are we going?"

"To put you in the bath."

"I can bathe by myself."

Viper didn't answer her. He simply gestured towards the door. He watched as she went over to one of the boxes and pulled out ooman coverings. She then walked out of the room with him following her. Viper watched as she walked into the lavatory, but continued on to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of c'ntlip before continuing into the other room with the males.

"Viper does Kenzie know she's not really flying the ship?" Colby asked as Viper sat down.

"No."

Colby shook his head with a chuckle. "Crafty."

Viper took a long drink from his cup. He noticed the older male was writing again. Always writing. Viper had told C'bra earlier on the transmission call about the three. Well, as much as he knew. His brother had been rather impressed with the ooman's hunt of the hard meat. Even more so impressed when Viper told him his female had the scars to prove it.

"What is she doing, anyway?"

"Bathing." Viper took another drink of his c'ntlip.

"So tell me about the home ship."

"What do you want to know?"

"Where will we be staying?"

"You will get your own living quarters." Viper told him. What he failed to mention was that Kenzie would not be staying with them, but with him.

"Sweet." Viper started to, but decided not to ask. He knew it was an ooman thing. "Will we stay close to you?" Colby asked.

"Yes."

His conversation with his brother had not just been for pleasure earlier. After getting approval from Eldress Br'dah, he enlisted the help of his brother to make sure his and Kenzie's new living quarters along with the males was ready by the time he got there. He did not trust anyone other than C'bra to move his trophies for him and placed them in a way he liked.

Finishing off his c'ntlip, Viper placed the cup on the table and headed out of the room. He made his way to his sleeping quarters and into his trophy room. He'd been contemplating all day on giving Kenzie one of his smaller trophies as a token. He was having a problem deciding which one.

After studying them for a while, he heard a knock on the door. Locking the trophy room door behind him, Viper headed to open the bedroom door. He found Kenzie on the other side. Stepping aside, he allowed her in.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to go ahead and turn in." Kenzie told him.

"You will wake very early if you sleep now."

"Well, I have nothing else to do. You won't let me go back to sorting."

"I will find you something." Viper informed her before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Kenzie propped herself up on the bed with the book Viper had brought her. She thought it was a sweet gesture and told him as much. Flipping to the first page she began to read. It was an action book. One that instantly had her wide awake as she turned page after page. She had been so into the book, that she hadn't notice Viper walk in until she heard soft purring. She looked up from her book to see him wrapped in a cloth. At that moment, the book took the back burner.<p>

She watched as Viper dropped the towel to the floor before picking up a loin cloth. Kenzie could tell he wasn't the least bit shy about his member, and she wasn't the least bit ashamed to look.

It was interesting to her. She was sure it was as wide as her wrist. Being the same milky white as the middle of his chest down to the plain of his stomach. The head housed small bumps at the tip. Just as the width, the length was rather impressive as well.

Kenzie's staring had gone on longer than she realized and she was only pulled from it by the purr that suddenly filled the room. She looked up and her hazel eyes locked with his green ones. She blinked and turned her attention back to the book in her hands. She felt the weight on his side of the bed sink in.

A strong scent hit Kenzie full force. It wasn't unpleasant. It was an after rain smell mixed with a hint of pine trees, but where was it coming from? Her sensory told her it was Viper. _Maybe it was the gel he washed with. _Dismissing it, Kenzie once again turned back to her book.

Eventually the strong smell died down. Kenzie hadn't realized how long she'd been reading until her eyes started to hurt. Dog earring the page, she sat the book aside on the bed and stood. Viper had long ago left the room, and she wasn't sure where he went, but she wanted something to drink.

Walking out of the bedroom, she headed into the kitchen. Taking a cup she poured herself some of the juice in the grey pitcher. Viper had warned her that the brown pitcher was not something she wanted. Before closing the refrigerator, Kenzie spotted the yellow fruit from earlier.

Kenzie picked up one and noticed that it had to be peeled, sort of like and orange. She tired to start it with her nail, but discovered that the skin was very tough. With her cup in one hand and the fruit in the other she headed to the dinning room in hopes of finding her brother or her grandfather. Neither of them were there. She then headed into the control room.

Viper was sitting on the couch in the corner with a glass in his hand. She walked over to him and held out the fruit.

"Can you peel this please?"

"H'ko. You have to cut before peeling."

Viper took the fruit from her standing and headed back into the kitchen. She followed behind him.

She watched as he cut the fruit into pieces before peeling the outer skin off and putting them on a plate. He slid them across the counter to her. Kenzie picked one up and bit into it, savoring the sweet juiciness.

"What is this called?"

"J'ga."

"Jagah?"

"Sei-i." Viper responded with a nod.

Kenzie offered him a piece of fruit and he shook his head declining. He seemed intent on just watching her. Once she was done with the fruit she drank her juice and put her plate in the sink.

"What kind of juice is this?"

"Naxa juice."

"It's good." She stated rinsing the dishes. She discovered that she loved this sink. Like the shower and the sink in the bathroom, it was motion activated.

"It is time to sleep now." Viper informed her as she let out a yawn.

"I agree."

Kenzie led the way out of the kitchen and stopped at the bedroom doors. Viper grabbed one of her hands and tapped her pointer finger. She held it out and he guided her to push the buttons. Kenzie paid attention for future reference.

Once inside the room, Kenzie bounced onto her side of the bed, before throwing the book on the floor. She snuggled under the furs as Viper turned the lights out. She felt his weight on the other side of the bed a minute later.

"Good night, Viper."

"Good night?" He inquired.

"It means sleep well." Kenzie told him.

"Very well. Good night, Kenzie."

As Kenzie closed her eyes and began to drift off. She realized that was the first time he'd said her name.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored."<p>

"Go explore." Viper stated as the female leaned against the control panel.

"I've already explored. It'll be twice as boring if I do it again."

Getting up from the seat he was in, Viper grabbed Kenzie's wrist lightly and led her out of the control room.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Exploring."

"There is nothing else to explore."

Viper ignored her and continued on to their sleeping quarters. He pulled her to the other door, typing in a code and walking in when the door slid open. He glanced back at the female and she was in awe. He released her wrist and let her wonder around on her own. She stopped at the Pa'de skull. She lift her hand up only to stop herself.

"You may touch it." Viper urged her.

"What is this?" She asked running her finger over the skull of the animal slowly.

"Pa'de."

"Payday?"

"Close enough."

"What kind of animal is it? What does it look like?"

"Bear." Viper responded, knowing that was the closet ooman creature to it.

"You killed it?" Kenzie asked glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Yes."

"How did you do it? Was it hard? "

"Dah'kte. It was not as challenging as I'd hoped."

"Dah-I-ke-te? What is that?"

Viper clicked his mandibles in amusement at her attempt. "Wrist blades."

"Tell me the story, please."

Viper nodded and began to tell her all about landing his ship on U'an. Having nothing to do after killing a few animals to stock up on meat. He proceeded to tell her how he drank a whole bottle of c'ntlip and proceeded to hunt again. Returning with the Pa'de head. By the time he finished his story she was laughing.

"That's funny. You got drunk and killed this thing. You're either very good at what you do. Or this animal is stupid." She walked to another skull. "Tell me how you got this one."

Viper went about this for the next two ooman hours. Telling her how he got every trophy she asked about. He was pleased that his trophies did not scare her. He was even more pleased with what she said after he was done with his last story.

"I wish I had something like this. You know to show that I've kicked ass. All those Glass Mouths I killed and I never thought to take something. Guess when you're trying to stay alive you don't think of things like that."

"You may have one." Viper offered.

She shook her head. "No, these are yours. I want to get my own."

Viper was a bit disappointed at her refusal of his gift, though he hadn't actually presented it in the right way. That he would still do.

He had successfully kept her occupied for a while, but knew she would soon be bored again, but he had a cure for that. Suggesting that she get something to eat, Viper walked into the kitchen with her. He took a J'ga from the cooler and cut it before peeling it for her. He added it to her plate of other food.

While she ate, Viper went back to the control room and took the ship off autopilot. They were coming up on H'ghlan. A planet much like earth. The Vegetation there was good, and the prey were a small threat. Not too much. He would land there and allow her get her own trophy if that's what she wanted. He'd also get her some more J'ga fruit, which grew all around the planet and stock up on meat.

* * *

><p>Colby walked into the dining room with his own plate of fruit and sat beside his sister. He took a bite of something he wasn't quite sure of, but it was good, so he didn't really care.<p>

"Where have you been?" Kenzie asked him.

"Sleep." He replied. "These long days have me taking naps."

Kenzie laughed. "Me to. I have to get adjusted to this. Where's gramps?"

"Sleep."

Colby sat and ate the rest of his fruit. He was still pretty tired. His body was overly deprived of sleep and that had been going on for months. The longer days weren't helping much. He decided that after he talked to Kenzie for a while, he'd go back to sleep. His nap had been peaceful so he hoped this new sleep would be as well.

"So what have you been occupying your time with?" Colby asked leaning back in the chair.

"Sorting through those boxes and flying the ship. I like it."

Colby didn't have the heart to tell her that she wasn't actually flying. "Cool beans."

"I don't have to ask you since I know you've been sleeping." Kenzie told him with a laugh.

"Yeah. It hasn't been that bad either."

She smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear it."

Colby let out a yawn. "I talked to Viper about what would happen when we got to his home ship."

"And?"

"He said we'd get our own living quarters close to his."

His sister nodded. "Sounds good."

"So how are you managing with the bathroom?" Colby asked with a smirk.

"Ugh. Don't even get me started. I feel like I'm going to fall in every single time I use that thing."

Colby chuckled. "Poor thing."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Don't act like you don't have a hard time when you have to drop the kids off at the pool."

Colby raised an eyebrow before he started to laugh. "Yeah, but even then I'm taller than you so my feet do hit the floor."

"Probably just barely."

"I refuse to respond to that."

"You just did." Kenzie counter.

Colby rolled his eyes. "I'm too tired to play the dozens with you."

Kenzie chuckled. "Because you know you'd lose."

Colby scoffed. "Hardly."

"In a battle of wits, you are unarmed."

"Yeah, yeah. In a battle of who can reach the top shelf, you lose." Colby stated before walking out of the dining room.

He went back into the bedroom he was sharing with his grandfather. Colby hadn't brought up the fact that Kenzie and Viper were sharing a bed. He…didn't know what to think of it. Colby sat on the bed and as soon as he did, he wanted to punch his grandfather, for the loud baritone, followed by "The Stench". He and Kenzie decided to name it that. If the stuff could be bottled and sold, they'd make a fortune, and all enemies would be annihilated with that funk.

After covering his nose until the smell was gone, Colby lay down and closed his eyes. He had to come up with some sort of schedule. He couldn't just sleep his days away.

* * *

><p>Kenzie sat up in her chair as she saw the orange sphere, which she hoped was a planet and not something that would kill them on impact, getting closer from the window she was facing. Getting up, Kenzie headed out of the dining room and straight to the control room.<p>

"Are we landing?" She asked walking up beside him.

"Sei-i."

"Why?"

"To hunt. We need more meat."

Kenzie headed over to the couch in the corner, but stopped short when she saw the box in the corner. She opened it and discovered it held her machete along with four other guns and ammo.

"You're letting us go with you?" She asked turning to Viper.

"You."

Kenzie nodded. It was probably for the best since her grandfather and brother were sleeping. Sitting on the floor in front of the box she loaded each one with the right bullets. She looked around for her weaponry belt. Two of the guns had straps and could be hung from her shoulders, but she needed something to put the hand guns and extra ammo in. She then also noticed that her machete sheathe was missing.

She looked around her until she noticed they were lying in the corner of the couch. She fixed the belt around her waist and sheath the machete. Walking over to the control panel, she leaned against it.

"How long before we land?"

"Minutes."

Kenzie was excited. She was going a little stir crazy on this ship and this would definitely give her something to do. She'd remember to take a piece of what ever it was she killed. Even if it was just a toenail.

Turning around she gazed out of the window. The planet was large. Well, she guessed it was considering she'd only ever seen a planet from this type of view in movies. The soft orange color of it fascinated Kenzie. Her grandfather would love to study it. With this thought in mind Kenzie decide she would indeed bring him back something to study.

A few minutes later they were landing. Kenzie then followed Viper to the storage chamber and out the small door that led to the bay. She watched as he pushed a few buttons and it opened up. It was only then that she noticed he only had on his mask and held a spear, but nothing else.

"Aren't you going to get your other stuff? All the stuff you had on before?"

"H'ko. It isn't necessary."

"So you're just bringing a spear?"

"ki'cti-pa."

"Yeah, I'm not even going to attempt to say that."

"It is not hard. You can say it."

"If I want my tongue to end up in knots."

He didn't respond to her. Instead she watched him as he headed down the ramp. Kenzie followed behind him nearly running into his back when he stopped. Moving to the side of him she got her first good look at the planet and it was absolutely beautiful.

"What planet is this?"

"H'ghlan."

"Highland?"

"Sei-i."

"It's beautiful."

Her sense of smell was over taken by the sweet smell of what she thought was honey suckle, but she didn't see any around. Stepping out in front of Viper she reached down to touch the grass. Well, what she was going to call grass since it was orange. It felt like silk between her fingers. She'd have to take her shoes off later and walk on it bare foot.

"Are you ready?" Viper asked walking up beside her.

She smiled. "Yes."

As he led the way into trees that were shaped like a screwy number eight, she wondered if she could get him to stay here an extra day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Predator. It's heartbreaking to have to admit. The OC's and storyline are mine.**

_Message to the Reviewer:_

_ShadowsInLight: Thank you so much. Hope you enjoy this one._

_Dark Thunder27: Thank you so much. If you still don't have any apples I'd be willing to mail you some…lol. Hope you had a happy holiday._

_Madscientist: The reference to gold isn't one I had heard either. In other words, I made it up. It was just a way to show how preciously she valued their lives. Gold being more precious than metal. Hope that explains it._

**(Let me know if you see any misspelled words or word confusion. Thanks. I hope each of you had a wonderfully blessed holiday season.)**

* * *

><p>Kenzie followed Viper, taking in the beauty of the planet. Never before had she seen anything so serene. It was unreal. She was more interested in looking at all the beautiful things the planet had to offer than actually doing what they had come to do. She'd yet to see one animal that would be worth killing. They all seemed so small and harmless.<p>

Kenzie stopped following Viper when a large rainbow colored flower caught her attention. It was absolutely beautiful. She reached out and touched it slowly. The petals were like silk against her fingers. Never before had she seen something so amazing. She thought about plucking it, but decided to leave it alone. How she wished she had a camera to capture some of these moments.

Turning to continue she saw that Viper had stopped as well and was watching her. His intense gaze almost making her uncomfortable.

"You should not stop like that. You will get lost."

Kenzie shrugged. "I'd just scream for help."

She watched as Viper cocked his head to the side. "Screaming may draw many things. Some things are not wanted." He turned and continued walking.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and followed behind him. "Thank you, Yoda."

As she walked Kenzie studied Viper. His broad shoulders were muscular and she enjoyed watching the way they moved with his steps. She was intrigued by the creamy color that littered them along with the brown and specks of light green. His back, the same color only with more green, flexed as he moved. Kenzie couldn't help thinking how yummy he was, well his body at least.

Viper stopped and Kenzie almost ran into him, since she was ogling him. Stepping to the side of him, she saw why he's stopped. They had come across a clearing which housed animals the size of lions, but they resembled crocodiles.

"Are we hunting them?" She asked Viper. He only nodded.

Kenzie removed her handgun from it's place on her belt and screwed on the silencer. Aiming at one close to her, she let off three shots and watched as it slowly fell to the ground without disturbing too many of the ones around it. She then removed the silencers and shot one straight into the air, sending the others running off at the noise.

Holstering her weapon Kenzie made her way to the dead animal. _That was easy. _She thought as she approached it. She bent down in front of the animal, searching for the bullet wounds. All she found were small dents. Her eyes immediately went to the orange grass, and the silver bullets were shining up at her. Just as she was about to stand. The animal let out a hissing noise, before it's snake like tongue wrapped around her wrist.

Kenzie yanked her wrist, only to have the animal tighten it's hold. She brought her forearm down, intending to send a striking blow to the animals head, only to regret it upon contact. The texture of the creatures body was hard and Kenzie knew she'd have a sizeable bruise. The action had also caused her stitches, which weren't holding that well due to times she'd gotten them wet, to slip apart. _Well isn't this just peachy._

Reaching behind her, Kenzie pulled out her machete and sliced through the animals tongue like butter. A howl, much similar to that or a wolf's could be heard a mile away. Without thinking, Kenzie used all of her strength to slice the creatures head off.

Sheathing her machete, Kenzie quickly peeled the severed tongue away from her wrist and threw it to the ground with a face of disgust. She then kicked the animal's body to make sure the damn thing wasn't kin to the headless horseman, before checking her midsection. She wasn't bleeding.

A low rumbling roar caught Kenzie's attention and she turned to find Viper with his arms crossed over his chest as it moved slightly up and down. _Was he laughing? _Yes, he was. The bastard was laughing at her. Kenzie didn't take to kindly to that fact.

"Thanks for the help." She stated sarcastically. "While I was being eaten by this thing, you were sitting there laughing."

"It was not eating you." Viper stated. Kenzie merely rolled her eyes.

She headed off in the direction the others ran off to, leaving Viper behind. He'd once again successfully irritated her. The faster they got the meat, the faster they could leave.

* * *

><p>Viper could smell and feel the irritation coming off of the female in waves as he followed her through the trees. He wasn't sure what he had done to upset her, but he knew that she was indeed mad at him. Learning from his brother's mistakes, he knew that it was best to stay quiet when ooman females were mad. You could only make it worse for yourself. At least that was what he had observed.<p>

They were headed back to the ship. They had killed a few animals, which he now had tied together and slung over one of his shoulder. He would prepare them when they arrived back.

Viper was so lost in thought that he nearly ran into the female when she stopped. He looked down at her to find that she was looking up at him.

"I don't know where I'm going." She stated. Viper gave a nod before taking the lead.

Viper silently led the way back to the ship aware that the female was following him. He was also very aware that she was till upset with him. That was unmistakable.

Once back at the ship, Viper watched as the female stomped her way inside. Shaking his head and letting out a deep breath. Viper set to work skinning and cutting the animals into pieces. A task that normally wouldn't have taken as long as it did. His mind was preoccupied with the female. He wondered how she would take to his customs and living with him.

After finishing the meat, Viper made his way back into the ship with it in hand. Placing most of it into the large cooler, he prepared to cook the rest for the evening meal. He'd just began to smoke the meat when the young male came in.

"What's up Vipes?"

"Viper." He corrected.

"I know that. Vipes is a nickname." Colby informed him.

Deciding that he really didn't want to know what the male was referring to. Viper continued to prepare the meal. He could sense the young male watching him. Studying what he was doing.

Once the meat was prepared, Viper took a J'ga from the cooler. He cut it into pieces before peeling each one. When that task was done, he went about putting the fruit and meat on a plate for Kenzie before filling his own plate with meat. He took both plates and headed into the other room sitting them on the table.

Going to his sleeping quarters he typed in the code. Walking in as the door slid open he found Kenzie in the middle of the bed, reading the book he'd brought her the night before.

"It is time to eat."

He watched as the female closed the book and walked passed him without a single word or look in his directions. Viper let out a huff of air. She was still mad. Still holding a grudge. One he knew from his brother's experience could last weeks. He was not prepared to, nor would he wait weeks.

Going back into the eating room, Viper noticed that the female had moved her plate away from his. Frustrated and a bit irritated, Viper grabbed his own food and stalked out of the room. Opting to go to the control room and eat there.

As he flopped down on the couch, Viper couldn't help the hiss that escaped his lips. The female was being difficult. If he didn't figure out a way to change that, then Viper knew his patience would be tested.

* * *

><p>Colby sat on the storage room floor with his sister. They were sorting and labeling the remaining boxes. Which was still a good bit. He hadn't realized until that moment exactly how many items they'd accumulated, but he was grateful that they had.<p>

He watched out of the corner of his eye as his sister folded a pair of pants and stuffed them into the box beside her with enough force to rip the side of the box. He tried to keep the amused smile from his face, but he couldn't.

"What did those pants ever do to you?" He asked, knowing she'd have some sort of smart comment.

"Shut up." Was the only response he got. Now Colby was a bit worried. Kenzie never passed up and opportunity to play the dozens with him. Especially when it was just the two of them. Colby tired another approach. The more direct approach.

"What's going on with you and Viper?"

"Who is that?" Kenzie asked with venom in her voice.

Colby raised a brow. It was clear that Viper had obviously pissed his sister off. Colby felt bad for the poor guy. He didn't know what he'd gotten himself into. They say there's nothing like a woman scorn. Colby knew for a fact, that worse than a woman scorned was a McKenzie Jay Snider scorned. She made hell look like a puppy next to her Cerberus like anger.

"You know. The big green, brown, and white alien that's been roaming around here." Kenzie only rolled her eyes. "Alright, spill. What did he do?"

As Colby listened to his sister recount everything that happened on her outing with Viper, he had to keep himself from laughing. He understood why Kenzie was mad. Even if he thought she was overreacting a bit. If Viper hadn't felt a need to help her, then he obviously knew that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, or the creature was no threat.

"Kenz, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you're overreacting a little."

Kenzie glared at him. "I am not."

Colby left it alone. He knew his sister well enough to know that it would take a jackhammer to drill the fact that he was right into her head. Instead he opted on sorting in silence. Picking up another one of the items from the boxes they'd dumped Colby froze. It was a silver locket. He remembered the day he got the locket. His reasoning behind it.

_~"Are you sure she'll like it?" Colby asked his sister for the fifth time._

_"I promise if you ask me that one more time, I'll take it and throw it in the creek. She's going to love it."_

_"A creek? Really?" Colby asked shaking his head. "I just want it to be perfect."_

_"I know." Kenzie replied._

_"It is her birthday and all."_

_Kenzie scoffed. "I don't remember you going through all this damn trouble on my birthday."_

_"You're also not my girlfriend."_

_Kenzie rolled her eyes at him. "I'm your sister. That's more important." She responded just to pick on him._

_"There are some things you get from a girlfriend that would be just wrong to get from your sister."_

_"Eww. TMI Colby. And you better not be having sex." She stated sternly._

_"Whatever. Just know that after Haley sees this locket, I'm going to have to fight her off of me."_

_"Ha. Like you'd do that."_

_Colby laughed. "You're right. I wouldn't."_

_Kenzie shook her head. "Little nasty ass."_

_"Says the person that's barely five feet tall."_

_"I'm five-one. Thank you very much."_

_"Sure you are kid. Sure you are." ~_

"Colby."

Kenzie voice brought him out of his thoughts. He placed the locket on the floor only to find, that it was completely clean. He turned his attention to his sister. She was watching him closely.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a worried expression.

Colby gave her his practiced smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright. Well, we've sorted enough for today. I'm going to go take a nap. We can finish tomorrow."

Colby looked around them. With all of the boxes they hadn't done, he highly doubted that they would finish tomorrow.

He watched as Kenzie left the room, before turning his attention back to the locket. Standing, he placed it in his pocket, before heading out of the room as well. He set out to find his grandfather and see what the old man was doing.

* * *

><p>Daniel stood outside the ship taking in everything around it. He was itching to get his hands on the different plants and specimens to study them. Armed with gloves, containers, and two guns, just in case, he set about collecting. He was so lost in thought, and bliss from collecting, that he hadn't noticed Colby stood behind him.<p>

"What are you doing?" His grandson asked, arms folded over his chest.

"Collecting specimen and plants to study." Daniel responded absent mindedly as he hastily picked up an ant like creature, the size of a frog. He dropped it into a container quickly and secured the lid.

Making his way over to one of the trees he attempted to pull off a few of the leaves with no luck. Setting down the container in hand, Daniel placed both hands securely around one of the large leaves and pulled. Still it didn't budge.

"Colby go inside and bring me a knife."

"Gramps, I don't think the tree is meant to be without it's leaf. Otherwise you would have been able to pull it off."

"Go." Was the only response Daniel gave as he moved on to a bush.

It proved easier to collect from and while pulling a whole branch came loose. Daniel pulled off the pieces he needed before laying the branch back by the bush. He turned in time to see Colby taking the knife to the tree.

After his grandson sawed off a few leaves. Daniel gave him instructions on what to do next. From what he could tell it wouldn't be dark anytime soon on the planet. That gave him plenty of time to bring out his equipment and study his finds.

* * *

><p>Kenzie woke to the smell of something sweet. Rolling over, her face landed on something as soft as silk. She let out a yawn as her eyes fluttered open and were met by rainbow colors. Sitting up slowly, Kenzie grabbed the flower that lay on the bed. The same flower she'd admired earlier on her outing with Viper. She brought it to her nose and took in the sweet smell of it.<p>

The aroma was intoxicating. Kenzie wasn't sure if she should be worried it was having the effect of a slight outer body experience on her or not. She thought about it for a minute and realized that she didn't really care if it did or not.

Placing the flower back down she turned to another item that had caught her attention. It was a skull. Completely cleaned and polished. If she wasn't mistaken, it looked like one of those animals she'd killed earlier. Kenzie placed the skull down and smiled to herself as she got out of be. She made her way out of the room in search of Viper. First, she stopped off in the storage room and rummaged through her box of gum, pulling out a pack of "Hubba Bubba" gum.

Opening it as she walked out of the room, Kenzie popped a piece into her mouth and began to chew. She walked into the control room a few seconds later and found Viper sitting at the controls on a call.

Not wanting to interrupt, Kenzie took a seat on the couch in the corner and pulled her feet under her. She sat patiently, playing with her gum wrapper while she waited.

Absent mindedly, Kenzie began to blow bubbles. Sucking them back into her mouth, to muffle the popping sound. She hadn't noticed that Viper had ended his call until she heard a slight rumbling sound. She looked up to find him staring at her. She let the bubble that she'd just blown pop noisily.

"What is that?" Viper asked her cocking his head to the side.

"Gum." Kenzie answered him simply. "Want a piece?"

"Why do you not eat it?" Viper wanted to know, ignoring her question.

"It's not meant to be eaten." Kenzie informed him with a shrug of her shoulders before blowing another bubble, this one smaller than the others.

"Then why do you put it into your mouth?" Viper wondered.

Kenzie thought for a moment on the best way to explain it to him. It seemed that everything was suppose to have a specific purpose to him. That made this even harder to explain. It was gum. Plain and simple. It's only use was having it to taste until the flavor was gone.

"You chew it." Kenzie answered him. Opting to keep it as simple as possible.

"Why?"

_Damn him._ He just had to make this difficult. "Because it taste good. It…keeps your mouth moist?" She phrased as a question. She wasn't sure what to tell him.

"Why are you asking me?" Viper inquired. "I do not know. You are the one eating it."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "Here take a piece."

She pulled another piece from the package and handed it to him. She watched as he studied the wrapper before trying to stick it into his mouth.

"Um…you have to take the paper off." She told him holding in a giggle.

She watched as Viper took the paper off and popped the piece into his mouth. His mandibles moved from side to side as his jaws worked. Kenzie wanted laugh at the way he looked, but held it in. She blew another bubble as she watched him grow accustom to the gum.

"How do you do that?" He asked her after a moment.

Kenzie was puzzled. He was chewing the gum, and pretty well at that. So why would he still need her to tell him what to do. Kenzie blew another bubble in her confused state. Then it hit her.

"You mean, how do I blow the bubbles?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Sei-i."

"Um…well…you just stick your tongue through it and blow."

Kenzie demonstrated what she meant a few times in slow motion, which was rather hard. All those people who said it was easy were liars. Kenzie now had first hand proof. Not that anyone who tried couldn't see that for themselves.

She watched as Viper chewed his gum. She was waiting for the moment he'd try the bubble. She'd be highly impressed if he succeeded. Hell, she was impressed that she got an alien to chew bubble gum.

Kenzie ducked quickly. Wide eyes as the small pink glob came flying her way. Unable to do anything else, Kenzie rolled on the floor laughing. She couldn't believe that she'd almost gotten beamed with a flying gum ball.

Finally getting her laughter under control, Kenzie opened her eyes to see Viper watching her. Getting off the floor, she looked behind her to find the piece of gum that was once in his mouth now stuck to the wall behind her. Small laughter escaped her once again, but she quickly got it under control.

"Um…that was a great try, but next time try to keep it in your mouth." Kenzie told him.

"It is stupid either way." Viper stated turning his attention back to the controls.

Kenzie didn't say anything for a minute. It took her a second to realize that she'd hurt his feelings. Well, that was dumb. _He shouldn't be hurt just because I was laughing. _She thought to herself. Then it dawned on her that he had been trying to let her teach him something and she laughed at his failure. She also realized that she'd gotten upset with him for the same reason earlier. If this was how he felt when she was mad, then she really felt lower than shit at the moment.

Kenzie lay the gum down on the panel and without thinking quickly kissed Viper on the cheek. She could tell that she surprised him, by the quick click he let out.

"Thank you for the flower and for skinning and polishing that animals skull."

"You are welcome."

Kenzie studied his long dreadlocks as she chewed her gum. They were managed well. Much better than those she'd seen human men have. For the first time she noticed the deep purple ringlets about three inches from the roots and gold ringlets at the bottom, about three inches from the ends.

They looked extremely smooth. Kenzie placed her hand behind one and ran it down to the bottom slowly, where she rubbed her thumb over the tip of it. The deep rumble that came from Viper, startled her almost as much as his sudden movement.

He was now standing looking down at her. He was so intimidating that she subconsciously took a step back. It almost hurt Kenzie's neck to look up at him. She hadn't known what she'd done, but his reaction unnerved her a bit.

Kenzie was hit full force with the same smell from last night. After rain mixed with pine trees. She watched as Viper brought up one of his reptilian fingers and ran it slowly down her cheek. The feel of it was new to her, but it wasn't unpleasant. He took her chin gently in his hands and bent down closer to her level. Kenzie was more than tempted to pull away and hightail it down the hall.

"I did not mean to frighten you, Kenzie." He purred out smoothly.

Kenzie knew at this moment her voice would fail her. She didn't know if she was indeed frightened, if it was from this foreign touch, his proximity, or something else altogether, but she knew she couldn't speak. She opted for safe and nodded her head.

Viper dropped his hand from her chin and Kenzie took another step back. Her eyes moved from his face subconsciously down his body. Only to stop at his enlarged member. Kenzie gulped. Either he was really turned on by something, or she was imagining things.

Not wanting to find out which was correct, Kenzie headed out of the control room and into the kitchen. She took out one of the cups and poured herself some of the content in the brown pitcher Viper warned her about. At this moment she needed a stiff drink.

Downing the drink, she coughed slightly at the intense, burn and automatically knew this was ten times stronger than any human liquor. Pouring a bit more, she didn't care. She could only think about one thing. Her traitorous body. She wondered why the hell that episode with Viper had the area between her thighs moist.

* * *

><p>Viper could still smell the females arousal. Even after she left the room. Taking a deep breath he familiarized himself with the scent. In hopes that he'd get to enjoy it a lot more in the future. Smirking to himself, he sat back in the control seat. He enjoyed knowing that he had some sort of effect on her. He had started to worry.<p>

While Viper ran routine maintenance on the ship, he could see both of the males outside. They were pulling, poking, and probing the vegetation. Viper shook his head as the old man nearly ran around to get his hands on anything he could. He made a mental note to introduce him to Al'k once they were aboard the home ship. The two would get along well.

Once he was finished with his checks, Viper headed out to tell the males it was time for them to come in. Even though the planet did not have cycles and the sun was always shining it was time for them to sleep. He would give them time to finish and bring samples along with them in the morning.

After talking to the males, and nearly having to drag Daniel inside, Viper headed to the lavatory. He walked inside only to find the female wrapping a towel around her waist. Her scent was faint, but nonetheless still there. She paused when she saw him.

Viper removed him loincloth as he stared at the female. A blatant invitation. One in which he hoped she'd take him up on.

He watched as she tightened the cloth around her. Looking anywhere, but at him before he got into the bathing tub. Sinking down slowly he never took his eyes off of her. When he was completely seated, he held out a hand and beckoned her forward while purring deeply.

Viper watched as she took a small step his way before stopping. She pulled her fleshy lower lip into her mouth and chewed on it as if she was in thought. Again Viper beckoned. He was pleased to see her grip on the cloth go slack for a moment. Only to have her tighten it again and walk quickly from the room.

Viper wanted to let out a roar of frustration, but knew it would only scare her. Instead he soaked in the bath. It was obvious from her indecisiveness that she was feeling at least a fraction of what he felt. He'd just have to wait it out. Again, he had a feeling his patience would be tested.

After getting out of the bath, Viper wrapped a cloth around his waist and headed into his sleeping quarters. Kenzie was sitting on the bed reading the same book. Viper took into account that she deliberately tried not to look at him. He purred softly as he walked by her to his side of the room.

Removing the cloth, he grabbed a fresh loincloth and put it on. He then climbed into to bed and lay on his side, facing her. He watched as she read the book, but he could smell the nervousness coming off of her.

Taking one of his fingers, he ran it up and down her arm gently. The little bumps that sprang up from his touch pleased Viper. He continued to rub her arm in the same fashion as the smell of her arousal grew in the air.

He watched as Kenzie closed her book. Placing it on the floor beside her skull, she got out of bed, making Viper's hand fall in the process. She turned the light off.

Viper could feel her as she got back into the bed. He reached out and touched where her stomach would be if she were facing him. Instead he touched her back. Viper smirked to himself.

He gently rubbed a finger down her back, before lying his arm across her waist and pulling her back against him. She let out a small noise of surprise as her back met his chest. Viper allowed his finger to make it's way under her thin ooman covering, and softly circle her stomach, careful not to hurt her. As she sucked in a breath, Viper began to weave his mandible into her hair with a soft purr.

It wasn't long before the female was asleep. Viper ceased his purr and took in her scent, before closing his own eyes and allowing himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you all think? Was Viper trying to hard?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Predator. It's heartbreaking, but true. The OC however are mine.**

**Message to the Reviewer**

First I want to say thank you to all of you. I think I got more reviews this last chapter then I did for any other chapter. So, I'm extremely happy about that.

_ShadowsInLight: Yes you are full of question lol. No, his brother is not scar. The entire human situation will be explained. I promise. Yeah, I thought it was about time to make a move._

_GrayHuntress: Lol. I know. I think he should go to the healers immediately. I always try to put a bit of humor in the chapters I thought it was the right time to introduce the bubblegum._

_Inkoholic4U: Yeah, it was a bit much. I'm glad you liked it._

_Dark Thunder27: I know. I think we all feel a little bad for Viper. I felt bad writing it and turning him down. But don't worry. Our boy is persistent._

_Cjewellm: Thanks a million. I'm glad you like it._

_Ryle Culler: Thanks so much. I'm very happy you like it._

_Ice Demon Ranger: Hmm…It could be either one of those, or something else. All will be relieved shortly._

_Katherine: Thank you. Just wait until it gets really steamy and the smut starts rolling. Lol._

* * *

><p>"Done." Kenzie stated as she closed the last box. It had taken her two additional days to finish, but she now had the many boxes repacked, labeled, and stacked, thanks to Viper. Who, despite trying to avoid, always seemed to be around. His presence sometimes making Kenzie...uncomfortable.<p>

Going into the kitchen, Kenzie poured herself some juice. Taking her glass she went into the dining room. Her grandfather's now makeshift laboratory. He had plants, insects, liquids, goos, and even a small animal from the planet. To her dismay, Viper had only agreed to stay a few hours the next morning before leaving. Well, he'd technically said, "morning cycle".

"What are you doing now Gramps?" Kenzie questioned with a raised eyebrow. The old man was looking through a magnifying glass at a purple flower. He mumbled something Kenzie couldn't make out instead of answering her question. She sighed, sitting in the only chair that didn't have something in it.

Kenzie gazed out of the massive window. Viper had informed her that they were close to his home ship. By the time she woke tomorrow they would be there. She'd never admit it to anyone else, but she was nervous. She wasn't sure how the others on the ship would take to her and her family. Viper had said that there were other humans aboard, but she felt as if he wasn't telling her everything.

"McKenzie come here." Her grandfather requested. Kenzie sat her cup on the floor and went over to where her grandfather was still fiddling with the flower. The old man took her forefinger and placed it in the middle of the flower. Kenzie felt a needle like prick and yanked her hand away.

"Ow! Dammit Gramps!" Her grandfather held her finger between his and pulled the small sliver from her finger with tweezers.

"Thank you, McKenzie." He stated as he placed it on a slide and slid it under his small microscope.

Kenzie scoffed. "Thank you. That damn thing could be poisonous." She responded rubbing the sting in her finger.

"It's not poisonous...I don't think." Her grandfather supplied only half listening.

"You don't think!" Kenzie shrieked. "Viper!" She yelled towards the door. "Viper get your ass in here!" She then turned her fury to her grandfather. "Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"I need to study it."

"Then use your own damn finger next time."

Her grandfather let out a breath. "Calm down. You're fine."

Kenzie would have agreed with him if it wasn't for the fact that her finger was tingling. "Fine my ass." She stated. "Dammit Viper!"

* * *

><p>Viper walked into the eating room to see the same catastrophic mess from hours ago. He saw Kenzie glaring at the old man. He had been polishing his trophies when the female yelled for him. This shocked and pleased Viper, considering she had been doing her best to avoid him.<p>

"Is this poisonous?" The female asked him, tearing her eyes away from the male.

Viper walked over and looked at what she was referring to. "Depends."

"On?" The female asked impatiently.

"If it punctured you." He watched as the females eyes went big. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Deathly?" She finally managed to get out.

"H'ko." Viper responded. The female let out a relieved breath.

"Then what will happen?"

"If not treated immediately it will cause sickness."

"See. You'll be fine." The old man interjected.

"That still doesn't mean you had the right!" Kenzie exclaimed.

For the first time since he entered the room he looked at the finger she was holding so gingerly in the air. He could see the slow spear of color in it already starting. Viper let out a rumbling growl aimed towards the male. "Come." He commanded. The tone of his voice not leaving any room for argument. He turned and abruptly left the room. If he stayed he might kill the male and that wouldn't help him with Kenzie.

Viper led her into to their sleeping quarters and gestured for her to sit on the bed. He made his way to his trophy room and to the far back where he kept his armor and weapons when traveling. Going through his many items, Viper found the substance he was seeking.

Returning to Kenzie he took her hand as gently as possible in his free one. He examined it closely and was relieved to see that he indeed caught it in time.

"Why is my finger heating up?" The female asked.

"There is no need to worry." Viper informed her dipping her finger into the substance slightly. He removed her finger and closed the substance back before sitting it on the floor. Viper reached out and trailed a reptilian finger along her cheek slowly. "It will be fine now."

"Thank you."

Viper watched as Kenzie lay down and closed her eyes. It was still too early in the cycle for her to sleep, but he wouldn't say anything about it. Picking up the substance he carried it back into his trophy room, before leaving the sleeping quarters. He was tempted to find the male and do some well deserved harm, but again thought better of it.

Taking up his usual position at the controls, Viper checked there progress. They would arrive at his home ship during the morning cycle. An earlier conversation with is brother confirmed that everything was ready. Both living quarters had been prepared. Viper would make sure that upon descent all the boxes and crates would be taken to the correct quarters.

Viper stayed in the control room, a while longer before heading back to his sleeping quarters. The female was already asleep. Viper turned off the light and slid in on his side. Draping his arm across her, he closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

><p>Kenzie could see the home ship from her seat at the window as they approached it. It was massive. She got up and made her way over to the window, feeling much like a child outside of a toy store with her face stuck to it. In the back of her mind she already knew that she would forever stay lost, due to its size. Leaving the dinning room, Kenzie made her way to the control room and stood beside Viper.<p>

"How long until we land?"

"Minutes." Was his reply.

Kenzie could hardly contain her excitement. She laced her fingers together and held her hands in front of her to keep from clapping them. As they seemed to get even closer, Kenzie left the control room and jogged down the corridor to the room she knew her brother was sleeping in. The door slid open and she jumped on the bed, making his head bounce.

"Wake up, Colby. We're about to land."

Her brother groaned and swatted at her as he turned over to lie on his stomach with his head facing away from her. Kenzie rolled her eyes and sat on his back. He was not about to ignore her. Bouncing childishly she began to sing, "Up, up. Wakie, wakie. Shaky, shaky. Little baby," annoyingly in his ear.

Colby rolled over flipping her off of him and sitting up. He rubbed a hand over his face and glared at her. Kenzie couldn't help but smile. He was usually annoying her, so it felt good to be on the other end…for her at least.

"Why the hell are you so damn happy?" Colby asked her through a yawn.

Kenzie rolled her eyes. She'd given up on scolding him about his language. After all he would be an adult soon. "We're about to land." She informed him for the second time.

"Great." Colby stated flopping back down. "I heard about what happened with Gramps last night."

Kenzie frowned. "Don't remind me. He's getting worse."

"Yeah, well he better not try that with Viper's kind. I don't think they'll take too kindly to that. I'm surprised the big guy didn't kill Gramps."

Kenzie laughed. "He was pretty mad." It was quiet for a moment. "What do you think will happen when we land?"

Colby shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe nothing. Maybe something."

Kenzie rolled her eyes before glaring playfully at her brother. "You're such a big help." She stated sarcastically.

Colby smiled at her. "The biggest."

Kenzie felt the ship shake the slightest bit and then heard a "clunk". She smiled and jumped off the bed, making her way to the control room. Sure enough they had landed. Kenzie could see a few other…Yautja, as she remember Viper saying, standing on the platform.

"They're all fucking huge aren't they?" Kenzie heard her brother ask from behind her. She rolled her eyes.

"Well everybody's bigger than me." She responded. Turning to Viper she asked, "Are we getting off now?"

"Sei-i."

Kenzie followed Viper out of the control room with her brother behind her. Her grandfather mad his way from the storage room, where Viper had forced him to move his things earlier. She was still upset with him and at the moment put the cold shoulder into affect.

Kenzie followed Viper down the ramp and off of his ship. He walked over to the other three males, or at least Kenzie was assuming they were males. They each only wore a loin clothe. The two males to her right appeared to be much older than Viper. There dreadlocks housing very visible gray. The other male seemed to be the same age as Viper. Whatever age that may have been.

Studying them closely, Kenzie came to the conclusion that one of the older males, the younger male, and Viper must be related in some fashion. They each had that same white, green, and tan complexion, while the other male consisted of mostly different hues of brown with dark green flecks. His mouth was a bit more unattractive than Viper's and the others. Theirs being slightly smaller.

Viper began to hold a conversation with them in his native tongue and Kenzie rolled her eyes. She hated that damn clicking. It was just rude to speak in a language that others didn't know in front of them. Especially when that other person was Kenzie; because if she had to face it then she was just down right nosy.

Kenzie looked at her brother who was watching the four with a raised eyebrow. She then glanced at her grandfather to find him looking intently at them with a notebook in his hand, scribbling away. Kenzie shook her head. He was going to die with one of those damn things in his hand.

The clicking had been going on for what felt like hours to Kenzie, but what in turn had probably only been about a minute. Bringing her hands up to her head Kenzie rubbed her temples. She then let out her own rendition of Viper's native language. She began to think it wasn't such a great idea when all four of the males stopped talking to look at her. _Shit._

* * *

><p>Viper stared at Kenzie. He was sure his brother, uncle, and father was doing the same. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. She was irritated, yet he hadn't done anything to irritate her. He hadn't thought she spoke his language, but clearly he had been mistaken. Viper was fairly sure that he hadn't upset her. So why had she told him he could go pauk himself?<p>

"She speaks our language?" S'kta questioned.

"I am not sure." Viper responded confused.

"She does not." C'bra stated offering his knowledge of ooman females. "It is simply mockery because she is upset." Viper knew that. He could smell the emotion coming off of her as well. He didn't believe that Kenzie would mock them. At least not knowingly. He felt that it was time for introductions.

"Kenzie this is my sire, Elder H'bu; my uncle, Elder S'kta; and my mei'hswei C'bra."

The female looked at him puzzled. "And that would mean?" She asked crossing her arms.

Viper pointed to Kenzie and then Colby. "Your mei'hswei." He wanted her to figure it out.

"So he's your brother?" She asked. Viper nodded. "Then why not just say that?" She grumbled, but he heard her.

Viper then introduced the others and watched the interaction. As he suspected the younger male seemed indifferent, while the older one seemed too intrigued. He noticed the way his sire studied Kenzie. Still having said nothing through the entire exchange.

"Come. There is much to do." S'kta spoke turning and leading the way into the main corridor.

Viper followed after him, aware that the female was walking beside him. Once inside the main corridor he heard her gasp. He assumed it was because the corridor was littered with so many of his kind.

They continued to follow S'kta into one of the smaller conference rooms. The males took a seat and Viper pulled Kenzie into his lap. As when she was flying the plane, she came willingly.

"All of the arrangements have been made for the living quarters." C'bra clicked.

"Have the males been assigned a guide?" Viper clicked.

"Sonja has agreed to guide them around." C'bra responded.

The female squirmed in Viper's lap and he knew she was getting irritated, due to the fact that she didn't understand them. Viper gently ran the pad of his thumb up and down over the flesh of her thigh and began to purr lightly as his brother and uncle continued to catch him up.

All conversation stopped and Viper knew like he was the rest of the males of his species were aware of the females aroused state. Viper ceased his purring, but not the movement of his fingers. He was enjoying the scent radiating from her. His chest puffed out in pride at him being the one causing her to emit it.

C'bra chuckled. "Your female seems to require your…assistance brother."

"There is nothing else we need to discuss at this time." S'kta clicked.

Viper inclined his head before gently lifting Kenzie and standing himself.

Once the meeting was over every filed out into the main corridor. He watched as the female looked around. The young male, who had been quiet and indifferent of the whole situation since it began wasn't paying attention and ran into a newly blooded warrior. The warrior let out a fierce growl and turned his attention on the male.

* * *

><p><em>Great. <em>Kenzie thought. They hadn't even been there a full day and already her brother had managed to find trouble. The large male that approached him was much bigger than her, but then again there were few people who weren't. His size however seemed small compared to the other alien males she was around. The male let out another roar and Kenzie stepped in front of her brother. Placing her hands on the male's stomach she pushed him backwards with all her might.

"Back off!" She stated glaring at him.

The male turned his attention on her, but Kenzie refused to be intimidated. The male took a step towards her, but a thunderous roar stopped him in his tracks. Kenzie's attention whipped to Viper to see a murderous look on his face. One of the older males clicked something, and of course Kenzie didn't understand. Whatever he had said was enough for the young male in front of her to back off. He then walked away, but not before huffing at her.

"I could have handled myself Kenz." Colby informed her placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to smile at her brother. "Yeah, but my sibling instinct kicked in. Sorry."

"If anybody should be protecting someone, I should be protecting you." He then told her.

"Yeah, yeah." Kenzie then turned her attention to the older male that had spoken. She didn't remember his name, but she did remember that he was Viper's uncle. "What did you say to him Uncle?" She asked hoping that he knew what she was saying.

"I simply told him that the battle for his acceptance of your challenge would take place after the last meal cycle." He responded in fluent English.

Kenzie's brow creased in confusion. "What challenge?"

"The one you issued." Uncle told her simply.

"McKenzie, I believe when you pushed him it was a form of battle challenge." Her grandfather informed her.

"Well, that's just great." She stated placing her hands on her hips. "A Glass Mouth is one thing I only have to watch out for they're tails. These guys are a whole different problem. But, it could be fun." She stated with a wicked smirk on her face.

"You will not fight him." Viper informed her.

"And why the hell not?" She asked turning her attention to him.

"It is my fight."

"You didn't challenge him."

"Still. It is my duty."

"What if I want to fight him?" Kenzie asked.

"It does not matter what you want at this point." Viper responded. Kenzie could tell that he was getting irritated with her and she wasn't about to try and push her luck.

"Whatever." She grumbled rubbing where her stitches had began coming out. The injury was feeling a bit raw.

A few moments later Kenzie saw a human female approaching them. She had to be at least 5'8 with her jet black hair pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were almond shaped and were as dark as chocolate. From the color of her skin, Kenzie guessed she was possibly Egyptian.

Introductions went around and Kenzie learned that the woman's name was Sonja and that she lived here with Viper's brother, C'bra. When Sonja tried to take her brother and grandfather, Kenzie wasn't too happy about it.

"It's alright. I'm just going to show them around and help them get situated. Your mate is more than capable of taking care of you." Sonja told her with a wink.

Kenzie watched her family leave with Sonja and C'bra before rounding on Viper to glare at him. "Your what?"

"We will talk about it later. For now we have things to do." Viper responded. They said goodbye to his uncle and father.

Kenzie followed Viper down the corridor before they reached a sliding door and he led her inside. She looked around the room and deduced that it had to be some sort of clinic due to the set up. He motioned for her to sit on the bed like object and she did so without any fuse.

She listened while Viper clicked something to the other male, which she was assuming was a doctor of some sort. She then saw a needle being produced.

"What the hell is he going to do with that?" Kenzie asked Viper.

"It will help your breathing levels." He responded.

Viper began to purr as the doctor advanced on her. She felt a cool liquid on her shoulder. What she assumed to be disinfectant of some sort, before feeling the prick of the needle. Once it was done she looked down at her arm and was surprised that it wasn't bleeding. That was one big ass needle.

Kenzie was so engrossed examining her arm, that she hadn't heard the drill when it was turned on. Once she did hear it, her head snapped up. She then narrowed her eyes at both males.

"What do you think you're going to do with that?"

"It is necessary to implant the tracker."

"What tracker? I'm not an animal." Kenzie snapped back.

Viper exhaled. "It is a precautious. I will know where you are at all times." Kenzie frowned not sure she like the sound of that.

"And where is he going to put it?" Viper tapped the side of his head and Kenzie's eyes widen. "Hell no! Not happening."

"It does not hurt."

"Then you let him drill it into your fucking head." Kenzie threw back. She heard the other male begin to laugh. At least she figured that's what he was doing.

"It can be placed somewhere else." He then spoke. "Perhaps your arm."

"You stick it up your ass." Kenzie shot back. "That thing is not going into me anywhere."

She heard Viper exhale before lifting her wrist. "We will put it here." He stated tapping the bracelet she wore. "We will leave it here and I will pick it up later."

Kenzie took the bracelet off and sat it on the table beside the bed. She then hopped off of it, only to have Viper pick her up and put her back on.

"Hey!" She protest.

"The healer must check your wound." He told her.

Kenzie lifted her shirt and showed the healer, as Viper had just called him, her injury. The male assessed it for a minute while talking to Viper in their native language. He seemed shocked by whatever Viper had just told him. Grabbing a yellow substance the healer then spread it over her wound.

"What about the stitches?" Kenzie asked.

"They will dissolve." Viper informed her.

Once they were done in the medical room, Viper led the way down the hall. Kenzie once again couldn't help but admire the broadness of his shoulders. It felt as if they had been walking forever when he finally stopped in front of a door and pushed a button. A moment later it slid open producing C'bra. He stepped aside letting them walk in.

"Your family should be back shortly." C'bra informed her.

"I have some things to take care of. You will stay here with C'bra until I am done."

Kenzie wanted to protest and ask why she couldn't go with him, but she thought better of it. Maybe she needed time away from him after being stuck on a ship with him for a whole week.

Once Viper left Kenzie looked around. She was assuming this was C'bra's house. It was nice. Spacious. She wondered if her new house would be the same way.

"Jay!" C'bra called and Kenzie turned her attention to the young human girl that immediately came bounding into the room.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"We have a guest." C'bra stated. The young girl turned her attention to Kenzie before waving and smiling.

"I'm Jaylee, but every calls me Jay."

"McKenzie, but everyone calls me Kenzie." Kenzie figured the girl was about fifteen or sixteen.

"I have something to take care of. You will keep her company for me." C'bra stated.

"Sure thing Pop." Jay replied before grabbing Kenzie's hand and leading her to a bedroom.

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken Viper very long to get everything set up the way he wanted it to be. What had taken much of his time was recounting to the Elders what happened on his mission. He didn't understand why they found it so hard to believe that his little ooman had killed several hard meats. It had taken him a while to try to convince them and in the end he still hadn't. Elder D'lta called for a demonstration. One Viper could not turn down. Reluctantly he had agreed, but still considered Elder D'lta to be an arrogant asshole.<p>

Viper made is way back to his brother's quarters. Signaling his arrival he waited for the door to open. When it opened Jay stood in front of him. She smiled and jumped into his arms. He was still confused as to why she did, but had gotten use to it by this point. He placed her back on her feet and she led him inside.

"Did you bring me something back, Uncle?"

"Yes, but you will have to wait to get it."

"Well, that's no fun." She then turned towards her sleeping quarters. "Kenzie! Viper's here!" She then turned her attention back to him. "So is this permanent? Like my mom and C'bra?"

"Yes." Viper informed her.

"Good because I like her."

At that moment Kenzie walked out of the sleeping quarters and over to him. He gave her a moment to say goodbye to Jay and after promising Jay he would bring her present the next full cycle, they left.

The female remained silent as she walked by his side. Simply taking everything in. Once they reached their living quarters he placed his hand on the identifier and the door slid open. He stepped back and allowed her to walk in first.

Watching her intently, Viper took in her reaction to everything. These quarters were bigger than the last ones he had. Housing a full food area, along with a spacious living room, a large bedroom, trophy room, and a special room he'd made into just for her.

After showing her everything upstairs, he then led her to a set of stairs leading down. He heard her gasp as soon as she was at the bottom. "This is yours." He told her.

He'd picked this room to be specifically hers. There was a massive window that showed the many stars. He'd set up a comfortable chair for her, along with a shelf to keep all her books on. Viper had noticed on the journey here that she enjoyed reading. He had also taken the liberty to place her kill on one of the shelves. He even placed a few of her weapons on the walls and placed the object she liked to chew in the corner on a table. Viper couldn't remember what it was called.

Viper barely had time to register the small ooman throwing herself his way. Nonetheless, he caught her and she clung to him, before placing her fleshy ooman lips on his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You are welcome." Viper responded. His green eyes staring into her hazel ones.

Kenzie released her arms from around his neck, but Viper did not release his hold on her. Instead he pulled her closer. He watched as she nibbled on her bottom lip. Leaning in, Viper gently locked his mandibles to her cheeks. He felt her shiver in his hold and enjoyed the effect he was having on her. With a quick movement, Viper swiped his tongue across her bottom lip before releasing her.

"It is time to eat." He stated, taking in her slightly aroused state. "Then we must leave for the Kehrite."

"Kehrite? Why do we have to go there?"

"For the battle."

"Since it's a challenge what happens if you lose?"

Viper smirked. "I will not."

"Coincided aren't we? If there was a possibility that you would lose, what would happen?"

Viper studied her before speaking. "He would receive a night of mating with you."

"What!" The female exclaimed her eyes becoming wide. "You better not lose." She stated firmly.

Viper chuckled. "I already told you that I would not."

She nodded. "Good."

Viper led the way back upstairs and over to the computer on the wall to order their meal. He turned to find the female sitting, looking particularly small on the large couch.

"Where are my brother and grandfather?"

"They are probably in their quarters."

The female furrowed her eye brows. "They aren't staying here?"

"H'ko."

"But I am."

"Sei-i."

"Why?"

"It is just how it is supposed to be." Viper informed her taking a seat. He looked at her as she studied him for a second.

"What did Sonja mean when she called you my mate?"

"That I am the one that cares for you."

The female scoffed. "I wasn't born yesterday. I know what the word mate means." She then lowered her voice and grumbled, "You've been trying to mate with me for three days now." But Viper still heard it.

"If you knew what it meant, then why did you ask?" Kenzie glared at him, but didn't say anything. "Would you rather I find you a different mate?"

"No." The female responded quickly.

"Would you rather I have left you?"

"No." She responded yet again.

"Then I do not see the problem." Viper informed her.

"What about the mating?" She then asked him skeptically.

Viper shrugged his massive shoulders. "We will only mate when you feel like it."

"What if I never feel like it?"

Viper stared into her eyes and began to purr before running a reptilian finger slowly from her ooman thigh to her knee. The scent of her arousal filled the air and it amazed Viper how she could crave mating so quickly, yet deny herself. "You will." He finally stated. With that he got up to answer the door and retrieve their meal.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks so much for reading. And I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. It's been over a month and that is unacceptable of me. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Predator. Sad, heartbreaking, and devastating, but true. The OC's are however mine.**

**Message to the Reviewer:**

_ShadowsInLight: She most certainly does. Thanks for the support._

_Dark Thunder27: Yep, she stuck and you can't really blame her. That damn Viper just had sex appeal…lol. Thanks for supporting._

_Cynthia: Thank you so much. Just wait until the story unfolds even more. Thanks for the support._

_Bree51: I plan to updating until the story is finished. No worries. Thanks for supporting._

**There is a little, tiny bit of smut in this chapter. Just to give you all a small taste. There will be way more to come in the very near future. I also apologize for it being so short, but I wanted to put something up for you all. The next chapter will be longer**

* * *

><p>Kenzie stood beside C'bra and her brother as she watched Viper make his way to the center of the Kehrite. Her grandfather was held up in his room writing away in his journal. Kenzie began to fidget with her fingers as she chewed her gum. She knew this would be nerve racking for her and gum always calmed her, so she'd brought a pack. "C'bra what if he loses?" She asked worried.<p>

C'bra looked down at her and patted her shoulder softly. "We will not lose."

"He said that as well, but you never know what could happen."

"Viper is very skilled. His opponent is but a teenager, and doesn't have the years of experience that Viper does."

"Okay." Kenzie responded a bit more confident.

Clicking drew her full attention and the dojo fell silent. There were a lot of people here. As she watched what was going on in the middle where Viper, the male that she'd challenged, and Viper's uncle stood, she knew they must have been laying down the rules. Uncle stopped talking and the crowd erupted in cheers.

Over the cheering Kenzie heard a loud roar and watched as the young male charged Viper. Kenzie had always heard that it was better to be on offense than the defense. Somehow she knew that wouldn't be the case in this fight.

She watched as Viper easily sidestepped the male and sent his elbow down into the middle of his back. This caused the young male to fall to the floor. Kenzie thought Viper would continue his assault, but he didn't. He took a step back and allowed his opponent to get up.

Again the male charged Viper. Kenzie could see that it was nothing more than anger fueling him. He wasn't using his head. Viper sent another blow to the young male's stomach and something happened to the area between her thighs. She shifted slightly, keeping her eyes on the fight. It was pretty much over by this point.

Kenzie watched as the younger male fell to the floor with a loud thud. It was silence in the dojo for only a moment before cheers could be heard throughout. She watched as Viper looked down at the male, before turning his attention to her. Their eyes locked and Kenzie understood all too well what he was thinking. The challenge had been for a night of mating, and Viper had just won.

The intensity of his gaze bore into Kenzie and she couldn't seem to pull hers away. She should be worried about that, but at the moment she was more worried about the pool of liquid forming in her panties. Again her traitorous body was betraying her. Yes, she would admit to slightly being turned on, but the prospect of doing such a thing, especially with Viper didn't seem right to her. Not because they were from two different species. Though it was a small worry, it wasn't the biggest. Kenzie simply didn't think she could handle what he had to dish out. She'd seen him in all his glory plenty of times.

The after rain, forest smell invaded Kenzie's senses and she felt C'bra look down at her. He chuckled slightly and nudged her gently. "It seems my brother isn't the only one in the mating mood."

Kenzie's attention snapped to C'bra and she lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He craves mating. It is too strong to be missed. Can you not smell it?"

It took her a minute, but Kenzie finally put two and two together. The smell was coming from Viper and from the strength of it he was beyond horny. Well, he was just going to have to stay that way; because there was no way she was going to help him with that.

* * *

><p>Viper breathed in his females scent and was sure that he was not the only one that could smell it. By the mating musk he inhaled off of many of the other warriors, he knew he was right. Viper let a loud roar rip from his lips. An open challenge to anyone who thought his mate was available to them. His challenge went unanswered and Viper smirked. Cowards.<p>

Making his way over to where Kenzie stood. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her to him. "I won."

He watched as she gulped before putting on a smile. "Congratulations."

Viper sighed taking her hand in his. He had told her they would mate only when she wanted it. Even though at this moment her body was betraying her and letting him know what she wanted to, she was not laying claim to it.

He led the way out of the Kehrite and into the corridor. The walk to their quarters was spent in silence. Once there, Viper decided it would be a good time to program her hand into the identifier. When that was complete, they entered the quarters. He watched as the female made her way down the stairs.

Going into the sleeping quarters, Viper made his way into the lavatory. Removing his loin cloth and nets, he sank into his pool.

It was some time later when Viper finally got out. He dried himself before walking back into the sleeping quarters. He grabbed a clean loin cloth and was putting it on when the female walked into the room. She sat on the bed and stared at him.

"Are you alright?"

Viper cocked his head to the side. "Yes. Why would I not be?""Well, because of the fight. You aren't sore or anything?"

"H'ko."

She nodded. "I want to thank you for the room you set up for me."

"You have already thanked me." Viper informed her.

"Lay down." The female stated rising from the bed. Viper studied her for only a moment before doing as she asked. "On your stomach." She stated once he'd lain on his back.

He rolled over, his tresses moving to one side, only to have her sit on his lower back. She ran her hands from his shoulders down to the middle of her back. She then repeated the act adding a bit of pressure. As the action continued Viper began to emit a soft purr.

He enjoyed the feel of the female's hands on him. The soft yet firm touch in which she used. Viper had never had this done, but knew that he would like more of it in the future. All too soon it was over and the female was climbing off of him.

Viper moved onto his back and followed her every move as she made her way to the lavatory. The scent of her arousal lingered in the room even after the door slid shut. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet fragrance.

Exhaling, Viper was determined to show the female just how much she wanted to mate. He would use sexual persuasion if necessary. It seemed to work with his brother's mate and Viper had no doubt that it would work with his. He just had to get around that stubbornness she possessed.

Rising from the bed, Viper prepared to leave the quarters. He had some items he needed to pick up and he needed to talk to Daniel.

* * *

><p>"So are we the only humans on the ship?" Colby questioned as he walked along the hall with Jaylee. After the match, instead of going back to their apartments, Jaylee asked him if he wanted to go for a walk with her. She was a cute girl and Colby knew he would be a fool to say no.<p>

"No, there are a few more, but they're females. You and your grandfather are the only male humans on the ship."

"How long have you been here?"

Jay shrugged. "A few years." It was silent for a while. "My mom told me you had a run in with a Young Blood."

"A Young Blood?" Colby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. They're warriors, who have been recently blooded."

"Gotcha." Colby stated.

Again silence took over. Colby wasn't sure where they were going, but at long as she knew how to get them back then he wasn't worried about it. The silence drug on and Colby felt the need to say something.

"So why did this Young Blood act that way?"

Jay glanced at him. "You bumped into him. Maybe he saw it as a challenge. Or it could be that he isn't a fan of the human race. There are many of this species who aren't."

"Then why are we roaming the halls?" Colby inquired. He wasn't scared. Far from it. At least not for himself, but she was as small as his sister. Well maybe an inch or two taller.

"It's okay. I have this." She stated holding up the emblem that hung from the chain around her neck.

"Meaning?"

"It's sort of like a family seal. Not too many aboard the ship are crazy enough to mess with C'bra and Viper. Those that do are just that…crazy. So, they see me with this on and they don't bother me. Especially after what happened to the person who messed with my mom." She giggled lightly. "You'll get one too. You all will."

"So what do you do for fun around here?"

"Come on." She stated taking his hand. "I'll show you."

* * *

><p>Kenzie paced the living room as she waited for Viper to get back. She didn't know where he'd gone, but he was gone. He hadn't even bothered to tell her that he was leaving or where he was going. This was a new place to her and she didn't appreciate him just leaving her alone.<p>

It was late and she was more than tired, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until he was back. As pathetic as it seemed. It was true. Maybe he wasn't planning on coming back tonight. Maybe he was mad at her for turning down his advances. Kenzie groaned and ran a hand down her face. _Where the hell is he? _

Making her way through the house or apartment, she wasn't sure which to call it. She walked downstairs and retrieved a piece of gum popping it into her mouth and throwing the wrapper in the small trashcan. She now had the answer to Viper's question. The gum was an excellent stress reliever.

She stared out of the bank of windows at the stars. They were even more beautiful up close than they had been before. She took a seat in the chair and just stared into space. Her mind wandered to what she'd left behind. To what other people in other parts of the world may have been going through. Was it just her poor town that had been targeted and fell victim to those creatures, or was this happening everywhere?

Sighing Kenzie decided to finally finish the book she'd started on Vipers ship. Retrieving it, she made herself comfortable and began to read. She only had a few pages left when she heard a beep and the sliding of a door.

Dropping the book into the chair, Kenzie jogged up the stairs to see Viper walking into the bedroom. She was hot on his tail. "Where have you been?" She questioned as he sat a few packages down on the table beside the bed.

"I had items to retrieve."

"You couldn't have told me you were leaving?"

"You were in the lavatory. I did not see the need to bother you." Viper cocked his head to the side. His face housing what Kenzie assumed was a smirk. "Unless you wanted me to bother you."

Kenzie's face began to heat up. "N-no." She stammered.

"Are you certain?" Viper inquired.

Kenzie didn't answer him. Instead she asked, "What did you have to pick up?"

She watched as Viper picked up two of the three packages. He handed them to her and she sat on the bed. Opening the first one she discovered that it was her bracelet. It didn't look any different, but Kenzie was sure that they had done whatever it was they needed to. The next package contained a necklace in it. Kenzie studied the pendent housed at the end. It was a knife layered on a crescent moon.

"It's beautiful." She whispered as she continued to study it. "Will you put it on me?" She then asked turning her attention to Viper.

"Sei-i."

Kenzie handed the necklace to him and lifted her hair. When he moved behind her she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. His reptilian fingers grazed her shoulders as he brought the chain around and fastened it.

Again Kenzie could smell his arousal. What was it with him and being horny all the damn time? He began to purr and Kenzie clenched her thighs together. The better question was how did he have the ability to make her horny all the damn time?

Kenzie took in his strong scent. Add that to his deep purring and she was becoming a little hazy. Turning to face him she reached out and grabbed one of his dread-like tresses gently. She saw the tops of his tresses flare slightly and his purr deepened to almost a growl.

Before Kenzie knew what was happening she was flat on her back with an eight foot alien hovering over her. To her surprise she wasn't the least bit scared. No, her treacherous body was even more turned on. She knew by the look in his eyes that he knew it too.

Viper locked his mandible around her face gently. His tongue then skimmed over her lips slowly, causing Kenzie to take in a sharp breath.

His tongue was different from hers. Kenzie noted that it was thinner and longer than a human tongue. Yet, it still had the same affect. Arousing her even more. His continuous purr sending shivers through her.

When Viper finally removed his mandibles Kenzie drew in a ragged breath. She reached up and ran the back of her fingers along his right mandible. She then slowly reached for another tress of hair.

"This turns you on." She stated sliding her thumb lightly over the end. She assumed that was the reason he'd gotten so worked up the other times she'd touched them.

"If you are asking if I like it, then yes." Viper replied. His voice sounding somewhat choked.

A normal person would have been repulsed by the prospect of what could happen. But then, Kenzie wasn't a normal person. Knowing that she had this affect on him simply served to heighten her arousal.

"I desire you." Viper stated running a finger along her cheek.

Kenzie wondered how many times he had told a woman he desired her. She then quickly decided that she didn't care. She wanted him too. The problem? She didn't think she would be able to handle him.

* * *

><p>The scent of the female hung thick in the air and it was doing nothing, but making Viper's sex organ grow substantially. He felt as if he was being tortured. Punished. He knew that she desired him, but he also knew that as an ooman he had to approach it differently.<p>

A Yautja female, as Viper knew, preferred a fast, hard pounding. A mating that he could not attempt with his mate. She was smaller than the average ooman female and much smaller than a Yautja female.

Viper ran his hand slowly down the center of her chest. Eliciting a small gasp from her. He allowed his hand to continue traveling to the small ooman covering she wore on her lower half. At this point, he expected her to protest. To his surprise and delight she did not.

Viper removed the covering and had to contain himself from releasing a low growl. If he thought her scent was prominent before, it was even more so now. He was a bit frustrated by the fact that she had on yet another covering. This one smaller than the first.

He slid a finger slowly over the clad feminine area and felt the moisture as the female allowed a small noise to leave her lips. Deciding that he enjoyed the sound, Viper repeated the action. This time observing the female's reaction. Her eyes darkened and Viper was very familiar with the look.

Pushing her covering aside he was assaulted full force with the scent of her. Moving the pad of his finger along her feminine area, Viper stroked her intimately. He soon realized the faster his movements were, the more responsive she became.

It wasn't long before his hand was drenched in her essence and she began breathing deeply. Viper inhaled deeply himself. Staring at the female watched as her eyes fluttered closed. He smirked to himself.

Moving her carefully, Viper pulled the bed clothes over her. As much as he desired her, he realized he was not knowledgeable enough to mate with her. He would however begin doing his research when the morning cycle came. He had other duties on the ship, but his brother was handling them for the time being. Until he got his female settled.

Viper settled in bed, slinging his arm gently across her stomach. There was much he had to learn and he knew exactly who to ask.

* * *

><p>AN: Once again I apologize for the wait and the shortness of the chapter, but hey, I gave you minor smut. Don't worry there will be a lot more in the next couple of chapters. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own predator. The OC's and the storyline are however mine.**

_Message to the reviewer_

_Ray-Lynn-Theaker-Zolazh: Thanks so much. I'm glad you enjoyed it._

_Bree51: I'm glad that you like it. It takes me a while to upload because I'm super busy with work and other things. But, I'll keep writing until the story is finished._

_IceDemonRanger: Well, you'll get some of what happened to Sonja (Jay's mom) in this chapter. Thanks so much for reading._

_Dark Thunder27: Yep, he has a little ways to go, but I think he's up for it. Thanks for reading._

**P.S sorry it's so short. I tried to make it longer. I really did, but it had been forever since I updated. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kenzie sat on the couch with a new book in her hands. She had been reading since Viper left and she was already a good ways into the book. She probably would have been further had her mind not continued to wander back to the events of last night. Thinking about it got Kenzie hot and bothered. She knew a normal person would be disgusted and turned off at the prospect of what she'd done with Viper and what she wanted to do with him. But Kenzie wasn't a normal person. And if normal meant not being sexually attracted to Viper then she didn't want to claim it.<p>

As Kenzie got to an intimate scene in her book, she had to close it. Her mind kept doing torturous things to her. Like imagining her and Viper doing what the characters had been.

Deciding that she would kill some time by unpacking the boxes that were stacked in the corner of the room, Kenzie rose to her feet. She first began to put away all the food that was packed. After organizing it she realized she had gotten most of the food. With the exception of a few things like noodles and macaroni and cheese. It was probably for the best considering neither her brother nor grandfather could cook to save their lives. Kenzie could just imagine them burning down the massive ship.

She then moved on to her clothes. First lugging the boxes into the bedroom before she went about putting things away. Putting her shirts, bottoms, and shoes into the closet were easy enough. They sat on shelves and the floor, but she wasn't about to just put her underwear out there for people to see. Kenzie made a mental note to talk to Viper about it when he got back.

Last were her personal items. Again she had nowhere to put them out of site, so she left them in the box to talk to Viper later. Kenzie wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she was certain it had been a few hours. Whether that was human hours or Yautja hours she didn't know.

With nothing left to do, Kenzie went over to the computer on the wall. Viper had instructed her on how to call her brother and grandfather along with C'bra's house as well before he left. She first called her brother. The computer didn't make any noise, but what looked like a heart line began to pulse on the screen. A few seconds later she saw her brother's face.

"Hey Kenz." He stated sounding a bit irritated.

"Hey." She responded. "What's going on over there?"

"Oh you know. The usual. Gramps is PSYCHO!"

"What is he doing now?"

"He extracted some type of liquid from one of those leaves he got off of that planet and he keeps trying to get me to drink it. I'm even scared to eat the noodles I fixed."

Kenzie chuckled lightly. "Poor baby." Colby simply glared at her. "Anyway, come and play with me. I'm bored."

"You sound like a four year old, but sure. Why not? Anything to get away from Crazy for a while. I have something to bring you anyway."

Kenzie gave Colby her number before hanging up with him. She then called C'bra's house and invited Jay over as well. She had yet to see any other humans, but that was due to the fact that she hadn't really went anywhere on the ship.

Kenzie went into the kitchen and decided to look around for a few pots and pans or anything that remotely resembled something to cook with. She hadn't remembered seeing any when she put the food up, but she also hadn't looked everywhere. Still after searching the entire kitchen she came up empty.

She was headed back into the living room when a beeping noise went off. Kenzie was all set to panic until she saw something pop up on the computer screen. Kenzie walked over and saw that it was Jay. She then figured it was the doorbell. Placing her hand on the reader, Kenzie opened the door and let Jay inside.

"Hey Kenzie."

"Hey Jay." Kenzie led the way over to the couch and sat down. "I have a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Why is there a kitchen if there isn't any cookware?"

Jay laughed. "Viper's a bachelor. That doesn't mean he can't cook because he can, but he mostly goes to the dining hall to eat. So he probably doesn't have any, but you can always buy some."

"From?"

"The trading post. You can trade goods for other goods there or you can just buy the items you want. Ask Viper about it. I'm sure he'd take you."

Kenzie nodded. "Okay another question." Jay gestured for her to go ahead. "You called C'bra "Pops" yesterday. How long have you been on this ship?"

"Five years."

"Wow, that's a long time."

Jay sighed. "Yeah it is."

"Do you ever miss earth?"

"I use to, but now I can't picture myself being anywhere but here."

"How did you…"

Kenzie's question was cut off as the beeping noise came again. It was probably for the best. Kenzie had the tendency to probe into peoples business without fully realizing she was doing it. Opening the door, she stepped aside as he walked in with a box.

"What is that?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"A box marked miscellaneous. I figured you would probably use the stuff in here more than I would." he responded, dropping the heavy box in the corner.

"What's in there?"

"I don't know."

Kenzie then led Colby to the couch where he and Jay shared greetings. They talked for another hour or so, Kenzie was guessing, and she was becoming stir crazy. She groaned and stood up.

"I have to get out of this house. It was bad enough that I was stuck on a ship for six days. I don't want to be stuck in here all the time."

Jay giggled and stood as well. "Come on. I'll show you around."

Kenzie walked into the bedroom and put her shoes on before grabbing her bracelet and sliding it on. Emerging from the bedroom, she followed Jay and her brother out of the door.

Walking down the hallway Kenzie felt a bit uncomfortably with all the attention she was getting. Every time she turned her head there was some male staring at her. To top it off, she'd passed numerous females and it seemed they weren't too keen on wearing shirts. After about five minutes of stares, Kenzie couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do they keep staring at me like I'm something they want to eat?" she asked Jay.

"More like mate with." Jay replied. "I'm guessing it could be your smell or the fact that you're fresh meat."

"What do I smell like?" Kenzie asked.

Jay shrugged. "Like vanilla, but I'm talking about your natural smell. It intrigues them."

"Well I wish they would stop."

"Trust me they will after Viper starts making heads roll." Jay responded with a laugh.

"Jay told me that Viper and C'bra are no joke." Colby informed his sister. "Jay you never did tell me what happened with your mom."

They round the corner and Kenzie followed Jay into a room. It looked like a little lounge area. There were two other humans in it, but they were so deep in conversation they were oblivious to the things around them. Kenzie sat on the far side of the room at a table and Jay placed her hands on top of it.

"Well…" Jay began

~Flashback~

Jay walked down the long corridor beside her mother. Even after almost a year of being on the ship she still got lost. On top of that she wasn't allowed to go too far from there house without someone being with her.

She trailed her hands along the walls as they made they're way to the trading post. C'bra's birthday was coming up and even though, he had specifically instructed her mother not to leave the house that day, due to another clan coming aboard to have their ship repaired, she hadn't listened. Her mother had been intent on getting everything she needed to make C'bra's gift special.

"Mom." Jay stated looking up at her mother. "If C'bra said for us to stay at home. Why are we out here?"

"Because we have to finish getting everything for his birthday."

"Could we not have done that tomorrow?"

"No."

"But…"

At that moment Jay bumped in to a wall. She stumbled backwards, but her mother caught her before she fell. She looked up to see a male standing in front of her.

"Sorry." She stated. They went to walk around him, but he grabbed her mother's wrist stopping her.

"Come ooman." He spoke in a gruff tone.

"No, I think I'll pass." Sonja replied.

"It was not a question ooman." The warrior sneered, yanking her mother.

Sonja tried jerking her arm from the warrior. "I said no. Get off of me!"

Jay watched on in horror, not knowing what to do as her mother was yanked again forcefully. The sound of her mother's painful scream had Jaylee in tears. She just wanted this to be over. Better yet, she wished her mother would have listened to C'bra and stayed in the house today.

Deciding she couldn't just sit there and do nothing, Jay grabbed a hold of her mother waist and tried to pull her in the other direction only to have the male sneer at her. She was terrified, but she was not about to leave her mother.

Then a vicious roar echoed throughout the hallway and everything seemed to stop. Everyone went still. With the warrior distracted, Jay watched as her mother pulled her writs from his grasp.

"Don't look sweetie." Sonja stated grabbing Jay and bringing her to her chest.

Jay could hear the roaring and growls. Some angry and others hurt. It didn't take a genius to know what was happening. Jaylee could only hope that it was in C'bra's favor.

Even though her mother had told her not to, Jay peaked around her side and wished she hadn't as she saw C'bra almost ripped the other male's spine completely from his back. Burying her face into her mother she cried.

~End Flashback~

"After that there was this mini trial thing. I think it was to see if C'bra was justified in what he did. Obviously they thought he was." Jay stated. It was silent for a minute until she broke it. "Before then I didn't really feel too comfortable living here. I was always a bit guarded with C'bra. I missed my dad and even though he had been killed I just wanted to go home. After that I knew I had nothing to fear around C'bra." She took a breath. "An incident like that should have left me scarred. Instead it left me with a feeling of being safe."

"Was your mom okay?" Colby inquired staring at Jay.

"Yeah. She had a fractured wrist, but other than that she was alright."

It was quiet again and it seemed that none of them knew what to say. Kenzie stood to her feet.

"Where is this dining hall? It's about lunch time and I'm starving." Colby and Jay stood as well.

"Come on. I'll show you." Jay stated. "But we may want to go get C'bra first."

* * *

><p>Viper stared at the female as she laughed at him. She'd been doing so for the past few moments. It was getting on his last nerve and he clicked his mandibles. He folded his arms over his chest and leveled her with an annoyed stare. "It isn't that funny." He clicked his mandibles yet again for affect.<p>

"I'm sorry." Sonja stated through laughter. "But when an almost nine foot, how many ever pounds you are Yautja states that he wants me to teach him how to please a women, it's pretty funny." Viper just glared at her as she began to laugh again. "You would think you have perfected that in the last few hundred years."

"I have." Viper stated with a snort. "I did not ask you how to satiate just any female. I asked you have to satiate an ooman female." Viper reminded her.

"Right." Sonja stated once she had calmed down completely. "It's fairly the same. You just can't be so rough with her." That Viper already knew. "It's more about pleasure than the prospect of just reproducing."

That Viper didn't have to worry about. Reproducing was something he found was slim to none when it came to him.

"It's about stimulation. Just like your tresses excite you, as human females we have our excitement areas as well." That Viper knew as well. He had happened upon one last night. "And you can use a number of things to stimulate our areas. Hands, member, tongues." At that Viper sat up in the chair he occupied.

"What?" He asked. He had to be certain he heard her correctly.

Sonja smirked before answering him. "Tongues. Human females find it enjoyable. It's as pleasurable as, if not more so then intercourse itself."

Viper thought about that for a moment. If it elicited the same sounds he'd received last night, then he would enjoy the act immensely.

For the next hour or so, Viper listened as Sonja gave him the ins and outs of satisfying an ooman female. His mind constantly picturing the action taking place with his mate.

* * *

><p>Walking down the corridor, Viper made his way to the dining hall. He'd checked his quarters and noticed that Kenzie wasn't in there. After pulling up his wrist computer he saw that she was in the dining hall.<p>

The male scent of mating musk filled the air as Viper walked into the dining hall. Upon seeing his mate he instantly knew why. Shaking his head, he made his way over to where she sat with her brother, his brother, and Jay.

"I've come to the conclusion that your species is a horny bunch." Colby stated.

Viper clicked his mandibles in amusement. "So is yours." He responded turning to look at Kenzie as the words left his mouth.

"Viper, Kenzie wants to go to the trading post." Jay threw in. The last thing she wanted to hear about or pick up on was the sexual attraction her Uncle had to Kenzie. It was bad enough with her parents.

"I will take her." Viper stated simply.

* * *

><p>"I thought we were going to the trading post." Kenzie stated looking around. Viper had other things he wanted to attend to first.<p>

"We will go tomorrow." Was his easy response.

He led the way back to their living quarters and allowed her to walk in before him. Once inside Viper noticed that the many boxes that litter the corner had diminished. There were still a few left and a crate or two.

"I'm exhausted. Is it bedtime yet?" Kenzie inquired stretching.

"H'ko. Come."

Viper took her hand and led her through the sleeping chamber into the lavatory. He ran a talon softly down her cheek before pulling her shirt over her head. She wore a small ooman covering over her mammary glands. He quickly got rid of it, exposing her to him. He heard her intake of breath as he slid his hands up her sides to cup them gently. They were soft and firm in his hands. He ran the pad of his thumb across her nipples and enjoyed the shudder that came from her.

Sliding his hands back down, he hooked his thumbs in the band of her bottoms before pulled them down and allowing them to hit the floor. Her smell assaulted him at full force and he breathed in deeply. Removing her other covering, he helped her step out of it before dropping his loin cloth.

Viper stepped into the bathing pool and held a hand out for her to join him. Unlike on the ship, she came to him instantly. He sank into the water sitting on one of the steps and pulling her into his lap, straddling him. He knew she was aware of his erect organ as it rest between them.

His hand made their way back up and once again cupped her mammary glands. He brushed his thumb over her nipples before tweaking one softly in the fashion Sonja had mention. This gained a low moan from his female. Enjoying the sound, Viper did the same to the other one and watched as Kenzie's head fell back on her shoulders.

Leaning in, Viper swiped his tongue over one of her erect nipples. The gasp that escaped her lips excited him even more. Viper repeated the action while fondling her other breast. He then lightly locked his mandibles around it and sucked the puckered nipple into his mouth.

A loud moan pushed passed the females fleshy lips and Viper felt her as she began to move on his lap. Her sex rubbing against his member. He growled low in his throat and her moment began to quicken.

Latching on to her other mammary gland with is mandibles; Viper flicked his tongue over her nipple. At that moment the female reached up and took hold of one of his tresses. Viper let out a hiss before removing his mandibles. He contracted his throat muscles allowing them to wrap around her nipple. The female continued to move against his member incessantly.

Though they hadn't been in long, Viper rose from the bathing pool. Releasing his hold on her nipple. He was eager to try out other things Sonja had instructed him on.

Carrying his mate from the lavatory to the sleeping chambers, Viper laid her on the bed. He didn't act right away he just looked down at her. Taking her body in. Due to his mix of DNA he was able to see her features just as clearly as she was able to see his. The only difference was he didn't see in color. Not without his mask.

Finally getting onto the bed, Viper ran a finger over his female's intimate area drawing a low moan from her. With his tongue he trailed his way down her body to that area. Once there, Viper again breathed in deeply before quickly swiping his tongue over her clitoris as he remembered Sonja calling it. This caused his female to practically come off the bed.

Placing a hand on her stomach to hold her down, Viper again licked the area repeatedly. From the moans coming from his mate he knew that she was enjoying this action. He then contracted his throat muscle and took her clitoris into his mouth.

Sucking lightly, Viper listened to his females moans increase. Mere seconds later he could feel the essence of her spilling over. Removing his mouth, Viper's chest puffed out in pride as his mate lay on the bed catching her breath.

Viper climbed on the bed and lay beside her. He wanted to mate with her, but at this moment he knew she still wasn't ready for that. It was still something they had to work up to.

Viper was surprised when his female straddled him. Her fleshy ooman lips began trailing kisses down his skin. Viper watched as she came closer to his sex organ. He was surprised when she swiped her flat tongue across the top of it. Taken off guard, Viper let a hiss escape his lips. It quickly turned into a low purr as she took some of him into her mouth.

His talk with Sonja had mentioned nothing of this nature. She had neglected to tell him about it. At the moment he didn't care, he was simply enjoying it.

He watched as Kenzie took as much of him as she could into her mouth and sucked. She used her hand to pleasure what was left out.

Viper threw his head back at the new form of pleasure. Something females of his species would never be able to do. He felt a small tug on one of his tresses and his purr deepened. As his mate bobbed her head up in down, she pulled gently on it. She was torturing him.

It wasn't long before Viper was hissing his release, unable to do anything else, as his seed flowed from him. Breathing heavily he watched as Kenzie removed her mouth from.

"What was that called?" Viper questioned.

"It's a secret. I can't tell you." Kenzie responded as she got off of the bed. Viper watched as she began to walk towards the lavatory before turning to look at him. "Looks like you made a mess there. You should come get cleaned up."

With that his female turned and entered the lavatory. It took Viper a mere moment before he was following her. Perhaps, she would show him something else.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm usually much better with lemons, but I wrote this in sort of a hurry. The next scene, whenever it occurs, will be better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own predator. It saddens me, but it is unfortunately true.**

_Message to the Reviewer:_

_Bree51: Lol, yes Gramps is definitely something else. There will be background on Sonja and Jay in the near future. Thanks for reading and being so patient with me._

_Ice Demon Ranger: Thanks you. I'll do my best._

_Cindy Medeiros: Thanks you so much. I'm glad you like it. I'm not quite sure what you mean by your last question. If you can clarify, then I will happily answer it._

_Ereneviana: Thanks a million. I'm glad you like it._

_Cloudy Momochi: Thank you so much. I try my best a Viper's POV, sometimes I'm not quite sure if I succeed or not, lol. I'm happy that I could satiate you for the moment. My next lemon will be better. As I said I'm usually much better at them. Chapter 13 will definitely be that chapter you're looking for. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible._

**Please excuse any mistakes. Also, I am extremely sorry that it took me so long to update. I'm trying to get better. Just know that I will not abandon this story. It will be written until the very end. **

* * *

><p>Kenzie followed behind Viper as they made their way down the long corridor. She had finally convinced him to take her to the trading post. He seemed to be more content with staying in there quarters and her performing more "ooman mating techniques" as he put it. She had to give it to him. He was eager to learn.<p>

At one point she just began to ignore him. Spending hours reading one of her books. That finally seemed to calm down his thirst for...knowledge. For that Kenzie was glad. She had been all but ready to bribe him, but was glad that was unnecessary.

As she followed him, she was aware that unlike when she went out with Jay and Colby, males didn't give her a second glance. Kenzie was positive that it had to do with the fact that she was with Viper. Maybe Colby had been right. Maybe her...mate was not someone you wanted to challenge. Mate. That still seemed a bit foreign; even in her mind.

Kenzie stopped beside Viper for what felt like the hundreth time now. She wasn't sure if they would ever make it to the trading post. It seemed that they couldn't go ten feet without some male stopping to hold a conversation with Viper. It wouldn't be so bad if Kenzie actually knew what they were saying, but no. They were doing that damn clicking. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. She felt awkward just standing there.

Sighing, Kenzie began to walk down the corridor again. She hadn't made it far when reptilian fingers enclosed around her wrist. Instead of stopping she continued walking. She knew it was Viper. She soon felt herself being pulled abruptly to a stop.

"Do not do that again." Viper stated calmly as she turned to look at him. "There are many males here and you should not leave my side."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "If I wait on you, we'll never make it to the trading post."

"If you do not wait on me you still will not make it."

Kenzie hated to admit it, but he was right. She didn't have any idea where she was going. Gesturing with her hand for him to lead the way, she fell into step beside him. They were there within a few minutes.

Looking around, Kenzie saw the different tables set up. There were a bunch of different...people selling all kinds of things. When she stepped further into the room, most of the eyes turned to her. That made Kenzie a bit nervous. The looks ranged from what she knew as intense desire to dislike to curious. It wasn't long before she was smelling the familair smell of after rain and forrest trees. Something she'd become acustom to with Viper over the last forty-eight hours. Except this time, it was so strong she knew it had to be from multiple other males.

Kenzie wrapped her hand around two of Vipers fingers and the smell instantly faded. She pulled him over to what seemed to be human cookware. Exactly what she had been looking for. She stooded at the table and examined the items. They were nice. There were even sets. She continued to look until she found a set she liked.

It was a silver set that consisted of various pots and skillet sizes as well as three different pans. She then found a set of cooking utensils that consisted of fourteen different ones. She spotted spoons, knives, and forks as well.

"I like these." She stated showing all the things she'd eyed to Viper.

He nodded before he began talking to the salesman in their native tongue. Kenzie ignored it as she looked at plates and glasses. There was a set that consist of ten plates, ten saucers, and then glasses. Viper had all those things, but she wanted something nicer to go with her new cookware.

She gained Vipers attention and showed him what else she wanted. He simply nodded before turning his attention back to the conversation. Kenzie shift her weight from one foot to another. She was looking around the room when a small mewing caught her attention.

Kenzie searched until her eyes landed on the table on the far side in the corner. From where she stood she knew that there were animals, but she couldn't make out what kind. Kenzie turned her attention to Viper as he slid his fingers back into her hand.

"I have arranged for your items to be delivered to our quarters." Kenzie nodded. "Is there anythng else you want to look at?"

"Can we go over there?" Kenzie questioned pointing towards the animal table.

Without waiting for his reply she began to pull him in that direction. What Kenzie saw was absolutely adorable. The animals were small and cute. What really caught her attention was an animal that remembled a lion. Except it was light purple in color with a white mane. It was also tiny. If Kenzie had to guess she would say it was smaller than even a newborn kitten. She was sure she could hold it in her palm.

"It's so adorable." She spoke. "What is it?"

"Ch'nga." Viper spoke.

"Can I get him?" Kenzie asked hopefully.

"H'ko." Viper answered.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because it is useless. You cannot do anything with it."

"You don't know that."

Viper clicked his mandibles. "Come."

"But I-"

"Come." He repeated cutting her off. Kenzie stared at the animal one more time before turning and walking past Viper.

She'd paid close attention on their initial trip, so she knew exactly how to get back to their quarters. She ignored the stares she got and the smell that assaulted her as she stalked by. She didn't care that most of the males seemed to be eye raping her while the other eyed her with dislike. She was mad. Kenzie didn't know why Viper would think the animal was useless. She wanted something she could call her own.

Making it to her door she placed her hand on the palm reader before walking inside. She had just flopped down on the couch when the door slid open again. Picking up her book she went about reading it. At the moment she didn't want to talk to Viper.

When he sat down beside her, Kenzie still ignored him. Didn't he have something better to do? Soon the heavy smell of his arousal hit her. She mentally rolled her eyes. He had to be kidding. One of his talons began to run down her arms slolwly. She simply moved away from him, eyes never leaving her book.

Viper growled slightly. "You are behaving like a pup."

Kenzie scoff. "I really hope you don't want to do with a _pup_ what you were just trying to do with me."

Viper stood. "I will return later." Kenzie shrugged and turned back to her book.

* * *

><p>She was almost finished with the her book when her stomach began to growl. She would have cooked, but her items had not arrived yet. Sighing, she headed to the computer by the door and called her brother. After speaking to him, she called Jay to see if she and C'bra wanted to go to the dining hall.<p>

It wasn't long before her brother got there and another five minutes, she was guessing, when C'bra and Jay arrived. Following C'bra they headed down to corridor to the dining hall. Kenzie decided to let Jay pick out her food again. What she'd chosen last time was absolutely delicious.

After sitting at the same table as before, Kenzie dug into her food. It was silent at their table for a while. Clicking went on around them and Kenzie couldn't help but wonder what they were saying.

"So, how was the trading post?" Jay asked breaking the silence.

"It was okay." Kenzie responded before taking another bite of her food.

"What all did you get?"

"Just some cookware and dinnerware. I wanted this little lion looking thing, but Viper said no." Kenzie stated with a sigh.

C'bra chuckled. "Then you should have persuaded him." Kenzie raised an eyebrow. "It usually works for Sonja. Despite the fact that I try not to let it."

It took Kenzie another minute to realize what he was saying. She hadn't thought of it at the time, but she could have...persuaded him. She still could.

When they finished eating, C'bra led them out of the dining hall. They had only gone a few steps when they were stopped.

"Father." C'bra greeted.

The older male just nodded before turning his attention to Kenzie. He clicked his mandibles gently before holding out a hand to her. She took it without hesitation. She'd learned over the past week of being on the ship that Viper's father was high on the power ladder so to speak. She in no way wanted to disrepect him.

H'bu turned and began leading the way down the corridor. Kenzie stayed quiet. She wasn't sure what to say, or if the older male even understood English. When they finally stopped, they were at a bank of windows. Kenzie could see the many stars that littered the black space. Still neither of them spoke.

"Do you miss your planet?" H'bu questioned breaking the lengthy silence. It caught Kenzie off guard.

"No." She told him honestly. "I miss the people I lost, but there is nothing left for me on my planet. The Glass Mouths destroyed everything."

H'bu clicked his mandibles questioningly. "Glass Mouths?"

"Umm...Bug like creatures with acid for blood."

The male laughed. "Hard meats."

"Yeah those."

"Viper tells me you and your family infiltrated a nest. You are either very skilled or very lucky."

"I would imagine I'm a bit of both." Kenzie stated with a smile. H'bu snorted, but didn't reply. "Can I ask you something?" Kenzie questioned after a moment.

"I suppose." He answered.

"I've seen plenty of your kind while I've been aboard this ship. True they all have had different patterns to them, but their colors have been the same. You, Viper, and C'bra are different from the others. Even from Uncle. Why is that?"

"My bearer, as well as my son's was an ooman female. My brother's bearer was of our kind."

"He's the oldest?"

"Sei-i. I mean-"

"I know what you mean." Kenzie stated cutting him off. "Can I ask you another question?" H'bu nodded. "You have more rings on your tresses than Viper. Why?"

"I am older and more experienced than he is. As well as being and Elder."

Kenzie nodded. "What do you have to do to become and elder?"

H'bu rumbled slightly with laughter. "You ask many questions Small One."

Kenzie shrugged. "I'm a curious person."

"So, I have discovered." H'bu turned to her. "Come. I should get you back before Viper notices you are gone."

Kenzie wanted to tell him that Viper would live if he noticed, but decided against it. Instead she allowed the older male to lead her back to her quarters

* * *

><p>Viper sat drinking cups of c'ntlip with four of his clan brothers. The four had recently returned from disposing of a nest of hard meat. He listened as Rou'e clicked on about it. By the look on Xile's face he was sure it wasn't the first today that his clan brother had told the sotry. He had just finished telling Viper about what happened when C'bra walked in. This set Rou'e into a frenzie of story telling again.<p>

"Pauk would you shut up?" Ma'iss growled in irritation.

"I am providing entertainment." Rou'e threw back.

"I'd like to talk about Viper's new mate. I think that would be entertaining." Ca'tor stated, his mandibles pulling into a sly smirk. Viper rolled his eyes.

"What's she like?" Rou'e asked.

"I am not going to discuss my mate with you." Viper responded. "You will just have to see what she's like for yourself."

"We plan on it." Ca'tor stated. "After all, we're celebrating our disposal in your quarters."

"You may not be celebrating much of anything. Especailly in Viper's quarters." C'bra spoke up.

"Why is that brother?" Viper questioned.

"Ch'nga." Was all C'bra said

"She does not need that."

"She may not need it, but she wants it." C'bra stated before taking a drink of his c'ntlip. "Kenzie may be adjusting well, but she doesn't have anything she can truly call hers."

"What are you saying, C'bra?"

His brother sighed. "I'm saying, give her something that she can take care of and call her own. It will help her adjust even better. Sonja took to her robe making and it helped. She's ooman. She needs something." He paused. "Besides, whenever I give Sonja something she wants. I get something I want."

Viper let his brothers words sink in. Perhaps he should get the animal for his mate. If something were to go wrong he could always kill it. He sat and drank with is clan brothers for a bit longer before informing them that they would celebrate next full cycle. Sighing, Viper made his way back to the trading post.

* * *

><p>"Gramps, Viper set you up a lab in that small room. Why don't you go in there and use it." Colby stated stepping over his grandfather's things.<p>

"There's more room in here." Daniel responded barely glancing Colby's way.

Colby groaned lighlty. Jay was coming over and the last thing he needed was for his grandfather to scare her. He'd been more obsessed than usual lately. Probabaly do to the fact that he had more hours in the day and nothing else to worry about. He literally hadn't left there...apartment since he stepped foot in it.

There was a beeping that signaled someone was at the door. Sighing, Colby opened it and allowed Jay in. They greeted each other, before Colby reluctantly led her over to his grandfather.

"Jay this is my grandfather Daniel. Gramps this is Jay."

"Nice to mee you sir." Jay stated.

"Like wise." Daniel responded glancing at her with a smile.

Colby groaned. "What are you doing anyway, Gramps?"

"I'm trying to discover weather or not these flowers are posionous."

"They aren't." Jay stated taking a seat on the couch. "C'bra gives some to my Mom all the time."

Colby sat beside her, his leg lightly brushing hers. They watched as his grandfather moved from one speciman to another with Jay making comments every now and then. He couldn't help but smile as the two of them discussed a bug Daniel was now looking at. Colby remember the only other time, he'd brought a girl to meet his grandfather.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Gramps!" Colby called as he walked into the house, Haley's hand in his. "Gramps!" He called again.

"I'm where I always am!" His grandfather called back.

Colby led the way down the hall to his grandfathers home lab. Walking in he saw two things boiling in tubes. He internally groaned. He had hoped his grandfather wouldn't be doing anything when he brought his girlfriend to meet him.

"Gramps this is Haley. Haley this my grandfather, Daniel."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Snider." Haley stated pleasently, holding her hand out.

Daniel took it and shook it lightly. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"So, what are you doing, Gramps?" Colby asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"You'll see in just a moment."

They wait as Daniel turned the burners off and poured equal amounts of both liquids into two cups, then added what looked like white chunks of sugar into it. He handed them each a cup and smiled.

"Drink up."

Colby looked at him as if he'd lost his damn mind. He was about to protest, but Haley was already bringing the cup to her lips.

"This is delicious, Mr. Snider. It tastes just like Dr. Pepper."

Colby took a sip of his and sure enough that's exactly what it tasted like. The rest of the day was spent with Daniel showing them how to make different drinks and playing board games.

~~~End Flashback~~~

After a while longer Colby walked Jay back to her house. They stopped outside of the door, but Jay didn't go in right away.

"Your grandfather's fun. He's so eccentric."

"Yeah, he's...something." Colby stated.

"Well, I'll see you later." She responded.

Colby was about to turn and walk away, when Jay grabbed his shirt, stood on her tiptoes, and covered his lips with hers. To say he was a bit stunned would be an understatement, but he recovered quickly; moving his lips against hers. He pulled away and she removed her hands from his shirt.

"Bye Jay." She waved at him slightly before turning to go inside. Colby headed back to his own place with a smile etched on his lips.

* * *

><p>Kenzie had just finished putting away the last of the cookware. When she'd arrived back from her talk with Viper's father the packages were waiting by the door. He had helped her bring them in before taking his leave.<p>

Walking down to her special room, Kenzie grabbed a piece of gum before getting a new book and sitting in her chair. She'd made it through the first four chapters before she heard the door slide open upstairs. She hadn't decided whether or not she was still upset with Viper. Even though she knew she may have been acting a bit childish.

She thought about doing what C'bra had suggested and persuade him. She wasn't sure if that would work. Viper seemed to be slightly more hard nosed than his brother.

After a few minutes Kenzie decided to put her book away and head upstairs. She walked into the living room to see Viper sitting on the couch. Beside him were a few tubs. She'd mentioned to him a few days ago about wanting somewhere private to put her personal items. She had all but forgotten when they went to the trading post earlier.

"Thank you." Kenzie stated noticing each one had a different color lid. That was good. That way she couldn't forget what was in them.

"You are welcome." Viper stated taking a drink from the cup in his hand.

Kenzie grabbed one of the tubs and headed towards the bedroom. When the door slid open she stopped in here tracks. There on the bed was an adorable little lion like animal. He was set securly in the middle of the bed inside of a carrier.

She dropped the tub before making her way back over to Viper quickly. She climbed onto his lap and kissed his lower left mandible.

"Thank you."

Viper carefully locked his mandibles to both sides of her face. Releasing his tongue, he ran it over her lips. Something Kenzie had discovered he enjoyed doing. He released her and Kenzie climbed off his lap. Heading back to the bedroom.

She removed the little animal from it's carrier. It didn't seem to weigh much, but she hadn't expected it to. She would give it a pound at the most. It was soft and warm. She took a finger and ran it down the animals back slowly. She could feel it begin to vibrate under her soft touch, but it made no noise. She had to think of what to name it. Viper walked in and sat on the bed beside her.

"You must feed it often. It is tiny, but requires a large amount of food."

"What does it eat?"

"Whatever you feed it. You must make sure it's drinks as well."

"Drink what exactly?"

"I will retrieve it in the early cycle." Viper responded.

Kenzie nodded. "How big will it get?"

"Slightly bigger than what it is now."

"Where will it sleep and go to the bathroom? What will it play with?"

"That is your resposibility. You wanted it."

"I know that, but...I'll figure it out."

Kenzie stood and headed to the tub she'd dropped just inside the door. Removing the lid, she slid it closer to the bed before walking into the bathroom and retrieving all of the dirty clothes. Walking back into the room, she placed them into the tub making the bedding nice and thick before sitting her pet inside.

"My clan brothers will visit next cycle." Viper stated.

Kenzie figured they were friends, or members of some extraterrestrial fraternity. She simply nodded, wondering if he was telling her because he wanted her to leave while they were here.

"They want to meet you."

"Why?" Kenzie questioned climbing onto the bed behind him. Her fist went to his shoulders and she began to kneed them slowly.

"Becuase you are my mate." Was Vipers response quickly followed by light purring.

Kenzie kissed his shoulder before biting it slightly. "Okay. I'm going to go take a shower." She stated getting off the bed.

"Would you like company?" Viper questioned.

Kenzie thought about it. Did she want to get her rocks off in the shower from him touching her intimately? Why not?

"I'd like that." She stated before turning her back and heading into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>AN For all of you that are reading I really must say thank you. Not only for reading, but for putting up with my sporadic updates. Chapter thirteen will be up much sooner than the past few chapers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Predator. It breaks my heart. The OC's are however mine.**

_Message to the Reviewer_

_Bree51: I'm trying to get better on my updates, but I recently started a new original story so I'm attempting to work on both. I have a few plans for Gramps. _

_Ice Demon Ranger: A Ch'nga would be adorable to have. I'm about to get someone started on a picture of it for me._

_Gmuraz: Sorry, I took so long. I'm attempting to get better. Just stick with me and know that I will not abandon this story._

_Cloudy Momochi: Thanks. I try to make Viper ask questions about certain things, but sometimes, like when he talks to Colby, it's better not to give him the headache._

_Cris Coursey: Thanks a million. I'm glad you like it._

_Harry-Rei Rei-Mr. Zolazh: Thanks a bunch._

_(__**If you find any mistakes just let me know. I hope you all enjoy)**_

* * *

><p>Kenzie got up and headed into the kitchen. She took out a box of crackers removing a package from it. She then made her way back into the bedroom. It was still early in the morning, but already she was feeding her pet for the second time.<p>

Lifting him, at least she thought it was a boy. She would have to ask Viper when he came back. Kenzie placed him on her lap and pulled one of the crackers from the sleeve. She crumbled it in her hand and held it out to the animal. The food was eaten quickly, and she repeated the process until the entire sleeve was almost gone.

Placing the animal back inside its makeshift bed, Kenzie headed back into the kitchen. She put away the rest of the crackers before washing her hands. She'd just sat on the couch when Viper came out of his trophy room. He had gotten up long before she had.

She watched as he walked into the kitchen and fixed himself something to drink. Grabbing the package of gum she left on the table, she put a piece into her mouth.

"Is the animal a male or female?" She questioned when Viper came to sit beside her.

"Female."

Kenzie nodded thinking of suitable pet names. "What were you doing this morning?" She asked after a few minutes.

"I was running several tests." Viper stated before bringing his cup up to take a drink.

Silence fell over them as Kenzie continued to think of pet names. She had all but zoned out when she heard a soft noise coming from the bedroom. It sounded it like a mixture of dog whimpers and baby coos.

Kenzie stood and headed in that direction. When the door slid open she found her pet with her front legs over the side of the tub. Lifting her, Kenzie took her into the living room and reclaimed her seat on the couch with the animal on her lap. She watched as the animal stood in her lap as its mane sagged.

"You should take it into the lavatory." Viper informed her before taking another drink.

Kenzie scrunched up her face in confusion before realization hit her. Grabbing the animal, she took it into the bathroom, before placing her down. She watched as, much like a dog, the animal sniffed around, before finding a spot to take care of business. Which happened to be on a dirty cloth. At least it already had to be washed anyway.

She walked back out of the bathroom with the little animal behind her. Kenzie stopped long enough to slide the lid to the tub under the bed. The little animal took this time to nip at Kenzie's ankle, since it was only about that tall. She turned and looked at the animal.

"I think I'll call you Rain." She stated before walking out of the bedroom.

Viper wasn't in the living room, but she made a mental note to ask him if the trading post would have kitty litter. She had to find somewhere for Rain to take care of business.

Deciding that she didn't have anything else to do, Kenzie decided to unpack the box Colby had brought a few days earlier. She slid the box over to the couch and opened it before sitting down and going through it.

Kenzie discovered that the box housed coloring books, crayons and markers, two decks of cards, a few toy balls, Monopoly, some puzzles, a long jump rope, dominoes, and a paddle ball. They were things that could cure her boredom when it occurred, but where was she going to put all of it.

She looked at the remaining three tubs. Deciding to use one of those, she began to place the items neatly in the box leaving out a deck of cards. She would play a game of solitaire later. As she went to put the balls into the box, one of them fell out. Kenzie watched as Rain launched off the couch chasing it down and pouncing on it, only to have it roll from under her. Kenzie laughed as she placed the remaining items in the tub and placed the lid on it.

Grabbing the other two tubs, Kenzie pulled them into the bedroom, leaving one in the doorway to keep the door open. In the first one, she packed all of her panties, bras, and socks. She still had a crate, and three boxes that Viper had moved into the bedroom for her.

Opening the crate, Kenzie began to transfer her personal items to the tub in the doorway. She knew they wouldn't all fit, but she was able to get most of them in there. She placed the lid on the tub, before pushing it into the bathroom and placing it by the sink.

After all of her unpacking, Kenzie decided she needed a shower, but first she had to make sure that Rain wasn't running about freely. Going back into the living room, she saw her playing with the ball. Picking up both animal and ball, Kenzie carried them into the bedroom and placed them in the tub.

Making her way into the bathroom, she started the shower, before stripping out of her clothes. She hopped in and began to wash her body. After about ten minutes, Kenzie noticed the water wasn't draining like it should have been. Shutting the shower off, she reached down into the water for the drain, but she could only get a small part of her pinky in it. Something was clogging it.

Kenzie wrapped a towel round herself after getting out of the shower. She walked over to the sink to retrieve her tweezers. In the process she knocked over some hand soap getting it on a few of her fingers. She sighed turning on the water in the sink to wash her hands. Once she was finished she noticed it hadn't drained as well.

With her tweezers, she reached down and grabbed blindly in the drain. Tugging, she pulled up a white piece of...cotton? Kenzie looked closer and her mouth widen in shock. Dropping the item on the counter she went back to the shower. Kneeling, she used the tweezers and pulled not one, not two, but three more of the exact same items from that drain.

Standing, Kenzie was making her way back over to the sink, when a floating white object caught her attention in the big tub. Her nostrils flared. She grabbed it adding it to the other three in her hand. She picked up the one from the sink and stormed out of the bathroom, making her way to Vipers Trophy room.

As the door slid open, Kenzie stomped in ready to give him a piece of her mind, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him with another one of her tampons. He seemed to be dissecting it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kenzie demanded glaring at him.

"I am running test." Was the answer that greeted her.

"On my tampons? Are you serious?" She snatched the tampon away from him. "These are personal."

Viper cocked his head to the side. "Why are they personal?"

"Because I use them when..." Kenzie trailed off not quite knowing what to say. "Human women have a certain time of month where we...bleed. These help the bleeding." Kenzie could feel her cheeks getting hot. This was worse than when her brother asked her about them.

"Bleeding where? They do not seem like bandages." Viper stated.

Kenzie's eyes widened mortified. There was no way she was going to tell him. She couldn't. She could all but imagine herself dying of embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter. Just stop playing with them." She instructed.

Viper shrugged massive shoulders before reaching under his work station and pull out two boxes to hand to her. Kenzie groaned and stomped her foot. This action caused her already loosely wrapped towel to topple to the ground.

This sent Viper into a low purr, which of course caused liquid to instantly pool between Kenzie's thighs. He took deliberate steps towards her as his purr deepened.

Instantly, his hands came up to cup her breast, before running his thumbs over her nipples gently. Kenzie's head fell back onto her shoulders as a soft moan escaped her lips. Viper was an eager learner and had learned quickly exactly how Kenzie liked to be touched. On its own accord, Kenzie's hand went to the growing bulge under Viper's loin cloth. His purr deepened as one hand slid between her legs.

* * *

><p>Viper inhaled the smell of his mate's arousal. He stroked her intimately as she caressed his sex organ. He enjoyed touching her moisture and could only imagine what it would feel like wrapped around his organ.<p>

Viper picked her up, placing her on his work table. He allowed his tongue to swipe over one of her nipples, before taking it into his mouth. He sucked on it hungrily as his hand went back to her core. He stroked her. Causing her to moan out in pleasure.

He switched his attention to the other nipple as her hand slid under his loin cloth. She began to stroke him. Viper enjoyed the feel of her hot skin against his flesh.

A beeping sliced through the sounds of his mates moans. Viper was prepared to ignore the person at the door, but it seemed his mate was not. Her hand stilled and she groaned nudging him. Viper removed his mouth from her, but did not still his finger.

"Viper." Kenzie moaned out. "Get the door."

"It can wait." Was Viper's response as he quickened his fingers.

The smell of his female's arousal was thick in the air as Viper took in a deep breath. The beeping sounded again and Viper purred deep within his throat. Kenzie grabbed his shoulders and sank her nails in. The action pleasurable to him. It wasn't long before her essence drenched his hand.

Viper rubbed his palm over his chest and watched as Kenzie's eyes darkened. He helped her off the work table before turning and leaving the room. He opened the front door to find his brother standing there with a box of Y'am for the Ch'nga.

"Smells like I caught you at a bad time." C'bra stated with a chuckle. Viper scoffed at his brother before turning to walk back into the house. He saw Kenzie in their sleeping quarters as the door slid shut. "I see you got her the Ch'nga." C'bra clicked.

"Yes. It will keep her company when I return to my duties." Viper responded.

"Do not forget that the Elders want to speak with you today. They would like a detailed account of exactly what happened on earth."

"Yes, I know." Viper clicked.

"Speak English." Kenzie stated walking out of the sleeping quarters with the Ch'nga behind her. "Hello, C'bra." She then greeted.

"Kenzie." C'bra responded. "Maybe you should learn our language. Seeing as you're first...attempt was not all disastrous." He chuckled.

"Somehow, I doubt that. What did I say anyway?"

"Something along the lines of us pauking ourselves."

"Pauk?" Kenzie questioned.

C'bra thought back to the word Sonja used instead. "Fuck."

"Oh no." Kenzie stated her cheeks heating up. She turned to Viper, "Why didn't you tell me that was what I said?"

"You did not ask." Viper responded. "Your confusion at the time was amusing." He then stated with a Yautja smirk.

Kenzie glared. "Go...pauk yourself." She stated as her features slipped into a sly grin.

Viper tilted his head to the side, "I would prefer to pauk you."

He watched as his mate's features turned from stunned to embarrassment in the span of a second, but he could also smell her arousal. He didn't have anywhere he needed to be until the mid-cycle. Viper was very tempted to elicit more of the sounds he'd come to love out of her. He was soon pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his brother chuckling.

"Well, I'll just leave the two of you alone. I'll return later." C'bra stated. Viper barely acknowledged his brother as he left.

"What's in the box C'bra brought?" Kenzie asked breaking the silence.

"It is Y'am for your pet."

"I've named her Rain." Kenzie informed him.

Viper nodded as he watched her retrieve one of the bottles and walk into the kitchen. She pulled out a bowl and poured some of the content into it before setting it on the floor. He then watched as the animal ran over to the bowl and began to lap away at the content.

Getting up, he carried the box to the counter by the cooler and began to put them away. Kenzie passed him the bottle that she'd opened before grabbing a piece of fruit and washing it off. Viper heard her groan as began to drum her fingers on the cabinet.

"You put one in here too?" She asked frustrated. "You know what? I don't care. Just get them out of where ever you put them." She stated before taking her fruit and walking over to the couch.

For the next few minutes Viper went about collecting from all of his observation areas. When he had them all, he disposed of them before joining Kenzie on the couch. She lay on the couch throwing her legs over his.

"I was thinking about cooking for you and your...clan brothers, but I don't know what they like."

"Whatever you fix will be fine." Viper responded.

He knew his clan brothers. They would eat practically anything. She didn't have to cook them anything at all, but he was grateful that his mate would take the time to do so for them. He wondered how she would handle them. Sonja seemed to get annoyed rather easily with Ca'tor and Rou'e, but then again who wouldn't? The brothers were definitely intolerable at times.

Viper watched as Kenzie handed the animal a piece of her fruit. His mate then went about finishing the rest herself.

"On the next full cycle, I will take you around the ship. You will need to know where everything is and how to get there without me." Viper stated as his mate made her way into the kitchen.

"Okay." Kenzie replied as she took her seat back beside him. "How many clan brothers do you have?" She then questioned.

"Five." Viper responded.

The soft keening made Viper look down at the animal. He watched as his mate picked up the creature and headed into the sleeping quarters. He would have to find something for the animal to relieve herself on.

* * *

><p>Kenzie was currently cutting one for the big slabs of meat she had Viper bring her before he left. Her plan was to cut one into strips and another into cubes to serve on a tray. She wasn't sure what else she was going to cook, but would worry about it after she put the meat in the oven.<p>

Once that was finished Kenzie mildly wondered if they would like any of the food that she'd brought with her. She wasn't sure if Viper's species was a fan on vegetables. She hadn't really seen Viper eat any and only ate the occasional fruit. She then realized that she hadn't given much thought to what she would make when she told Viper she wanted to cook for them. He also wasn't very helpful either.

She began to rummage through the cabinets through all of the food she'd put away. She thought about making macaroni, but wasn't so sure that would go over well. There was also a variety of canned goods as well as some pasta and different sauces.

Kenzie sighed as she leaned against the counter. More than anything she knew that this species were meat lovers, with the occasional tendency to eat something else. She wanted to offer a variety of items to Viper and his clan brothers.

Rain rubbing against her ankle caught Kenzie's attention. She looked down at the small animal and was more than sure she was ready to eat yet again. Taking out a sleeve of crackers, which the animal seemed to like, Kenzie crushed them into her bowl. As she went to put the box of Ritz back up and idea struck her.

She took out the remaining two sleeves of crackers before putting on a pot of water to bowel. She then took out six cans of whole potatoes. She went to open them before she realized that she didn't have a can opener and as her luck would have it, the cans weren't pop tops. Kenzie made her way over to the computer by the door to call Sonja.

"Hello." Sonja greeted when her face popped up on the screen.

"Hey, Sonja, I was wondering if you had a can opener." Kenzie stated.

"Um, I think I do. I haven't had to use one in forever so I can't be sure. Hold on a second and let me go look."

Kenzie waited patiently as Sonja went to search for a can opener. A few minutes later she came back on screen holding the object in her hand.

"Found it. I'll bring it over to you."

"Thanks." Kenzie responded before ending the call.

She decided she'd just wait by the door considering Sonja didn't live too far away. It was literally about a thirty second walk. Sure enough a few seconds later, what Kenzie had dubbed the doorbell, was sounding. She greeted Sonja as she handed her the opener stepping aside to let her in.

"It smells pretty good in here, Kenzie." Sonja stated taking a seat on the couch.

"Thanks, I'm cooking for Viper and his clan brothers."

"Child, good luck with that, especially with those two idiots among them."

"Oh boy. On a scale of one to ten, how bad are they?"

"About a twelve." Was Sonja's response.

"Well, at least you didn't say twenty."

Kenzie went about preparing the rest of what she planned to serve as she talked to Sonja. She wanted to ask what events had brought her and Jay to live with C'bra, but decided against it since she didn't know the woman that well yet.

Once Kenzie had her macaroni finished and the potato halves in the oven she sat on the couch beside Sonja and listened to her recount a few events that were customary on the ship. From what she was hearing there wasn't one anytime soon.

After sitting and talking to Sonja for a little while longer and finishing all of her cooking, Kenzie made her way into the bedroom to search through her clothes. She came to the few dresses she had and decided that now was as good a time as any to wear one. She chose a sundress that stopped about mid-thigh. It was white with blue patterns and housed a black belt with a gold shell right below the breast.

Kenzie then made her way to the bathroom to shower. She'd worked up a sweat with all of the cooking she'd done. She figured she'd go ahead and get ready since the only thing she had left to do was put the food on serving plates and trays.

After her shower, Kenzie slid into her panties and a strapless bra. She then slid her feet into her flip flops and headed into the kitchen. She passed Rain lying on the floor by the couch asleep.

Kenzie went about laying crackers on a large plate before she started squishing the macaroni and cheese almost so fine it resembled mash potatoes. She then took a knife and spread some on the crackers. After that was done, Kenzie took a strip of meat and cut it into thin squares before placing it on top of the cheese crackers.

Once each cracker was covered Kenzie then turned her attention to the potatoes. She used the knives to hull out some of the middle. She then placed cubes of meat into them and topped them off with a little mushed mac n' cheese.

After that was done, she went about cutting up different types of fruit. This was mostly for herself, but Kenzie thought it would be nice to cut enough for the others as well.

When the fruit was cut and placed on a serving plate, Kenzie put it into the refrigerator. She then put the cubes and strips of meat on serving trays. She then slid them into the lukewarm oven along with the other items she'd prepared to keep them warm.

As an afterthought Kenzie decided to have a dipping sauce to go along with her meats. She wasn't sure how well that would go over with the others, but she would enjoy it. Her only problem was that she only things she had were pasta sauces and a bottle of bar-b-q sauce that she wasn't sure was any good. It hadn't been opened so she was hopping so.

She placed two small pots on the stove. In one she poured the bar-b-q sauce after smelling it to make sure it smelled alright. In the she poured a can of cream of mushroom. She added a bit of water to both pots and set them to low.

Kenzie then made her way back into the bedroom and slid into her dress deciding that her flip flops would work with it just fine. She then went into the bathroom to pull her hair into a ponytail with slight strands hanging on either side of her face. Once finished with that she headed into back into the bedroom and clasped the necklace Viper had given her around her neck.

She could hear Rain whimpering just outside the door and figured she had to take care of business again. She let her in and led her to the bathroom, where Rain went to the same spot she had been using. Kenzie had laid dirty cloths down for her to take care of business on.

When her pet was finished Kenzie made her way into the kitchen to set out cups and the dark liquid Viper liked to drink. He had told her the name of it, but at the moment she couldn't remember what it was. So, she would just call it what it was, liquor. She had just finished when the front door slid open and in walked Viper and C'bra with four other…men.

Rain ran over to the six of them and began to hiss. She then let out a noise that sounded like a small cheetah. One of the men stepped towards Rain and roared staring down at her with distaste. Kenzie quickly interjected herself into the situation. She picked Rain up and cradled the animal to her chest.

"Back off." She stated through gritted teeth. She was pretty sure she would not like this one.

* * *

><p>Viper stepped into his living quarters and the aroma hit him almost immediately. Some of the smells he was familiar with while others were new to him, but still smelled very appetizing. He was wondering what his mate could have possibly prepared when he heard her pet hissing and then essentially roaring at them.<p>

His clan brother, Ma'iss, stepped towards the animal and sent it a roar of his own. He wasn't a fan of the small creatures. He watched as his mate picked the animal up and leveled a glare at Ma'iss.

"Back off." Viper could tell the words were a slight threat. He had heard her utter the same words when the Young Blood had advanced on her brother when they first arrived on the ship.

Viper turned to see the shocked look on his clan brother's face. He knew for a fact that Ma'iss was stunned by Kenzie's minimal threat. Not because she was an ooman, but because she was small. Ca'tor began to laugh before hitting Ma'iss on the back.

"You may not want to upset her. Viper has told us what she did to the Kainde Amedha. She is…deadly." He clicked through his laughter.

"If you're going to talk about me, which I'm assuming you're doing, at least say it in English." Kenzie informed him before handing Rain to a very amused C'bra and heading back into the kitchen.

Viper watched his mate go and for the first time noticed what she was wearing. It was different from all the other ooman coverings she had worn. There was something almost…arousing about it. Viper decided he liked it. It was a close second to her not wearing anything at all.

"Why is it that you and C'bra both seem to be attracted to ooman females who are…"

"Outspoken and a lot of fun?" Rou'e offered finishing Ma'iss' sentence.

"I would not have said fun, but outspoken yes. Aren't oomans, females in general, supposed to be…submissive?" Ma'iss questioned. At that C'bra laughed setting the animal down.

"That is not, and I do not believe will it ever be, the case with either Sonja or Kenzie." C'bra informed him. "Besides, where's the fun in submission?"

Viper shook his head as the conversation turned to one he'd rather not have to listen to, especially when his mate was in what she was wearing and it would be rude to take her to their sleeping chambers to pleasure her. Instead he walked away from the conversation and into the kitchen.

Kenzie was bending over, pulling trays out of the oven. Viper leaned against the counter and watched as she placed them on counter top.

"Your clan brother is irritating." She stated as she turned to him.

"You just met him."

"Well, he's still irritating. Rain didn't do anything to him." Viper raised his brow. "Okay, she hissed a little, but she isn't but ankle high. It's not like she could actually do anything to any of you." She stated folding her arms over her chest. The action pushed her mammary glands a bit higher, causing Viper's attention to be pulled there.

Viper reached out and placed his hands on her waist before pulling her to him. A sign of affection he'd seen his brother demonstrate several times. "He will be better once you get to know him."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that."

Viper lowered his head and locked his mandible gently to her cheeks, before swiping his tongue slowly over her lips. He then released her. He watched as Kenzie walked to the cooler and took out another tray with fruit she had cut up.

"Lead the way." She stated gesturing. "I guess you should introduce your clan brothers to me."

They made their way back into the living room where Viper proceeded to introduce his mate to his clan brothers. Staring with Ca'tor and ending with Ma'iss. Viper then sat down with the rest of his brothers as his mate went into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with a tray containing c'ntlip and cups. She poured them each one and handed them out before going back into the kitchen.

This time she returned with something Viper was not familiar with. She placed the tray on the table in front of them before picking up one and nibbling on it. She then grabbed another one and bent down to give it to her pet.

C'bra was the first to pick up the creation and place the entire thing into his mouth. He seemed to be enjoying it, so Viper took one as well.

The flavor was new to Viper with something he faintly recognized. It was delicious. He grabbed another one and ate it at well. He would have to be sure to ask Kenzie to make this again. As Viper went to grab his third one, the rest of his clan brothers joined in.

"This is good." Xile stated as he grab another one.

Kenzie threw him a smile before heading back into the kitchen. She then brought out two more trays. One with just meats, another with something else Viper wasn't familiar with. This time when she sat them down, he was the first to grab one. In that moment he discovered that his mate had many ooman foods that he enjoyed and wondered what else she could prepare that he would like.

* * *

><p>Viper sat and watched as him mate nibbled on her fruit and talked to Ca'tor. She seemed to be getting along with his most annoying clan brother rather well. They were discussing ooman foods. Ca'tor seemed to be just as taken with Kenzie's creations as Viper was. He'd asked her several questions about what she had prepared. He even asked her what else she knew how to prepare.<p>

Of all the times that they had been to C'bra's chambers since Sonja came aboard the ship, she had never fixed any ooman foods, mostly because there were none aboard the ship, and because she couldn't bear being in the company of Rou'e and Ca'tor for any extended amount of time.

Viper talked to the rest of his clan brothers, about the next cleansing they were to go on. It was no secret that hard meat where taking over many different parts of several planets. The question was: how where they getting there? Viper knew that he would have to leave again. He just didn't know when.

Viper glanced at Kenzie as she got up and headed down the stairs into her special. Standing he followed her.

"Is there something wrong, Mate?"

"What? Oh, no. I'm just getting some gum." She stated grabbing a pack.

They both headed back to the others as she popped a piece of gum into her mouth. She blew a bubble after getting the gum nice and chewed. She turned to find all eyes on her. Kenzie had seen the same curiosity in Viper's eyes on the ship and without a word she passed out pieces of gum, which Viper declined.

"Take the wrapper off, put it in your mouth, and chew."

* * *

><p>Kenzie hit the floor faster than professional football players doing up downs as five little pink blobs came flying at her. As she rolled over on her back she began to laugh holding her stomach. Each of them had tried to blow a bubble and he result was much the same as it had been with Viper. She was nearly attacked by gumballs.<p>

Once she pulled herself together she was able to get off the floor. She looked around at all of their confused and shocked faces and immediately began to laugh again. She couldn't help herself. It was just too funny.

Soon her laugher was joined by two others as Rou'e and Ca'tor rumbled with laughter. Rain rubbed at her ankle and whimpered. Kenzie got herself under control again and took her pet to relieve herself. Once she was finished, Kenzie made her way back into the living room and refilled their glasses.

When they were all done eating, Kenzie began to clean up as they clicked on about something with their drinks in hand. It was safe to say that they'd enjoyed what she'd made for them considering there wasn't any at all left.

She went about washing all the dishes and putting them away. She then poured some Y'am into Rain's bowl before going back into the living room to retrieve the cups.

Once those were clean and Rain had finished her Y'am, Kenzie carried her into the bedroom and placed her on her make shift bed before turning the lights out and leaving the room.

She decided to try and stay up with Viper, C'bra, their clan brothers even though she was tired. She sat down and curled up in Vipers lap listening to them click about whatever. Normally, it would bug her, but this time she simply tuned them out and closed her eyes.

She must have fallen asleep because the next ting Kenzie knew she was being laid on the bed and Viper was undressing her. She heard him begin to purr softly, but did her best to ignore him. She was tired and just wanted to sleep.

After a few seconds he must have gotten the idea because he stopped purring and his weight sank is side of the bed. Seconds after that she felt his hand come to rest on her stomach. Kenzie got comfortable and settled back into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I gave a bit of mild smut. For all of you smexy perverts out there…don't worry. It's coming, it's coming. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Predators. I wish I did.**

**Message to the Reviewer: Thank you all so much and for sticking with me. Forgive me for not updating in so long. **

**This chapter probably has some mistakes. I apologize for that. Just let me know and I'll fix it when I get the time. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Complete and utter boredom. That was all Kenzie felt. Even Rain, who was usually a ball of energy and fun hadn't been able to entertain her. She'd cleaned the entire house and even reorganized her belongings in the bedroom even though they didn't need it. She felt as if she was going to go insane.<p>

Viper was currently working. What he did for work, Kenzie didn't know. Jay and Sonja weren't in their home, she had tried to call them twice. She could only assume that C'bra was out working as well since he hadn't answered either. Her brother was sleeping, but there was nothing new about that and her grandfather was…well he was being himself which Kenzie didn't think she could deal with at the moment.

She groaned in frustration and fell back on the couch closing her eyes. Since there was nothing else to do, she thought she may as well take a nap. A beeping went off signaling that someone was at the door. With more excitement than was probably necessary Kenzie shot from the couch to the door. She checked the monitor before opening it and allowing Vipers father and uncle in.

"Is your mate here?" Uncle questioned as he took a seat. Kenzie wonder why he didn't ask if his nephew was home, but nonetheless answered.

"No, he's…at work."

Both men began to click something to each other. Kenzie thought it would be inappropriate to yell at them for it and decided to instead fix them both a drink. She handed them the two cups and took a seat in the oversized armchair.

"We have been informed of the events that happened on your planet. Viper says that you and your family are rather skilled." Uncle stated before taking a sip of his drink.

"I suppose we are."

"Or is it just luck?" He then questioned.

Kenzie remained silent. She didn't know why, but she felt as if he was baiting her. There wasn't really a correct answer to his question either. If she said it was luck then he would think of her as a human woman who just managed to survive. She couldn't however say no either for the simple fact that luck was something that you couldn't discern. When S'kta realized she wasn't going to speak, he spoke again.

"We would like to test you're skill." Kenzie simply nodded. "It will commence in the evening cycle."

Kenzie's head snapped up and her eyes met his. A Yautja smirk graced his mandibles. He was enjoying this, her discomfort. She watched as he finished his drink and sat the cup on the table.

"I look forward to this evening's event." With that he made his way to the door and left.

Kenzie groaned. "He doesn't like me."

H'bu clicked his mandibles. "He does not like anyone. I am his brother and he does not like me. I am not very fond of him either, but that is not point."

Kenzie smiled. "What exactly did he mean by test my skill?"

"He merely wants to see if you are what Viper as talked you up to be."

"Will it be dangerous?"

"It will be challenging."

Kenzie sighed. "Great."

"I have something for you." H'bu stated changing the subject. He grabbed the small wrapped package from beside him and handed it to her.

Kenzie stared at it for a moment before opening it. She took out the oval object and looked at it for a moment. She wasn't sure what it was or what it did, but it was beautiful nonetheless. The border was a beautiful silver with engraved designed.

"It will help you to keep up with what time it is on the ship. As well as what day and time it is on your planet." H'bu informed her. He then proceeded to show her exactly how it worked.

Once the Elder left, Kenzie fell backwards onto the couch. She wasn't sure, but she suspected that Viper's Uncle would take great pleasure in her losing whatever event was to come.

* * *

><p>Viper was outraged. He slammed his hands down on the table and glared at his uncle. Elder or not he wanted to rip the other male's head off. He'd always known his uncle was malicious more often than not, but this was taking it to a completely new level.<p>

"You had no right!" Viper roared as he again slammed his fist down on the table separating he and S'kta.

"I merely want to see if she is as good as you say she is. You have no one, but yourself to blame for this. Boasting the way you did."

Viper growled lowly within his throat. He had not been boasting when he spoke of the skills that not only his mate possessed, but her entire family. He was simply answering questions that were being asked. Nothing more, nothing less.

"You know exactly what happened. You've seen it for yourself!" Viper spat. He was so mad he could feel the blood in his veins boiling.

"I would like to see first hand." S'kta simply stated as he leaned back in his chair.

Viper muscles tensed and he found himself wanted to launch across the table at his uncle. He had been so caught up in his anger, that he'd completely forgot that his Sire was there until he felt the older man's hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Pup." H'bu spoke keeping his son in place. Viper had never been the rash one of his offspring. That had always fallen to C'bra. The older male could truly tell that his brother was pushing his son's limits. It would be best for all involved if Viper excused himself at this moment.

"Go see to your mate." H'bu stated guiding his youngest offspring to the door. "Prepare her for what's to come."

Never being one for arguing with his Sire, Viper nodded his head curtly before leaving.

* * *

><p>H'bu took a seat across from his brother and placed his hands in front of him on the table. It was silent as he waited for his brother to speak. When it became apparent that he wouldn't be the one to start the conversation they both knew was coming, H'bu clicked his mandibles in irritation.<p>

"Do you care to explain why you are really doing this?" The younger of the two males questioned.

S'kta shifted in his seat. "I have already told you and that offspring of yours that I only wish to see her skills."

Growing up, H'bu had become use to his brother's tongue and the way he spewed whatever he saw fit, however he saw fit. To this day he would have to say that S'kta and his…way with was words were a large factor in honing his patience. So, he let the disdain in the other male's voice go as he spoke of his son.

"As Viper pointed out, you have seen her in action. You know fully well what she is capable of and contrary to what you may believe; it was not simply luck that helped her survive. The small ooman is very skilled in the art of combat. Even more so than some of the nearly blooded warriors we have."

This statement earned H'bu a scoff from the older Elder and it was apparent to H'bu that his brother could not be sensibly reasoned with. Which unfortunately, for him was often the case.

"You and I both know that you did this for no other reason than your sick prejudice against ooman females."

"If that were true," S'kta clicked. "Wouldn't I have done the same thing to C'bra?"

"No, because unlike Viper, C'bra isn't always easily reasoned with and you know it." Silence befell the room as H'bu stood. "If something happens to Kenzie, Viper will blame you. He will challenge you and I will allow it."

S'kta scoffed, but he was mildly worried about what his younger brother had just stated.

"And if he doesn't. I will." H'bu threw over his shoulder as he left the room.

S'kta shifted slightly in his seat. Worry creased his brow. For the first time, he may have to deal with the backlash of his mouth. He didn't want that, not by H'bu's hands. S'kta may have been the older of the two, but his brother outranked him and if he was honest, he would have to say that his skills rivaled those almost unheard of and both of his nephews were fast approaching that level.

If he had to be honest even further he would admit that it was slight jealousy and not prejudice that caused him to set up this challenge for the ooman female. He was actually beginning to feel bad. Whether it was for her or himself in the event that she was not the victor, he was not sure. All he knew was that he would pray to Paya that the ooman was the one left standing.

* * *

><p>"Please sit down." Kenzie stated as she watched Viper pace the expanse of their living room. "You're making me more nervous than I already am."<p>

She had been watching him pace for the past thirty minutes. The time was drawing nearer and his constant pacing was doing nothing to settle her stomach. She hadn't even been able to eat earlier when Viper had ordered dinner. Even now the thought of eating had her stomach turning.

Viper finally sat beside her and he pulled her into his lap. He began to purr deeply in an effort to sooth her nervousness Kenzie presumed, but it was doing something completely different. By the way he hardened beneath her it was safe to assume that he knew it too.

His hands began to slip under her shirt and he weaved his mandibles through the ponytail she'd pulled her hair into. Kenzie leaned back and could feel the vibration within his chest. As good at it felt she had to stop him. Now was not the time for such things. Though, she didn't know if she would be able to in the future either.

"We can't do this now." She stated, even though she really wanted to.

"But you desire it." Viper countered, cutting off his purr.

Kenzie laughed lightly. "That doesn't mean we can."

Viper clicked something she didn't understand, but was sure wasn't all too nice as he removed his hands from her shirt. She figured it was approaching time for them to go, and headed down to her special room. She needed to get away from Viper and let his problem deflate.

Kenzie was already dressed in her long sleeve shirt and caviler vest, along with her cargo pants and boots. She was going into battle and she had to be prepared. She glanced at all of her weapons that were mounted on the wall, and decided on her machete, mk24s, and her assault rifle. She wasn't sure what she would be up against, but she wanted to be prepared. Taking a couple of extra magazines, she secured her weapons' belt before putting her guns into place.

When she made it back into the living room, Viper was standing at the door waiting on her. Just like that her nerves came rushing back. She didn't even know what it was she would be faced with, but she was sure that's exactly what Uncle had wanted. The thought of the unknown would scare anyone and Kenzie was no exception.

She followed him down the corridors until they came to the kehrite. By this time, Kenzie could feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest. Viper stepped inside and she followed him. If she wasn't nervous before she definitely was now. The place was packed and when she stepped inside it seemed as if all conversation ceased.

She followed Viper over to his father and tuned out as they began clicking to each other. She looked around and the only thing she saw out of place was a tall beam that seemed to be five stories high. She began to calm down a bit. If this was her challenge then she was sure she could handle it. It would take time and carefulness, but she could handle it.

"You will stand over there." H'bu stated drawing her attention as he pointed in the direction he was speaking of. "The challenge will be commenced in our native tongue. I will signal when it is time for you to start."

Kenzie nodded as the older male walked away. She turned to Viper who she found to be staring daggers at his uncle. She didn't know the story, but figured there was bad blood between the two. That or he was simply an asshole. Either one of those possibilities were likely.

She placed her hand on Viper's arm to draw his attention. His green eyes locked with his and Kenzie offered him a small smile. It was funny that at the moment she was trying to comfort and calm him down when it should have been the other way around.

"Are you nervous, Mate?"

"A little." Kenzie stated.

Viper took her chin between his large hands gently and turned her face up to him. "You will do great." Leaning down he locked his mandibles to her cheeks and proceeded to allow his tongue to run along her lips slowly.

Kenzie was relieved when he released her face. She enjoyed his affection, but the height difference always put a strain on her. She was sure it wasn't much easier for him either. Instead of completely losing the contact between them, she fell into his massive body. His arms wrapped around her and he began to purr lightly.

All too soon, Kenzie was signaled to get into position. Viper ran a finger down her cheek before he released her to take his seat. She made her way to the spot his father had indicated and waited. Clicking commenced, and Kenzie was ready. She prepared herself and tried to get in the zone. She could do this.

There was a forceful click and Kenzie glanced over at H'bu. He gave her a slight nod. With a large exhale she got ready to go. She could do this. She could do this.

The ground beneath her began to shake and Kenzie instinctively took a step back. She watched as everything in the kehrite seemed to change. Before her eyes it turned into a maze of regal proportion. She watched as objects around her began to rise. It took her a moment to realize not only where things rising, but where she was standing was sinking as well. She could not do this.

* * *

><p>Viper watched in utter annoyance and anger as the kehrite shift into the Death Obstacle. He was well aware that whatever his mate faced was not going to be easy, but he hadn't known his uncle would go all out in such a fashion. His earlier rage with the older Male only intensified.<p>

He stormed his way over to the Elder with the intention of knocking some sense into him. That would take the edge of his anger off at the moment. Even if the penalty for attacking an Elder was death, he wasn't thinking clearly and at the moment it didn't matter to him.

H'bu stepped in front of him and shook his head slightly. Viper clicked in irritation at his father. It always amazed him how the older male seemed to always know when he planned on doing something he shouldn't. He had never defied his Sire. Well, not since he began training for his Chiva as a young boy.

"Allow your mate's skills to do the speaking." His Sire clicked, shielding his brother from his offspring.

Reluctantly, Viper agreed. He had faith in Kenzie's skills. He knew she could get through this. She'd penetrated an entire Hard Meat nest and lived through it. This would be no different.

He turned his attention back to the challenge at hand and almost lost it. There was his mate on the ground wrestling with a Wa'ta'lu. His uncle better pray to Paya that his mate made it out of this, or they'd find themselves in that ring together sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>Kenzie couldn't believe her luck. She'd gotten off to a good start and was able to climb from the low leveled area she was standing on to the platform that was about twelve feet high. She should have known it wouldn't be that easy and prepared herself for the worst. If she had of she wouldn't have been surprised by the animal that pounced on her.<p>

In size it was what Kenzie could only assume a Saber-toothed Tiger was at one point. Just as big if not bigger and at the moment twice as angry. It was taking all she had to keep it from ripping into her jugular. Placing her feet on the animal's stomach she used all of her strength to kick the animal away from her.

Swinging her assault rifle into her grasp, Kenzie fired off five shots. She stayed poised and ready just in case the animal sprang back to its feet. After a few moments, when it didn't Kenzie continued on.

The sounds in the kehrite were deafening and she did her best to block them out. Looking across from where she stood there was another platform which was even with the current one. Getting to it should have been easy enough, except for the ten foot gap separating them. Ten feet may not have been much to a Yautja, but it was a lot to Kenzie.

Backing up to the edge, Kenzie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She steadied her breathing before running as fast as she could. When she got to the opposite edge she launched herself across the open expanse.

Her landing was rough and Kenzie found her self rolling across the platform. Something she found was a mistake as she nearly rolled off the entire platform, this one not being as wide as the other. Catching the ledge at the last minute, Kenzie was able to get a pretty good grip and keep herself from falling. She didn't know what was down there and she didn't want to find out.

She pulled herself up and almost wish she had of just fallen. No sooner than she had gotten up, the platform started to crumble away. Kenzie looked around frantically for a way out and spotted what looked like a latter hanging above her head just out reach in the middle of the opening she'd almost rolled into.

She didn't have any room to get a good running start as the platform continued to crumble. Using all the strength in her legs Kenzie took the quick steps and surged herself forward. She was barely able to grab on to the bottom stair. There was nowhere to go, but up.

* * *

><p>Colby watched in utter horror as the platform beneath his sister started to crumble away. He hadn't believed Jay when she'd told him that Kenzie was doing a challenge that had been issued by Viper's uncle. He'd called her house several times and when he didn't get an answer he'd panicked and ran directly to the kehrite with Jay on his heels.<p>

Now as he stood mortified, he wanted to know why in the hell some one would ask his sister to do this. When she'd safely began climbing the ladder, he looked around for Viper. It took him a moment, but he eventually found him.

"What the hell is going on?" Colby asked over the cheering of the onlookers. Cheering that was grating on his nerves for the simple fact that they were taking pleasure in watching is sister come close to killing herself.

"Calm down. She is doing fine." Viper stated trying to calm the young male.

"She almost fell to her death. You call that fine? Why the hell is she doing this anyway?"

Viper sighed. He really didn't know how to answer that question. _Because S'kta said so_, didn't really sound like a good answer to him and he knew it wouldn't sound too well to Colby either. He also didn't want to lie to the boy.

He was saved from having to give an answer, by the scream that echoed through the kehrite. He snapped his attention back to the obstacle to find Kenzie on her back holding her ankle. He could only suspect that she had fallen from the ladder while trying to get to the next platform.

Colby went to step forward, but Viper stopped him a hand on his shoulder, though he was thinking along the same lines as the younger male. He knew that neither of them could interfere. No matter how much he wanted to. He silently prayed to Paya as he watched her get back on her feet.

* * *

><p>Kenzie's ankle was throbbing, but she wouldn't give up. The stubborn and competitiveness she'd inherited from her mother was pushing to the forefront and she refused to give Uncle the satisfaction that bastard. Limping her way to the left, she began to climb the structure with the gutting rocks.<p>

To say it was difficult would be putting it lightly. Her ankle screamed in protest as she climbed, but she simply ignored it and gritted her teeth until she made it to the top. There were two curved slopes on either side of an opening.

Kenzie knew that there was something inside and whatever it was, she didn't want to have anything to do with it especially when she noticed a dome coming up to engulf the maze.

She began to make her way to the ride slope, but a hissing sound stopped her in her tracks. She'd know that sound anywhere. Whipping around she was barely able to dodge the tail that came her way. Kenzie grabbed her assault rifle and pulled the trigger, but it was jammed. She figure she must have damaged it in her fall.

Immediately, she pulled one of her mk24 hand guns, just barely dodging another blow from the tail. Firing off round after round, Kenzie emptied the whole magazine into the Glass Mouth even after she'd dropped it.

She was so caught up in making sure that it was dead that she hadn't noticed another predator coming up behind her until it was too late. The force of something hitting her from behind sent Kenzie flying. She landed on her stomach as all the wind was knocked out of her.

She didn't have long to think about that as she turned over in time to avoid the spiked end of a Glass Mouth tail. Kenzie pulled her other rifle and took aim, but the tail came in contact with her wrist, knocking the weapon out of her hand.

Scrambling backwards, she tried to get to her feet as the tail came down towards her again. She was too slow this time as it ripped through the sleeve of her shirt that the vest wasn't covering and into her flesh.

White fire coursed through Kenzie's shoulder as she let out a cry of pain. She rolled over just in time. She was able to pull her machete from the sheath on her back. Once on her feet, she wield her machete almost blindly.

The results however turned out to be in her favor. She was successful in cutting off the edge of the Glass Mouth's tail. The creature screeched in anger as Kenzie began to run up the left side slope. Her ankle protested, but she continued running.

The sound of scuffling feet could be heard behind her. Kenzie turned and positioned herself with her machete as the creature flew through the air at her, only to land on her blade. Jerking the blade, she pulled it out of the other side of the creature. She realized what a bad idea that was, when the Glass Mouth's blood began to burn through her vest and shirt.

As fast as she could she began to remove the articles of clothing, ripping the shirt down the middle and throwing it off. That left her in only her cargo pants and bra.

Her machete sheath had survived the acid attack and Kenzie picked it up and hung it around her waist before slipping the weapon back inside. She continued up the slope and found that there was a small pond in front of her. It was no more than about twelve feet wide.

Approaching it cautiously, Kenzie squatted, placing most of the weight on her good ankle. She dipped the end of her machete sheath in it slightly. When it came out in tack, Kenzie dipped her hand in it to find that it was lukewarm.

Just across it's expanse she could see the box she was supposed to retrieve up on the beam and a ladder leading to it. She didn't want to have to wade through the water, but she didn't see another way to it. Bracing herself she made her way in.

Immediately she began to swim through the water. She was about three feet from the ladder and felt as if she was home free. She reached out to grab hold on the ladder and found herself going under.

* * *

><p>Viper watched as his Mate was dragged under the water. He stood frozen as he waited for her to resurface. It felt like it was hours before she finally resurfaced, but Viper knew it could have only been seconds. This was just too much.<p>

He clicked his mandibles as he watched her fight off the Q'iz. He calmed down a bit when it was apparent to him that she had the upper hand. He glanced at his uncle and found the older male looking on intently. He almost seemed stoic. His body language slightly apologetic, but Viper wouldn't be fooled.

He turned his attention back to the challenge and saw that Kenzie was now climbing the ladder. She was almost there. All she had to do was make it across the beam and it would be over. Viper relaxed with that thought in mind. He was ready for this to be over and he knew that his mate was as well.

* * *

><p>Kenzie was still gasping for air as she climbed the ladder. She was so close she could taste it. All of what she'd been through would be worth it to see the look on Uncle's ugly face when she beat his stupid challenge.<p>

Once on the beam, she prepared herself for the worse. She stood there for a moment just taking in her surroundings. When nothing jumped out at her and the beam didn't start to move or some apart, she figured it was safe.

She retrieved the box and looked around. When the dome didn't come back down she began to worry. Hissing sounded and she turned to find the biggest snake like creature she'd ever seen. If she was honest big was an understatement. The thing rose up from the water below and it was staring her in the face.

It reared back much like she'd seen the snakes on Animal Planet do and Kenzie wasn't going to be the target. Without giving it much thought she jumped off the beam with the box in her hands. Kicking her feet so she wouldn't burst her stomach.

Kenzie sank down before kicking back to the top. She pulled her machete before taking a breath and sinking back under. She released the box and swam towards the snake. Coming up right beside it she swung her weapon ruthlessly. She couldn't hear over the water in her ears, but she hoped the bastard was shrieking in pain.

When she thought she'd cut it up pretty well, she slid her weapon back into it's holder before taking a breath and going back under the water. It took her a moment, but she found the box and made her way back to the surface.

Pulling herself out of the water she lay on flat ground, trying to catch her breath. When she saw the dome beginning to come down she closed her eyes. It was over and she'd done it. _Take that you bastard, _she thought.

Once she'd caught her breath, she noticed the arena had shift back to its original form. She grabbed the box and rose to her feet making her way over to Viper. Her adrenaline was wearing off and she was starting to feel her injuries. The worst being the bite she'd gotten from the smaller sea creature.

She fell into her mate's side and turned to Uncle who seemed to be staring at her in awe and relief. Only then did she register the cheering and booing in the arena. Holding up the box, she waited for Uncle to hold his hands out before dropping it in them.

"What's in there?" Colby questioned. Kenzie hadn't noticed her brother was standing there until he spoke.

"It is nothing." S'kta stated.

"It damn well better be something. My life was on the line for that." As she spoke the words, Kenzie's legs buckled beneath her. If it hadn't been for Viper she would have fallen to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

"It is not important." S'kta stated.

H'bu, whose patience was thoroughly being tested, took the box from his brother and opened it. He, along with the other three present looked into the box.

Kenzie opened her mouth as her eyes grew wide. She was utterly floored.


	15. Chapter 15

As always I do not own predator. The OC's are mine.

Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers. You all have been so patient with me and I couldn't thank you enough. I'm sure there are mistakes. Let me know if you come across one. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Jay looked on curiously as she watched her uncle and grandfather. She then glanced to Kenzie and saw the look of utter shock on her face. She contemplated venturing forward, but knew that wouldn't be in her best interest. She wasn't supposed to be in the kehrite. She had strictly been forbidden from being there when there were others, especially when C'bra wasn't with her.

Jay glanced around as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She was itching to make her way closer and see exactly what Kenzie was looking at. Even though, she wanted to, she didn't. She stayed rooted in place. If she was smart, and right now she wasn't because her curiosity was getting the better of her, she would have left.

She sighed and shift her eyes to S'kta who seemed to be trying to inch away. She cocked her head to the side as she stared at him. She'd seen the look of guilt many times on C'bra's face and that look was mirrored on Uncle's. Which begged the question: what was he guilty about? Jay's curiosity was thoroughly piqued.

Colby moved around the massive males and looked inside the box. What he saw caused him to shake his head. He knew that they were…different to put it lightly, but this was taking it to the next level. It reminded him of frat boys on earth.

As Colby looked at the object that lay in the box his blood began to boil just a little. He wondered why the old man had sent his sister into the bowels of hell to get this. Was it significant to the old man? Colby didn't know. What he did know was that Kenzie seemed to be in shock.

Colby watched his sister as the stupefied expression seemed to be etched into her face. He could slowly see that expression begin to warp into anger. Sheer, unadulterated anger. Colby then glanced up at the old man and saw him inching to the side.

Viper had been so busy scanning Kenzie for any major injuries, that he hadn't immediately seen what was in the box, but he didn't need too. The smell hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew exactly who whatever it was belonged to before he even looked into the box.

* * *

><p>H'bu seethed as she stared down at the item in the box. His blood boiled in his veins and all he saw as white rage. His suspicions had been deemed correct. He now knew for sure the reason behind his brother's disdain for his offspring and ooman females. He hadn't wanted to believe it at first, but actions resembling those of a pup could only be ignored for so long and he had been ignoring S'kta's for the past century.<p>

H'bu should have known sooner. He could pinpoint the day his relationship with his brother went from bad to worse. He just didn't know what had cause the change so quickly.

They had always stayed at odds as children, always fighting with each other. Fights S'kta started. Even though he wasn't one for the childishness his brother so often partook him, H'bu would not allow S'kta to think he had the upper hand and met everyone of his challenges growing up.

It was no secret to H'bu that S'kta wasn't his biggest fan. His brother had made that very known growing up. His disdain for H'bu stemmed from the fact that his bearer was an ooman female. One that their sire had taken as a life mate over S'kta's bearer. The younger male was more than sure that his brother's bearer had planted that seed of hate inside his mind.

He'd always thought of his brother as hateful and prejudice against him and his offspring, but he always felt there was something more. Something he didn't want to admit to himself, but now was forced to. S'kta was not only prejudice, but jealous as well. Jealous of his sons for the mates they had chosen. Jealous of him, because he now knew he got the woman S'kta wanted. The woman he knew Kenzie reminded him of.

A resounding echo could be heard throughout the kehrite as it fell quiet. Spectators looked on as H'bu stood breathing heavily over a shocked S'kta. If Colby hadn't seen it for himself, he would have thought someone had lit a ton of C4 in a metal bin. He wondered if S'kta was seeing stars.

Without warning, H'bu began an assault on his brother. His anger getting the best of him.

Viper contemplated whether or not to pull his Sire from his Uncle. He would be lying to himself if he didn't say he was pleased to see it taking place. He was also shocked. He'd never seen his Sire like this.

Viper watched sadistically while trying to keep his furious mate in his arms. He was angry yes, but at the moment someone had to be the calm one and Viper could tell that it wasn't going to be his mate or his Sire.

Elder Hadru along with Xile stepped in to separate the brother's when they noticed Viper made no move to. When they finally got the two separated Hadru demanded to know what was going on. Neither of them spoke, as H'bu stared menacingly and S'kta seemed to cower slightly under his brother's gaze.

"Are these-" Xile started as he picked up the item in the box, allowing it to dangle off one of his fingers.

Kenzie wiggled her way out of Viper's arms ignoring the pain she felt over her body. "My panties." She snapped, snatching them from the large Yautja. Six pairs of eyes shifted to S'kta.

* * *

><p>Hadru had dismissed the spectators from the kehrite before leading the others to the conference room. Xile was sure to walk between the two brothers. He didn't want Elder H'bu to snap again, though he did seem visibly calmer than before.<p>

Upon entering the conference room, Kenzie shivered at the cool temperature. She was still wet as well as shirtless. She was more than thankful, when Colby pulled off his button up shirt and handed it to her. She put it on gratefully and smiled her thanks to him. She had the best brother.

She went to take a seat, but was stopped and pulled into Viper's lap. She was thankful for the extra body heat and didn't complain. She pressed herself closer to her mate as an uncomfortable silence befell the room.

Kenzie glanced across the table where all of the older males were sitting. The one she had been introduced to as Hadru sitting between Uncle and Boo. The longer Kenzie looked at Uncle the angrier she got. The man was a sick pervert and she wanted to rip each of his dreads out slowly.

"Care to tell us why you had a pair of the females' ooman coverings?" Hadru questioned

Uncle said nothing as he tried to avoid his brother's glare. He wasn't sure what his nephew was doing under his mask, but he was sure that he didn't want to know either. He had never felt so much guilt in his life and he wasn't sure why he was feeling it now. On top of that he felt intimidated and humiliated, though he would never tell anyone that.

His younger brother's blow had caught him off guard and for it to happen in front of so many people didn't help matters. He couldn't even do anything when he had initially been hit. When the attack continued all he could do was try to counter and hope that his brother wasn't angry enough to do serious damage. For the first time in his many years, he felt he deserved what he was getting.

"I do not care why he had them." Viper spoke angrily from behind his mask. "I want to know how he came about them."

Again S'kta said nothing and Kenzie was growing more irritated by the moment at his silence, but this was a question she could answer and she would just to see him squirm more.

"He took them from our home. I pulled those off this morning." She informed her mate.

Viper stood so fast that Kenzie nearly toppled out of his lap. If it wasn't for her brother grabbing her she was sure she would have hit the floor. Her mate charged at his uncle, but was stopped by his clan brother. His blood was boiling and all he saw was rage.

Hadru stood and placed a hand on Viper's shoulder. He needed the younger male to calm down. If the pup wanted to challenge his uncle, then he would allow it, but it had to be gone about the right way. The infraction was made on his mate and therefore it was the females' decision as to what she would like to do about it. A female of their species would have skinned S'kta. Hadru was going to allow the ooman female the same privileges.

"We will let your mate decide what she believes is an acceptable counter to this situation." Hadru stated trying to calm the younger male further.

Kenzie liked the sounds of that. She wondered if she could justify killing him as a punishment. When all eyes fell to her she thought about her panties she'd stuffed into her back pocket. Standing to her feet she made her way around the table and stood behind Uncle. Taking the panties out, she positioned them on his head before pulling his dreads through none to gently eliciting an irritated growl from the male.

Once she had them through both leg holes she asked H'bu to make him stand. She glared up at him once he did. He was about the same size as Viper. Almost eight feet if he wasn't. She thought about kneeing him where the sun didn't shine, but had an even better idea.

Before S'kta knew what was happening, Kenzie was using his member as a speed bag. She'd gotten in four good punches before he stepped back and roared at her. She could see the anger in his eyes, but wasn't worried about it. Every male in the room stood to their feet. H'bu stepped between the two and clicked something that she, of course, didn't understand.

"While you're at it Boo, tell him that he has to wear those until I say he can take them off. Since he likes being a panty punk so much he can let the entire ship know it." Kenzie stated with a triumphant smirk. At her statement, Colby fell into laughter.

She new that Uncle understood her, but she figured if it came from H'bu then it would be taken more seriously. She looked around her mate's father to see anger flash in S'kta's eyes. She didn't care. He had put her life in danger for a pair of her own panties. She was pissed and humiliated. It was only fair if he felt the same way. Besides neon pink was a great color on him.

Kenzie grabbed Viper and Colby and made her way out of the room. She was still mad, but pain was seeping through her anger now that her adrenaline had completely worn off. She needed a hot bath and to sleep for the next twenty hours.

* * *

><p>Once they had entered their living quarters, Viper removed his mask and took his little mate straight to the lavatory. He stripped her of her clothes. When she was naked in front of him he had to stop himself from purring at her, remember that she had been hurt. Removing his loincloth, he picked Kenzie up and walked them into the bathing pool.<p>

As he settled her on his lap, she let out a contented sigh. Gentle had not always been something Viper was familiar with, but over the past few weeks he'd learned so he wouldn't hurt his mate. He caressed her gently, trying to work the tension and soreness out of her muscles. It seemed to be working because hit little mate relaxed into him and let out her own soft purr.

This pleased Viper. He always enjoyed being able to elicit new sounds from her. He enjoyed making his mate feel good.

Once he felt he had relaxed her all her could, Viper rose form the bathing pool with her securely in his arms. He grabbed two large cloths and carried her back into the sleeping chamber. He laid one on the bed before placing her on it. He then went about drying himself. Viper left the room only to return moments later with a healing salve. He rubbed it gently onto his mate's wounds. By the time he had finished she was sound asleep.

While his mate slept Viper went about reconfiguring the access panel to their living quarters. He had given his father and uncle access for emergency purposes only. He now saw that was a mistake. He's just removed his uncle from the system when a beeping ensued, signaling there was someone at the door. Viper looked at the screen to find that it was C'bra. He let his brother in and led the way to the couches.

"I just saw S'kta. He has on quite a festive head piece. I was told it was compliments of Kenzie." His brother spoke with a smirk.

"It is a fitting punishment. I would have liked it be more…severe."

"Mine would have been. You are too tolerant, Brother. That's why he tries his ridiculous little schemes with you."

Viper shook his head causing his tresses to whip around. "I am tolerant of him on certain things. My mate is not one of them."

The brothers sat and talked for a while longer until Sonja called trying to see where C'bra was. When his brother was gone, Viper decided to feed his mate's little pet. Once that was done, he checked in on his mate before retreating to his lab. He pulled up all of the different planets on his screen. He knew that he and his clan brothers would be sent to exterminate a large hive in the near future. He just didn't know where it would be.

Viper was dreading having to go. He didn't want to leave his mate, especially alone on the ship without him and after what his uncle had pulled he was more uncertain. The only upside was that Sonja and his sire would be there to look after her.

* * *

><p>Daniel Snider could vaguely hear someone calling him, but he was too busy jotting down more information in one of his field journals. The he was now living on had many odd specimens and he was eager to sample and study them all. He had been cooped up in his house for the past few weeks and he honestly had no intentions of going anywhere anytime soon.<p>

There was a sharp sting to his arm and the old man looked over to find his grandson standing there with an irritated look on his face. He could only assume that the boy had pinched him.

"What is it, Colby?" He questioned going back to his writing.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes. What is so interesting that you could just tune me out?" As Daniel began to explain his grandson held up his hands. "You know what? I don't think I want to know."

"Then why are you disturbing me, Colby?"

"Kenzie was placed in an obstacle course of death by Vipers uncle."

That caught the old mans attention. "What? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. A little banged up, but fine nonetheless. She made her way through that thing with flying colors. But you will never guess what it was she had to retrieve in order to pass it." Daniel raised an eyebrow. "A pair of her own panties Gramps!" Colby exclaimed.

Daniel was on his feet in no time and heading out of the door with Colby hot on his heels. He made his way to his granddaughter's house and rang the bell. It was answered by Viper. He pushed his way past the large male and into the house.

"Is my granddaughter alright?" He questioned turning his attention to Viper.

"Calm down. She is fine."

"Where is she?" Daniel then questioned continuing on the living room.

"She is resting."

"I assume you took care of your uncle."

Viper shook his head. "I did not have to. Kenzie took care of it herself."

Daniel immediately rose from his feet squaring off with the larger male. "She wouldn't have had to take of it. You told me you would take care of her. That is the only reason I allowed this…relationship!"

"Lower your voice before you wake her!" Viper snapped. He then took a step closer to the old man. "Are you trying to say that I am incapable of caring for my mate?" He growled lowly. Gramps said nothing. "You did not _allow_ anything. I came to you only because my brother stated it was the right thing to do in ooman culture. The decision is not and will not ever be yours to make."

The two males stood there and glared at each other. Colby looked back and forth between the two of them. While his grandfather often got on his nerves with all of his experimenting and trying to force him to eat odd things he didn't want the old man to die just yet. Grabbing his grandfather's arm he pulled him back.

"Gramps, Viper is more than capable of watching out for Kenzie, but you know how strong willed she is. She's a tough cookie and she doesn't need constant babysitting."

Colby wanted to add the fact that his grandfather hadn't been worried when he was leading them into an alien infested maze. He hadn't been worried when he would poke them with something when he wanted to know whether or not it was poisonous. Instead he kept that to himself.

Daniel didn't say anything; he pulled his arm from grandson and walked out of the house. He was so focused on his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed there was someone in front of him until her bumped into them. He looked to find that it was C'bra. He nodded slightly before trying to step around the large male.

"I was coming to find you." C'bra informed him blocking his path. "I have someone I would like to introduce you to."

Daniel looked at him skeptically before nodding his head following the large male. It felt like they had been walking forever and they were in a part of the ship that he had never seen before. Granted the only places he had bothered to figure out how to get to were Kenzie's place and the dining hall. Everything seemed unimportant, since Viper had set him up with a lab in his house to work out of.

They came to a door and C'bra placed his hand on the lock pad. The door slid open and Daniel followed him inside. He pinched himself to make sure that he hadn't died and gone to heaven. The room was filled with nothing but scientific equipment. Most of it was so high tech that Daniel's pulse began to race with excitement from just looking at it. He was so lost in the beauty around him that he hadn't noticed someone else had joined them.

"Daniel this is S'vyn and this is his lab. He's agreed to let you help him with some his research and he'll answer any questions that you may have. The boy thought you were staying locked up too often."

Daniel didn't have to ask which boy C'bra was referring to. Usually, he would be upset with Colby for trying to butt into his business and change his routine, but this time he didn't care. All he cared about were the words that had come out of C'bra's mouth. He would get to have access to this equipment. He could hardly wait.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up much sooner.


	16. Chapter 16

**As always I do not own Predator. The OC's are mine.**

**Message to the Readers/Reveiwers:**

**First off I have to say how truly sorry I am that it's taken me five months to get another chapter out. There has just been so much going on, and the the ball just keeps on rolling. It literally took me three months to write this chapter which is pathetic, because it isn't very long and I'm not sure if it will live up to expectations, but I digress.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me and having an abundance of patience, which was definitely needed. I've already started working on the next chapter and hope to have it up by the end of the month or first week in June. That's the goal.**

**So, sit back, relax, and I hope you ejoy.**

* * *

><p>Viper looked on from the doorway as his little mate slept. It was the early cycle and he would be getting back to his duties. Leaving her was the last thing Viper wanted to do, though she had been on the ship for well over an ooman month. He wanted to postpone a bit more, but knew that his brother was probably getting tired of pulling double duty on his behave. With a resigned sigh, he left their living quarters.<p>

As he walked down the corridor to the small kehrite on the far side of the ship, Viper had to admit that while he didn't like being away from his mate, he had missed training the pups aboard the ship in their primaries. He always enjoyed watching them as they improved.

When he entered the kehrite, he found it empty. This didn't surprise him. He was earlier than normal, but he knew if he hadn't left his quarters when he did, then he would have been tempted to just stay there with Kenzie for the full cycle. Deciding to take advantage of the time he had before the pups showed up, Viper went about his own regiment of combat moves.

It had been a few weeks since he'd last trained. He knew that he was just as sharp as ever, but it never hurt to make sure. His combat skills would have been put to the test, had he been the one to make the decision regarding his uncle's punishment. Every time he thought of what the older male did, putting his mate in danger for something that should not have been there in the first place, something he'd stolen from the solace of their home, Viper got angry.

His anger was usually short lived due to his mate's uncanny ability to control his moods. More so with whispered promises that Viper couldn't wait to make her keep, or a strategically placed touch. He had asked Sonja what his mate was trying to do. He truly believed that she was trying to kill him. But Sonja had explained teasing to him, and the way that ooman females used it. It was something Viper was becoming accustomed to.

Other times when his anger would flare, he'd simply go to his uncle's quarters to see him. Laying eyes on the older male with his mate's ooman garment still on his head was enough to calm Viper. It had been over an ooman week and the male still wore them. Viper had to give it to his little mate, no matter how often his uncle asked if he could remove them she told him no and then to go pauk himself. Neither of which S'kta were too happy with.

Still, at this moment, his anger was not subsiding. He didn't have Kenzie to offer her touches or whispered promises, and he couldn't leave to make a quick visit to his uncle's quarters with the excuse of needing to talk to him. Not when his students were due to arrive soon. So, he placed that anger into his combat moves. Throwing punches and kicks as hard as he could.

He was so caught up, that he didn't notice when the first of the pups arrived. It was only when the young pup clicked and asked if that was what they were learning, was Viper drawn from his intense workout. It didn't take long for the rest of the pups to file into the kehrite. He put them in two lines of six as he always did.

Being that there weren't many pups on the home ship, he could take the time to work with each one individually during their sessions as well as working with them in their groups. It always amazed him how working with them seemed to put him at ease. It was just yet another reinforcement that having pups should be in his future plans. Unfortunately, they were not.

* * *

><p>Colby made his way down the hallway to Jay's house. He was finally going to ask her to go out on a date with him. Where they would go on the ship was pretty much limited since he hadn't seen the entire thing, but he figured a lunch date would do just fine. His only problem now was gaining the courage to ask C'bra as he made his way to their door.<p>

His insides were churning and Colby knew that it was a far worse feeling then when he had asked Haley's father if he could take her out. The man had been barely taller than his sister, with a round belly, but the simple fact of the matter was that he was Haley's father, and Colby couldn't help but be nervous when speaking to him.

This was definitely worse. While he could deal with the likes of human father's he had never considered having to ask a non-human father. Hell, he'd never believed that anything non-human existed before those damn things began wiping out his town.

C'bra stood at least eight feet tall with piercing eyes. While he had never been anything but nice to Colby, the younger male had seen the protectiveness in his eyes when it came to his mate and daughter. The prospect of being slapped around by him was not appealing in the least to Colby.

Something, and he was pretty sure that it was his sudden cowardliness and fear, was telling him to turn back, to go back home and just forget the two hour pep talk he had given himself. To forget that he should have been man enough to handle such a simple thing as asking a girl's father if he could take her out. But this wasn't simple, and again he had to tell himself that the _father _he was about to speak to, was not of the average kind.

For a moment, Colby's steps faltered. He contemplated being a coward and aborting what he knew was going to be a destructive mission. He knew he couldn't. He had made the mistake of calling Jay and asking her if C'bra was in. Telling her that he wanted to talk to him about something. From the look on her face, Colby was sure that she knew what. Therefore, he couldn't tuck tail and run. That would just make him look even worse and if he were to gain the courage later, he doubted C'bra would allow it.

He'd learned in his time spent on the ship that this species thrived on courage and moral. Besides, in his mind Jay was more than worth it. He knew that with every fiber of his being. Not just because she was the first girl he had come into contact with since losing Haley almost a year ago, but because she was different. She knew his struggle and had been through a Hard Meat attack. She could relate, but she was also unique. She intrigued him, kept his interest.

Colby was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized he'd reached Jay's house. It always seemed that when he thought of Haley, his body switched to autopilot. Taking a few deep breaths, he gave himself another pep talk before ringing the doorbell. Well, what he had dubbed the doorbell.

The door slid open and Colby took an immediate step back as C'bra stood in the doorway, towering over him as he normally did, with the biggest knive the younger male had ever seen in his life.

Words seemed to fail him and all he could manage to do was a slight wave. _Pathetic, _he thought as C'bra nodded at him and then turned his back retreating into the living room. Colby figured that was his queue to follow. He looked around, but didn't see Jay anywhere, and when C'bra gestured, knive still in hand, for him to take a seat, he was all too happy to comply.

As soon as Colby's butt hit the chair he was frozen. In front of him, lining the table, were different weapons and the skulls of creatures that he had never seen before or wanted to see for that matter. Silence was thick within the room as he watched C'bra clean all of his weapons meticulously. Playing with the tips of the knives when he was finished cleaning each one.

"This," he started holding up the first knife Colby had seen him clean, "is very special. The blade slices through Kainde Amedha skulls easily. It would be as easy as cutting…" He trailed off for a moment to think of what Sonja had used the first time he had described it. "Butter," he finally sated, "if it were to cut you."

The piercing look in C'bra eyes as he informed Colby of that disturbing information was enough to make the young male shit his pants. As a precautionary measure, to make sure such a thing would not happen, Colby tightened up his sphincter.

"Jay told me you wanted to ask me something." The older male then spoke, flipping the knife over in his hand repeatedly by the handle.

"Um…" He had forgotten how to form words. "I wanted to know…um…if I could take Jay out on a date." He was finally able to say. He then had to wonder if C'bra knew what a date was.

"And where do you plan on taking her?" The older male asked pointing the knife in his direction.

"Dad!"

Both males turned their attention to the small female that had just entered the room. The first thing Colby took in was the furious look on her face, but luckily it wasn't aimed in his direction and that was enough to make him relax.

"I told you he was coming over to ask if he could take me out. At no point did I say scare him."

Colby glanced at the big man and saw that he looked a bit sheepish. He opened his mouth to say something, only to have Jay put her hands on her hips and level him with a gaze that Colby thought was too fierce for her soft features.

"I'm telling Mom." She then informed C'bra, grabbing Colby and stalking out of the room. Right before the door shut, he could see the terror on the older male's face. _Serves him right_, Colby thought smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>Kenzie was bored. She was going out of her mind with nothing to do. Deciding that she would go workout at the gym like area Viper had shown her, she dug through one of the tubs and grabbed the jump ropes. She had only meant to grab one, but they were all tangled together. Instead of sitting there and untangling them, she decided to just do it when she got to her destination.<p>

As usual when Kenzie walked down the hallways, she got stares and a few males even purred at her. She'd learned to ignore both during her time on the ship. She didn't think any of them would actually approach her. Not with ill intent at least, but she wasn't going to take that chance or give them the opportunity to do so.

When she made it to the small arena, much smaller than the one her obstacle had taken place in, she found it empty. That was just fine by her. Sitting on the middle of the floor, she set to work untangling the jump ropes. To her surprise there had been three of them knotted together.

Throwing two to the side, Kenzie got on her feet and proceeded with a steady rhythm. The sound of the rope hitting the floor was hypnotizing and soon that was the only thing she was focused on. She had zoned out so much that she didn't hear the door when it slid open. It was only when she had the feeling that someone was watching her that she came back to the present.

With fluidity, Kenzie ceased her jumping and sent the rope around to hit whoever it was behind her. Unfortunately, the male caught it, wrapping it around his hand. Kenzie wasted no time sending her foot flying to their left leg. The male emitted a growl and yanked on the rope still in his hand pulling Kenzie to him, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Rumbling laughter caught her attention and she looked over to find Ca'tor and Rou'e, masks held in their hands.

"I was quite enjoying the show, Ma'iss." Rou'e stated through his laughter.

Kenzie struggled with Ma'iss until he released her and took a step back. She glared up at him, or more specifically his mask. She still had not forgiven him for growling at Rain last week. She was aware that he wasn't too fond of her either. That was made more apparent when he snorted at her. Kenzie rolled her eyes and flipped him the finger.

"What were you doing?" Ca'tor questioned walking over to diffuse the situation.

"I was jumping rope." Kenzie replied turning her attention to her favorite clan brother of Viper's, well after C'bra of course. An idea came to her. "Do you and Rou'e want to play me?"

"We do not have time for your silly ooman games." Ma'iss responded with an irritated click of his mandibles.

"Well then it's a good thing I didn't ask you." She turned her attention back to Ca'tor. Her hazel eyes big, her lip stuck out. A deep rumble sounded from his chest and she knew he was laughing.

"We will _play_ with you." Rou'e spoke.

Kenzie went about giving them both the ends of two separate jump ropes before instructing them on how to turn them. It took them a moment to get it, but when they did she knew she'd be cut in half at the speed they were turning them.

"Could you slow it down a little?" She questioned with a raised brow.

Once the ropes had slowed down to an accurate speed, Kenzie timed it just right before jumping in. As a young girl she had always loved double Dutch. It was fun and she could jump for hours on end, getting lost in a world of her own, or the chant in which she jumped to.

"We do not have time for this simple foolishness." Ma'iss ground out.

Kenzie had taken about all that she would from the giant and she was intent on letting him know it. Jumping from the turning ropes, she walked over to him as an idea hit her.

"It may be _simple foolishness _to you, but I bet you can't do it." She told him with a challenging look.

Ma'iss snorted at her before crossing his arms over his chest. "I do not have time to indulge you or partake in your pup play."

"Scared?" Kenzie taunted with a raised brow. "Because I think you are."

Storming passed her, Ma'iss made his way to the two brothers who had been looking on with amusement. They're little friend had gotten into their clan brother's head and they both found it equally humoring. He signaled from them to begin turning it.

"Wait," Kenzie stated arms still folded. "Do it without your mask."

She smirked as he clicked in irritation. _Yeah, buddy. I know that you can analyze crap with you mask on. _She thought to herself. She was not going to make this easy on him. Actually, she was going to try to make it as hard as possible.

Once Ma'iss had taken his mask off and sat it to the side, he stood and studied the ropes as they moved. He waited just a moment longer before attempting to jump in and down went Frazier Both ends of the ropes were ripped from the brother's hands and seemed to be wrapped about Ma'iss. Kenzie wasn't sure how he'd managed it, but was beside herself in stitches.

* * *

><p>Viper had tracked Kenzie's bracelet to another small kehrite. Upon entering he found his clan brother Ma'iss on the floor being attacked by something he was more than sure belonged to his mate. She was laughing as his other clan brothers chuckled in amusement. He didn't know what had happen, nor was he inclined to want to find out.<p>

He walked over to his still laughing mate and placed his hand on her waist. She jumped slightly before looking over her shoulder at him. She smiled before leaning back against him and watching as Ma'iss struggled to untangle himself and stand back up.

While Viper enjoyed the fact that his mate was having such a good time, he had sought her out for a reason. His sire wished to speak with her. What it was about, Viper had no idea, but as long as his uncle would be nowhere near, then he didn't have a problem with it. His sire had taken to Kenzie, and his mate had taken to his sire as well.

"My sire wishes to speak to you." Viper informed her once she'd sobered up.

"Now?" Kenzie questioned enjoying the vibration of his chest when he spoke.

"Sei-i."

She simply nodded and waved to the brother's before leading the way out of the kehrite, where she then allowed Viper to lead the way to his father.

Viper knew his little mate was taking in their surroundings. She had never been to this part of the home ship. The section that housed the Elders and Arbitrators. He made his way to his father's quarters and pushed the button signaling their arrival. It was only mere seconds before the door slid open.

Viper stepped aside as his mate pushed him to get past to his sire. She flung herself at him, jumping into his arms. H'bu clicked amused before setting her on her feet. He clasped his pup's shoulder before leading the way into the sitting room. He occupied a chair, while the young couple sat on the couch.

"Viper said you wanted to talk to me." Kenzie stated cutting right to the chase.

"Your mate will be leaving shortly with his clan brothers to cleanse another Kainde Amedha nest." H'bu spoke not wasting any time as well.

Viper watched as Kenzie glanced at him before moving around in the seat. He hadn't told he was to leave. It wasn't that he didn't plan on telling her, it was simply that he hadn't gotten around to doing it. Now, thanks to his sire, he would have to spend the next few days reassuring her that everything would be alright. Something he didn't want to have to do this soon.

"Would you like to go with him?" H'u questioned and Viper's head snapped up to stare at his sire.

"Sire, this will be dangerous. I do not think…"

"Your mate has proven that she is more than capable of handling herself in many situations. Besides, if she is with you, I doubt she would worry about your return, nor would you worry about her being without you aboard the ship."

"If she is with me I will worry even more."

"The choice is not yours to make. It is hers." H'bu stated, directing his attention back to Kenzie.

She let out a sigh and began fidgeting with her hands before glancing up at Viper. He didn't seem too happy about this. She knew H'bu was right. She would worry about him the entire time he was gone. Yet, she knew Viper was right as well. If she was there he would worry about her getting hurt, and wouldn't be as focused as he should be.

"I would like to go." She started glancing up at both men. "But, I'll stay if he wants me to."

Viper was at a crossroads. He was stuck between knowing that his mate would be safe and worrying about him, or having her with him and constantly worrying about her. He knew that he shouldn't, however, he had seen her in action and knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

He heard the longing in her voice, something she tried to hide, and knew that she wanted to go and he could understand why. The hard meat had wiped out her home, took everything that she had held close to her and destroyed it. Killing a few would never be enough. This was about revenge to her, and he knew she would kill and infinite amount of them before she was satisfied.

Viper sighed, resigning himself to the fact that going would make her happy, and he had come to realize that he couldn't deny her anything when it pleased her, though that didn't please _him_ very much.

"If you desire to go, I will not force you to remain here." He spoke after a moment.

Kenzie looked up at him before a smile graced her lips and she launched herself at him, kissing each of his mandibles.

H'bu sat in his seat and chuckled at the scene. The young mates reminded him so much of himself and his life mate. He shook his head and mentally corrected himself, his wife. Even after death he would honor her wish to never be called anything other than what she had viewed herself as.

The elder sighed. He missed her dearly, but he was more than grateful that all of his pups had found someone to spend the rest of their lives with.

* * *

><p>C'bra sat on the couch, eyes moving to and fro as he watched his very angry little mate pace the room. She had yet to say anything to him after storming into their living quarters and ordering him to sit with a point of her finger. From that alone the Yautja knew that he was in big trouble, or deep shit as Sonja usually stated.<p>

He hadn't thought that Jay would actually tell on him. He was sure it was more so of a mind thing, but when his mate entered their quarters, nothing short of seething, he knew he had been mistaken. He was beginning to think scaring Colby had not been the best idea.

Yes, it was true he wanted to put a little fear into the pup, but he had not meant for it to get him into trouble. He was simply doing what he knew some ooman males in his situation would do. He could see now that it wasn't his smartest idea. C'bra genuinely liked the boy, so he wasn't trying to scare him off. He just wanted to scare him to the point of knowing that if he didn't treat Jay with the respect and honor that she deserved, he would castrate him.

Sonja continued to pace and C'bra had to admit that he was a bit scared. To think that he, an eight foot Yautja was thrown to fear, even if it was the slightest, by his five foot, odd inched, ooman mate. He could just imagine his clan brothers having a good laugh at his expense. Though, she'd scared Ca'tor and Rou'e a few times as well.

"How could you C'bra? That boy honestly likes Jay and you try to scare him off. It's one little date. Where can they actually go on this damn ship?" She questioned, ceasing her pacing in front of him and glaring at him.

"I was merely attempting to…make sure he treats her right." C'bra stated a bit sheepishly.

"By terrifying the poor boy?!"

C'bra was not a fan of being yelled at and while he would allow his mate to be upset with him, he was not going to sit idly by while she lashed out at him. He growled and shot to his feet.

"Males that young only want one thing!" He clipped out.

"Jay has been raised to know right from wrong." Sonja bit back, looking up into his stormy grey eyes. He didn't frighten her, and that was something C'bra always admired. After a few beats of silence she raised her hand to his stomach and began to scratch lightly with her nails. "So, here's what you're going to do. When he drops Jay off you are going to apologize to Colby, but until then you will work on gaining my forgiveness for yelling at me."

Sonja walked to the sliding door of their sleeping quarters and pulled her shirt over her head before tossing it back into his chest. Her arousal was thick in the air.

"Now, C'bra." She stated pulling her pants from her hips, and C'bra didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

><p>Daniel looked on as the large male rushed around the room in a complete frantic. The lab was in a disarray and he was more than surprised that they hadn't blown up yet with the way S'vyn was moving things about. He tossed things without care, but most of it was of no importance that Daniel could tell.<p>

He felt responsible for his associates sudden freak out. Had he known releasing the creature from its little cage to get a better look would yield these results, he never would have done it. As he thought about that, Daniel came to the conclusion that yes, he would have still done it. Expect, he would have been faster.

It wasn't expected for the little thing to move that quickly, so he had been taken by surprise. Unable to grab it and put it back before it disappeared on him. He didn't think there was very much importance to the thing, but from the way S'vyn was tearing up the room to find it, Daniel knew that he had been sadly mistaken.

Helping the older male look for the insect like creature had crossed his mind, but as he had tried to help, he merely received a growl. Daniel was no fool. He'd seen what animals did when they were tested and somehow he knew testing his associate would be far more dangerous. Instead he resigned himself to watching. What was the worst damage the little bug could do?

* * *

><p>S'kta was seething as he walked down the long passageway. He didn't appreciate all the stares he was getting, but knew that his head piece drew every pair of eyes in range. He'd been wearing those damn ooman coverings for well over an ooman week and he was more than ready to be rid of them…at least in public. He was ashamed to admit that he became overly aroused when in the comfort of his own quarters with them.<p>

He'd asked the ooman several times if he could remove them and each time she told him no. At first he simply decided that when he wasn't out in public he would not wear them, but knew better than to try his luck. His brother had access to his quarters in case of emergencies and he knew he would pop up just to check on him.

After the first couple of days of asking, S'kta decided that it was no use. He also knew that were she to give him permission to take them off, she would want the coverings back. And though he would never admit it to anyone, he had become quite fond of them. He was sure on some level that it was a bit disturbing, but as long as no one knew, he saw no problem with it.

Making his way into the meeting room, he took his seat waiting on the other three male Elders to arrive. He wanted nothing more than to get the meeting started and over with. They were sending different groups of blooded warriors out to deal with the outburst of Hard Meat nest around the world.

S'kta would have much preferred to send the Honored Warriors. Ensuring that the task got done correctly, however, they were all busy with other things. So, he would have to settle for the blooded warriors.

Seconds ticked by, but to S'kta they felt like minutes. Every second he was out with these coverings on his head felt like an eternity. He was plagued by her scent, and the humiliation she had inflicted upon him, by causing him to wear such things.

He was not looking forward to this meeting. It would just be another time were he sat and watched as his brother smirked at him, and, in the case of the last meeting a few cycles ago, outright laughed at him. H'bu was taking entirely too much pleasure from his situation in his eyes.

Yes, had the tables been turned, he would enjoy his brother's humiliation, but he was not one to be laughed at. He was going to make sure he got those damn coverings off of his head, and soon, but he would not be returning them. No, he would place them with the other pair that he had taken.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you go. I gave you a little bit over everyone. Again I truly apologize for the long wait and I will try my best to get better.


	17. Chapter 17

**First off, let me just apologize for the fact that I haven't updated since May. Then, let me apologize again for the fact that it's so short. I wanted to get something up for you all since it has been way too long. **

**Thank you to everyone that's reading and have stuck with me. My updates may be sporadic, but I will not stop writing until I am finished with this fic. **

_**For those of you who haven't already, check out my one shot entitle, Starting Over. It tells how Sonja and Jay came to be on the ship. A few people had asked that question and I wrote a one shot a while back to shed a bit of light on that.**_

**As always, I do not own Predator. The OC's, however, are mine. **

* * *

><p>Kenzie sat on the couch absentmindedly petting Rain. Colby's birthday was tomorrow and she didn't have a clue what they were going to do. Had they been on Earth, she, her parents and her grandfather would have taken him to his favorite restaurant. Her grandfather would have gotten him something her could make explode and her parents would have protested, before giving in. She would have gotten him something simple. Like a new game for his game system or something.<p>

Those were the things that would have happened were they still on Earth, but that wasn't the case and she was at a loss. Her only hope was to find something at the trading post for him, but she would have to wait until Viper got back to go. He had become a bit paranoid with her leaving their home without him.

A few days after H'bu had told her that Viper would be sent on another cleanse and she'd been invited to go with him, she was caught in one of the corridors by a Young Blood. She wasn't sure what was happening at first until he began to purr at her. She knew from dealing Viper exactly what that purr meant. He had cornered her and Kenzie was preparing herself to send a mean right hook to his testicles, but didn't get the chance.

Xile had pulled the Young Blood away from her and literally threw him down the corridor. He then nodded for her to continue on her way and she did just that. Kenzie had learned that out of all of Viper's clan brothers Xile was the quietest. He rarely spoke unless he was spoken to, or he had something he felt was important enough to say.

Kenzie was brought out of her thoughts as Rain began to keen next to her. She knew the little animal had to go to the bathroom and she quickly got up, taking her there. The last thing she wanted was to have to clean up an accident.

Once Rain was finished with her business Kenzie carried her into the living room before sitting her on the floor, then laying across the couch. She was still at a great loss as to what her little brother may have wanted for his birthday. You only turned eighteen once.

After another half hour of debating, Kenzie decided to call her grandfather and see if he could help her out. She called his home, but received no answer. Knowing him the way she did, she was sure that he was probably in the lab. She was more than happy that he was getting out and was no longer confining himself to the house, but he was now eating, breathing, and living in that lab, because she knew he wasn't sleeping.

Sitting back on the couch, Kenzie pulled her knees to her chest and thought long and hard on what to get her brother. If all else failed she knew that she could throw him a party. Though it would only consist of a few people it was better than nothing. Sighing, she thought back to Colby's sixteenth birthday.

~Flash Back~

Kenzie and the rest of the guest had just finished singing happy birthday to Colby and she was cutting cake for those wanted some. In the process she got some on her hands and they were becoming sticky. Finishing her task, Kenzie made a beeline for the ladies bathroom.

She could hear someone sniffling in one of the stalls, but she wasn't sure if she should say something to them or not. She turned the water on with her elbow and began to rinse the cake from her hands before adding soap. When Kenzie reached for some paper towels, she saw Maya, Colby's current girlfriend coming out of the stall.

She and Maya had gone to school together, Maya being two years younger, and Kenzie had honestly never been one of her biggest fans. She heard all types of things about Maya. She wasn't usually one to be into the he said she said, but she recalled a few times where she witnessed her being a little too friendly with other guys since she had been dating Colby.

"Are you alright, Maya?" Kenzie questioned upon seeing the red in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a headache." Maya responded.

She dropped what looked like tissue into the trash can, expect it made a clinging sound as if there was something in it.

Kenzie continued to dry her hands while watching Maya leave. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she glanced at the trash can. A feeling that so far, had never steered her wrong. Walking over to the trash can, she peered inside. What Maya disposed of was the only thing in there. Using her paper towel, she reached in and picked it up.

Carefully, Kenzie unwrapped the tissue from around it. Her breath stopped and felt as if the wind had been knocked from her. The tissue consisted of a pregnancy test, the pink positive glaring up at her. Making an abrupt about face, she stormed out of the bathroom.

Upon re-entering the party, she saw Maya dancing with her brother. Blind rage took over Kenzie as she stormed over to the two. She grabbed the younger girl by her arm and yanked her away from Colby. Everything came to a screeching stop.

"What is wrong with you?!" Maya demanded getting in Kenzie's face.

Without thinking, Kenzie pushed her back and threw the test at her. It bounced off her chest and fell to the floor. Maya looked down at the test in complete shock her mouth hanging open.

"Is it my brother's?" Kenzie questioned through gritted teeth. Even though she knew it wasn't.

Colby may have been a teenage boy, but she knew her brother wasn't sexually active. Yes, they were three years apart, but they told each other everything. Kenzie had no doubt that if he were sleeping with Maya he would have told her and he was smart enough to use protection.

As she glared at Maya, she saw Colby retrieve the pregnancy test. The look on his face read nothing, but complete hurt and that was all Kenzie needed to see. She lunged herself at Maya, but was grabbed around the waist. She looked back to see her father restraining her.

"McKenzie you can't hit her, she's pregnant." Her mother told her looking every bit as disgusted with Maya as her daughter was.

"Her face isn't pregnant!" Kenzie snapped struggling to get away from her father. "I promise to only hit her in the face!"

"Regardless of that she's still pregnant Kenz." Her father stated as he struggled to hold her. She may have been small, but she was feisty.

"I'm having a hard time finding two fucks to give." Kenzie announced as she continued to try to get at the tramp.

~End Flashback~

Kenzie sighed as she was brought back to the present by Rain nipping at her sock covered feet. It wasn't long after that, Colby had met Hailey and following that the oversized bug came wiping out some of the city, her parents included. When the remaining residents moved, the Glass Mouths began their invasion. Every birthday since then for any of them had been unpleasant understandably. Kenzie wanted to make sure that this one was at least a little better.

Sighing, she got up and decided to fix herself something to eat before figuring out which weapon she could part with. Viper would be home soon and she would have him take her to the trading post. They had to have something there that Colby would like.

Viper was making his way down the corridor back to his living quarters when he was stopped by Br'gyt, Elder H'dru's life mate and one of the female elders.

"Why have I not met your ooman mate yet?" She inquired, getting straight to the point. Viper was at a loss for words. He honestly wasn't sure why that was. Other than the fact that he enjoyed being selfish and keeping her to himself when he wasn't training the pups.

"I will bring her to meet you when we return from the cleanse." Viper responded hoping that was enough to satisfy the Elder woman.

"You be sure to do that." She stated before walking off.

Viper continued on his way to his living quarters. He hadn't seen his little mate all day and he'd missed her. All he wanted to do was feel her soft ooman skin against his.

When he entered the living quarters her found the small animal lying at the top of the stairs leading into the room he'd set up for Kenzie. He assumed his little mate was down there considering the animal went everywhere she did.

Making his way down the stairs, Viper found his little mate rummaging through her things. He noticed she had a few of her weapons off to one side and a few things he didn't recognize off to another.

"What are you doing, Mate?" He questioned as he watched her.

She glanced at him before going back to scrutinizing her weapons. "I'm trying to find something to trade in to get Colby a birthday present."

Viper knew what birthdays were, knew that ooman birthdays were celebrated yearly because she had told him about them the full cycle before. What he didn't know was why she was trying to trade some of her possessions. He would buy her whatever it was she wanted to get the young male.

Making his way to her, Viper placed his reptilian hands on her waist to stop her rummaging. She'd been asleep when he left and he had missed her throughout the cycle. She turned in his hands facing him.

"We will go to the trading post to find something." He informed her before picking her up.

Instinctively, he was sure, her legs went around his waist and her arms around his neck. He made his way back up the stairs, making sure to step over the small animal. Were he to hurt it, or accidentally kill it, he knew his little mate would never forgive him.

Viper carried her to their sleeping chambers, where he lay her on the bed. He had missed her. Missed her soft ooman skin against his and at the moment the coverings she wore got in the way of that. He had undressed her many times and was a pro at it by now. In under a minute he had her completely naked before him.

Slowly, he ran his hands up her stomach to her mammary glands. He made sure to be gentle. He had gotten a lot of practice over the past couple of weeks and he knew just how to touch her to elicit the sounds he loved to hear from her. He ran his reptilian thumbs over both of her nipples causing her to arch her back. Her lips parted and she let out a soft moan.

Viper's tongue soon followed his thumbs and slowly flicked across her nipples while his left hand slid down her stomach to her center. He began caressing her most intimate area slowly. The scent of her arousal assaulting him. He breathed in deeply. Savoring the scent he'd come to love.

As her essence began to coat his finger, Viper began to purr deep within his chest, quickening his pace. Her hands went to his shoulders and her nails began to dig into his skin. Viper barely felt it, but he enjoyed knowing that he was pleasuring her so.

Her eyes were closed as he stared at her. Viper had found that he enjoyed the different expressions she took on when he was pleasuring her. Looking down at her stomach, he watched as it clenched, contracted and detracted. He knew she was close to her release.

Viper moved his body down and as he toyed with her clitoris, he took in her smell. He enjoyed the scent of her arousal as it built to a shattering climax.

"Viper." Kenzie whispered on a moan as her nectar flowed from her in orgasmic release.

He watched as his little mates legs shook with pleasure. Control had always been something Viper prided himself on, but he would be lying if he said it wasn't hard for him to keep from taking her. Though he found great pleasure in pleasuring her and she never left him unsatisfied, he couldn't help but to want to feel himself in side of her. Yet, he wouldn't rush her. He would wait until she was ready.

Once she'd calmed down, Viper allowed his little mate to slide away from him. She sat on her knees looking at him expectantly.

"Lie down." She stated.

Viper did as he was commanded. No sooner than he was situated on his back, his mate took his large organ into both of her hand and began to stroke him slowly for a few moment before leaning forward and allowing the tip of her tongue to flick across the top of his member. He hissed out in pleasure. Placing both hands behind his head, he closed his eyes and enjoyed just like every other time.

Colby watched as Jay skipped ahead of him. They were headed to her favorite place on the ship to look at the stars. He honestly couldn't see how she didn't get bored going to the same place, essentially looking at the same thing. However, it made her happy and he wasn't going to rain on her parade by asking her that.

When they made it there, Colby leaned against the wall as Jay went and pressed her face to the glass. It was quiet for a few moments while Colby watched her, watch the passing stars.

"So your birthday is tomorrow." She stated never moving her attention from the site in front of her.

Colby nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "It is." He then stated simply.

"What do you want?" She questioned, looking briefly over her shoulder before turning back to the stars.

Walking over to her, Colby slid his arms around her waist, pulling her small frame closer to his. He bent down, grazing his lips lightly across her neck before resting his chin on the top of her head.

"You." He finally answered.

Jay giggled lightly as she placed her hands on top of his. "You already have me." She informed him.

"Then I'm set." He responded as he watched a star fly pass the window.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Don't forget to review. Feel free to flame as well if you feel it's needed. Hopefully chapter 18 will be up much sooner. - ReddWriter**_


	18. Chapter 18

**First off I have to say how terribly sorry I am that it's been so long since my last update. I'm going to try to get better and update at least once every month or so. So, fingers crossed for that. I also have to thank all of you for sticking with me and having so much patience with me. I hope you enjoy. If you find any mistakes let me know. It's semi-edited because I wanted to get it up, but I'm sure I missed some things.**

**As always I do no own Predator. It's heartbreaking , but true.**

_**P.S: Don't forget to check out my one-shot entitled Starting Over if you haven't already. It gives a bit of insight on how Jay and Sonya came to be on the ship. **_

* * *

><p>"Surprise!"<p>

Colby smile upon entering his sister's house and being assaulted with the loud yells of 'surprise'. Most of which was coming from Kenzie and Jay. Shaking his head, he hugged his sister after she bounded over to him like a kid in a candy store. The place was decorated with different shades of blue and there were even a few balloons. Colby mildly wondered if his sister realized he was turning eighteen and not eight.

When he released his sister, Jay was the next to come hug him. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him and Colby's eyes immediately went to C'bra.

"Don't worry about him." Jay whispered, placing her hand on the back of his neck and bringing his lips to meet hers.

Pulling away from Jay, he ventured further into the house. It was filled with those that he had met since being aboard the ship. Jay grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. He received well wishes and nods as he passed by those that occupied the space. He wanted to stop and speak to them, thank them all for coming but Jaylee was relentless in her pulling.

When they made it to the kitchen, Colby's eyes went directly to the colorful…artwork on the counter. His lips curved into a smile as he turned to look at Jay, only to find his sister standing in the doorway.

"Jay and I looked through everything we had. We even tried the trading post, but they didn't have any cake mix, or flour. This was the next best thing." Kenzie stated gesturing towards the counter.

"It's perfect." Colby stated, pulling both girls to him and hugging them tightly.

They had used different types of fruit to spell out 'Happy Birthday'. Colby didn't really care about having a cake. This was just perfect. It was the thought that counted and the fact that he was getting to spend another birthday surrounded by people that cared for him. He just wished his parents were there to see it.

The celebration went on and Colby was honestly having a good time. Kenzie, Jay, and Sonja had all made different dishes for the occasion.

After everyone had eaten and the dishes were cleared, Kenzie declared that it was time for him to open presents. Colby rolled his eyes. He had specifically told his sister he didn't want or need anything for him birthday. He should have known that, as usual, she wouldn't listen to him.

To his surprise, Kenzie and Viper both emerged from their bedroom with several packages. He hadn't expected so much. He knew his grandfather, probably had gotten him something, and Kenzie as well as Jay, but he hadn't known they would get him so much.

As Kenzie handed him one package after another, she informed him of who they were from. The first several being from the alien males in the room, minus C'bra. Each package consisted of some sort of weapon. When Kenzie handed him C'bra and Sonja's gift he looked at it for a moment before eyeing C'bra.

After unwrapping it, Colby stared at the device in his hand. He knew he'd seen if before, if only briefly, but he couldn't put his finger on where. He looked at C'bra hoping the older male would give him a bit of insight.

"It's a bomb." C'bra informed him simply.

Colby's eyes widen as Kenzie's head snapped to C'bra. "You mean like the one Viper set off back home?" Colby questioned. He received a nod as his answer. "Hell yeah!" He exclaimed. He had been trying for figure out what had been in that bomb since the day they left Earth.

"Hell no!" Kenzie countered. "Why would you give him that?!"

"Jay told me how fascinated he was with figuring out what was in it. I figured he could break it down and figure it out." C'bra responded with an indifferent shrug. Colby figured it was living with Sonja for so long, but he noticed that the male had more human tendencies than the others, even though they all spoke English.

"I don't care." His sister voiced. "What if he accidentally detonates that thing? We're all going to die!"

Colby watched as Viper pulled Kenzie into him. "It is not active. Correct, Brother?" He directed to C'bra.

"Right. It's for educational purposes only."

Colby wasn't upset to hear that. He just needed to know what it was made of, so he could make his own. The last two gifts were from his grandfather and Kenzie and Viper. His grandfather had gotten him something, Colby was sure, was more for himself than him. It was some sort of lab equipment. Kenzie and Viper had gotten him several different components. Upon further inspection he realized they were pieces to put together his signature bombs.

He cocked an eyebrow at his sister. She had made a big deal out of C'bra's gift and they had essentially gotten him the same thing. However, C'bra's was a bit more destructive were it to detonate.

It was late when everyone started to disperse from his sister's house. Colby and Jay were the last two to go. Colby hugged his sister and gave Viper a nod. He waited for Jay to say her goodbyes before taking her hand and leading her out of the house.

They walked in silence. Once outside her house, he watched as Jaylee pulled something from her back pocket. She opened her palm and showed him the ring she was holding. It was silver with intricate designs. She reached in her front pocket and pulled out another ring that was identical to the first just slightly smaller.

"You said you wanted me for your birthday. Wearing these will show the other males on the ship that I'm taken. That I'm yours." She informed him. He was silent for a moment. "I understand that it's kind of a big commitment. I should have thought of that before…"

Colby cut her off, pressing his lips to her. When he'd said he wanted her he didn't mean in such a pronounced way. Just knowing she was his was enough, but if she wanted to let the entire ship know, he was fine with that.

Pulling away, he took the larger ring from her hand and slid it on his finger, before taking the other and sliding it on her finger.

"It's perfect. Thank you." He leaned in and kissed her again. "Does your Dad know about this?" He asked as an afterthought. It didn't really matter to him. He wasn't letting her take that ring off, nor was he taking off his.

She smiled at him. "He gave me the money to get them done. I had to do a bunch of chores and other crap, but yes. He knows."

Jay yawned and Colby tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Go inside. It's late." He watched her walk inside before heading home. Definitely one of the best birthdays.

* * *

><p>Kenzie walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her waist. After setting everything up for Colby's birthday and then cleaning it all up she was exhausted. The hot water had felt good on her skin as she showered and she was tempted to just sleep under the warm spray standing up. Her body had enjoyed it that much.<p>

Tomorrow they would be leaving for Earth. For her, H'bu had put the trip off so she could be there for Colby's birthday, but tomorrow they had to go.

Sighing, Kenzie climbed into bed beside a sleeping Viper. She didn't bother getting dressed. She'd been hotter than usual lately, and sleeping in her birthday suit would be a great reprieve from that. She lay there for a few minutes staring up at the ceiling. Her mind began to wonder on tomorrow. What if they didn't make it back? What if something happened?

Kenzie shook her head deciding she wouldn't think like that. She knew that she was going with six very capable males. She would also have faith in her skill. If nothing else, she knew Viper and C'bra wouldn't let anything happen to her. She knew that what they were walking into would be bad, but she didn't know the extent of it.

Yes, the invasion of her home had been terrible, but she could only imagine that this one would be worst. However, that did depend on the amount of people that were originally in the town. They had put the trip off almost a week so she wouldn't miss her brother's birthday. Viper had also informed her that it would take four days to get there. Kenzie could only expect utter chaos and for chaos she was prepared.

She had chosen her weapons a few days ago. All those they'd had before that were heavy duty. Her machete was among those she had selected. Though it required close contact at most times, she would be lying if she said it wasn't one of her favorite weapons.

Kenzie exhaled, rolling over to look at Viper. Her eyes traveled down his chest to the furs that covered his lower half. Slowly, she pulled them away settling them at the end of the bed. She was sexually frustrated. She'd been on her menstrual cycle the previous few days. Now that she was not, she needed some type of relief. She knew that she probably shouldn't wake him and let allow him to sleep, but her body had other ideas.

Slowly straddling his stomach, Kenzie began to kiss his chest. She knew, however, with thick toughness of his skin, it wouldn't cause him to stir. With this in mind, she began to gently nip at his chest, working her way down. His member was only barely covered by his loincloth. It didn't take much for her to move it to the side.

Once out of her way, Kenzie leaned down and placed a kiss to his substantial member. Even in its flaccid state, it put most human males to shame. She was terrified and excited about the prospect of making love to him. It wouldn't be her first time, but she was still very inexperienced. Having only engaged in the sexual activity twice in her life. She wanted tonight to be the night her body joined with Viper's. In the event that one of them, or both of them, did not make it back.

After several kisses to his shaft, Kenzie took it between her lips as much as she could before coming up and swirling her tongue around the head. Viper's member was slowly becoming erect and she knew he would be fully awake soon.

Kenzie took him back into her mouth and it wasn't long before she heard purring. Looking up, her hazel eyes locked with his green ones. Where they were usually a bright emerald green, they were now forest green. Darkened by desire.

She continued to bob her head up and down, taking all she could into her mouth, while stroking the remainder with hands. After several more minutes, she pulled her mouth away with a dull pop.

Viper wasted no time, pulling her up his body. The movement causing her wet sex to slide across his engorged member. He continued to pull her until he was face to face with her sex. Kenzie gasped as he wasted no time, flicking his tongue over her clit. They had only done this once, her straddling his face as he allowed his tongue to pleasure her.

Kenzie shivered as he swirled his tongue around her clit, pulling continuous moans from her. Her legs began to shake and after a few moments, she could feel her orgasm building within her. His name slipped past her lips as she lost control. Her juices leaving her body, running down her thigh and into his awaiting mouth.

On shaky legs and panting slightly, Kenzie moved to the side of Viper and collapsed onto the bed. It took her a few minutes to catch her breath, but when she did, she took his shaft into her hand, straddling his waist. Taking a deep breath, she slowly lowered herself onto the head of his member. She could feel it pushing at her entrance, but it was going to take a bit of work. Slowly, She worked the tip in, gasping as it stretched her.

Viper's hands went to her waist, to steady and hold her in place. Preventing her from moving more. "We do not have to do this." He stated staring into his little mate's eyes.

Kenzie nodded. She knew they didn't have to, but she wanted to. Wanted to feel him deep within her cavern. She had known this wouldn't be easy, that her mate was well endowed and it would hurt. However, she didn't know it was going to feel this way. There was pain, no doubt about it, but there was also pleasure.

With one final deep breath, Kenzie forced herself down, until she sat completely on him. Causing viper to groan deep within is throat, a sharp gasp leaving her lips. Her eyes clenched closed and she stilled herself. Getting use to the feeling of being full.

Viper began to purr, and she knew it was to calm her, but it only succeeded in riling her up. She could feel the vibration of his purr against her clit. It was sweet torture. Slowly, Kenzie rose up before sliding back down. The pleasurable bite of pain adding a little something extra.

She continued her up and down movements and it wasn't long before Viper was lifting his hips slowly, meeting her as she descended back down. It was a tight fit. Her body squeezed him and Viper was in paradise.

After several long moments, her body began to loosen up. The pleasure overriding the pain. Kenzie placed her hands on his abdomen and began to move faster. She could feel her next climax building within her and she began to chase it, moans continuously escaping from her mouth.

As her climax over took her, without thinking Kenzie slammed herself down onto Viper's member. Pulling a scream from her lips as her juices began to coat his shaft.

She was only given a moment of reprieve before Viper flipped them over, settling her onto her back, still fully erect and seated deep within her. He snapped his hips, his movements quick. Kenzie's couldn't even moan at the rate he was going. All she could do was gasp each time he slammed into her and yet, she knew he wasn't putting his all into it. He was attempting to be gentle for her.

Kenzie reached up, running her finger through his tresses, before gripping them in her hands and pulling them. With that Viper slammed into her with more force than before and let out a resounding roar. At that moment she began to feel his seed fill her.

* * *

><p>Viper gently removed himself from his little mate. It took great effort on his part. Being inside of her felt absolutely incredible to him. The fact that her body pulled at him as her pulled away didn't help matters either.<p>

He looked down at Kenzie as her eyes fluttered closed. Her chest rose and fell quickly. Viper knew that she was tired. He had meant to be more gentle with her, but when her essence rained down on him, he'd lost a little semblance of control and allowed himself to let loose. Scooping her into his arms, Viper ignored her protesting as he headed into the lavatory. Regardless of how tired she was, he would make her soak in the bathing pool for a few minutes. It would ease the soreness he knew was creeping up on her.

Though they had to wake early in the morning cycle, Viper was not worried about rest. He needed to care for his mate and make sure he hadn't hurt her too badly. She would have plenty of time to sleep on the ship over the next couple of cycles.

Viper lowered himself into the bathing pool, placing his mate in his lap. She laid her head on his chest and Viper simply held her as her breathing slowed. It wasn't long before she was sleeping in his arms. He waited a few more moments, before he lifted himself from the pool, Kenzie still wrapped securely in his arms.

He didn't bother drying either one of them. Just placed his little mate back onto their bed and covered her with the furs. He then claimed his spot and pulled her to him, draping his arm lightly over her waist before allowing himself to give in to sleep, fully satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? What did you think? I can promise you those to come in the future will be more steamy. Don't forget to review. Feel free to flame if you think it's needed.**


End file.
